JAG San Diego Saison 1
by catherinebellmac
Summary: Mac pouvait partir à San Diego, elle l'a fait mais pas toute seule. 2 ans après la fin de JAG, on la retrouve sur la côte Ouest menant le JAG de San Diego.
1. Episode 1 Pilot

**Dimanche**

**2 Septembre, 2007**

**The Blarney Stone Pub**

**San Diego****, CA**

**11h35 PM**

Le rock irlandais emplissait par le son de guitare électrique et des cornemuses mêlés aux voix des chanteurs. Alicia but une gorgée de sa bière Guiness tout en pensant à ce qui se passerait demain. Elle inspira profondément, tentant de calmer l'angoisse qu'elle commençait à ressentir. Tout était nouveau pour elle : le climat, l'Etat, le mode de vie… tout. Et surtout ce qui l'angoissait le plus était cette idée de l'inconnu. Elle avait grandi dans l'Est et lorsqu'elle était là-bas, à la base elle connaissait la plupart des personnes. Là, il n'y avait personne de sa connaissance. Rien. Qui plus est toutes les rumeurs possibles couraient sur celle qui serait sa nouvelle patronne, n'étaient pas tendre. Tout d'abord parce que c'était une femme et qu'elle avait dû se battre énormément pour être à cette place-là. Et ensuite, parce qu'elle avait une réputation de femme talentueuse.

« Excusez-moi, ce siège est libre ? » Demanda une voix masculine à côté d'elle.

Alicia tourna la tête pour faire face à un franc sourire, l'un des plus beaux qu'elle ait vu de sa vie alors que l'homme attendait sa réponse. Elle le fixa un moment. Après tout, ça pouvait être un début pour commencer sa nouvelle.

« Bien sûr, » répondit-elle finalement.

« Merci. »

Ils se tinrent côte à côte dans un silence complet entre eux dans le brouhaha du bar, tout en sirotant leur bière. Puis, il la regarda attentivement, il regarda son corps et sa façon d'être. 'Certainement pas Californienne,' pensa-t-il.

« Je m'appelle Eric, » dit-il en tendant sa main.

« Alicia, » répondit-elle en prenant sa main et en la serrant.

**Le lendemain**

**Appartement d'Alicia **

**Au Nord de San Diego,CA**

**7h05 AM**

Les rayons du soleil entrèrent par les volets mal fermés de la chambre aveuglant la jeune femme allongée dans son lit. Elle mit alors une main sur son visage pour se protéger, même si ses yeux étaient encore fermés. Elle était épuisée, si seulement c'était à cause du décalage horaire, mais c'était plutôt à cause de la cuite de la veille ainsi que plusieurs choses que cette cuite avait entrainé. Finalement, une fois qu'elle fut habituée à la lumière, son regard tomba sur son réveil et elle se mit alors à sursauter. Elle se relava d'un coup violement dans son lit, réveillant l'homme à côté d'elle.

« Ouch, » dit-il après avoir reçu un coup.

« Debout !» dit Alicia en le secouant.

« Il est trop tôt, » marmonna-t-il.

Elle se leva et tira le drap sur elle, le mettant nu sous ses yeux mais elle était tellement affolée qu'elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle le secoua encore plus et se couvrit de la même façon.

« Je veux dormir. »

« Eh bien tu vas te réveiller, je dois aller travailler et crois moi… si je suis en retard à cause de toi… la prochaine fois tu dormiras pour toujours. »

Sur cette menace, il ouvrit un œil, puis deux et tourna la tête pour la regarder. C'est lorsqu'il vit son regard menaçant qu'il eut des frissons dans le dos et s'assit avant de se lever pour s'habiller.

« Tu fais quoi au faites ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Comme métier ? Tu fais quoi ? »

« C'est compliqué tu ne dois pas connaître. »

« Dis toujours. »

« Ecoute, Eric… » Dit-elle en arrêtant de faire les cents pas dans la chambre qui lui permettaient de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire. « On a passé une bonne soirée, une très bonne nuit, c'était parfait mais… là pour le moment… j'ai pas le temps. Alors habilles-toi et vite et pars d'ici. S'il te plait. »

En voyant qu'elle était sincèrement désolée et complètement inquiète il décida de ne pas plaisanter et s'habilla aussi rapidement que possible. Finalement, il eut finit en quelques secondes et parti jusqu'à la porte.

« Je peux avoir ton numéro quand même ? » Tenta-t-il avant de partir.

« On se retrouvera au bar, » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Au fait, si ça t'intéresse… je suis avocat… » Commença-t-il.

« Parfait. Bye, » elle ferma la porte avec un sourire, avant qu'il ait pu finir. « Ouais, moi aussi mais au JAG, » dit-elle en partant dans sa salle de bain pour se doucher rapidement et enfiler son uniforme.

Eric resta sidéré de l'autre côté de la porte et la fixa un instant. « ouais… bon on va rentrer, » dit-il à la porte avant de partir vers sa voiture pour rentrer lui aussi à son appartement et mettre également son uniforme afin de se rendre au JAG, où il était avocat.

*****Générique*****

**Lundi**

**3 Septembre, 2007**

**QG du JAG**

**San Diego, CA**

Sa voiture à peine garée, le lieutenant-colonel Sarah Mackenzie ouvrit la porte avant de se pencher vers le siège avant pour y prendre sa mallette qu'elle posa sur le sol à côté de la portière puis de prendre son sac à main qu'elle se mit en bandoulière. Elle récupéra son calot qu'elle mit sur sa tête avant de sortir du véhicule.

D'un geste lent, elle prit sa mallette avant de fermer d'un grand claquement la portière et de verrouiller sa corvette. Sarah cacha un bâillement derrière le dos de sa main avant de faire claquer ses talons sur le bitume pour aller à l'entrée du JAG. Elle passa devant le grand jardin qui donnait ce lieu à l'allure si strict, un aspect plus calme.

Le soleil tapait fortement sur San Diego ces temps-ci, comme s'il ne voulait pas encore laisser sa place à l'automne et dire je suis encore là pour un moment. Après tout, nous sommes encore en été.

Sarah avait besoin d'un café un bon et fort café, un grand noir sucré de préférence et bien corsé. Mais ce matin, après une « panne de réveil », elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'arrêter dans un coffee shop.

« Grand noir sucré. »

Sarah tourna sa tête et sourit alors tendrement au Quartier maître Jennifer Coates qui lui tendait un gobelet en carton venant de Starbuck coffee. Coates vêtue fièrement de son uniforme n'avait pas de mallette, juste son sac, ce qui indiquait à Mac que, comme toujours, elle était venue tôt. Voilà, une chose qu'elle ne regrettait et ne regretterait certainement pas c'était bien son second. Elle était d'une grand aide, et travaillait énormément, beaucoup plus qu'à DC en tout cas.

« Merci Jen, » dit Mac en prenant le gobelet de sa boisson miracle.

Cette femme était un ange, toujours prête pour son supérieure qui ces derniers temps, avaient des petites cernes sous les yeux et les traits tirés. Jen avait donc prit sur elle d'aider celle qui était devenu un modèle. Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil, elle semblait encore plus fatiguée.

« Le week-end a été long ? » Osa-t-elle demander.

« Oh oui. Les préparatifs d'un mariage sont toujours longs et ennuyeux… mais je dois avouer que ce n'est pas la cause totale de ma fatigue. »

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton coquin et avec un regard remplis de sous entendu que Jennifer comprit immédiatement. Un petit sourire apparut alors sur le visage du Quartier maître, heureuse du bonheur que vivait Sarah. Ces deux là avaient mis un moment à se trouver mais depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, rien ne semblait entraver leur vie. Pas même le sacrifice qu'il avait du faire pour qu'elle en soit à ce niveau, aujourd'hui.

« Quelle chance, » lança Coates alors que les deux femmes entraient dans l'immeuble.

« Ouais. Je vais épouser, et j'en suis très fière, un vrai étalon. Le souci, c'est qu'il peut se montrer insatiable et quand il est comme ça… il en va de ma santé physique. »

« Je vais vous plaindre, » lança Jen.

Mac but une gorgée de son café et accepta avec bonheur la chaleur de la boisson. Elle en avait sacrément besoin pour se réveiller un peu, ne revenant toujours pas de sa folle nuit. Elle en avait des courbatures un peu partout, surtout au dos et dans le cou. 'Je n'ai plus l'âge pour faire ce genre de galipettes,' pensa t'elle. Elle cacha un nouveau bâillement derrière le gobelet cette fois et en attirant à nouveau un regard du Quartier maitre.

« C'est dur la vie. »

« Jen continuez à plaisanter comme ça et je vous le fais payer. »

« Ah oui et comment ? »

Mac fronça les sourcils un moment, faisant un peu la sadique. Il y avait une chose qui pouvait la faire faillir. « Comme… envoyer Vukovic dans un sous-marin pendant un long, long moment. »

Immédiatement, le regard de Jennifer changea radicalement et Mac sourit parce que sa stratégie avait marché.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il n'y a pas que de l'amitié entre vous. »

« Si. C'est de l'amitié, » rétorqua Jen.

« Mon œil. »

« Mais je ne mens pas. Après tout vous étiez très amis vous et Harm. »

Mac allait rétorquer à la presque insubordination de son second quand un soldat la salua permettant à Jennifer d'accélérer et de partir loin de son supérieur. Sarah la regarda avec un grand sourire, avant de continuer sa route également, sauf que la sienne était sans cesse couper par les saluts des soldats qu'elle croisait. Puis elle arriva devant les portes en plexiglas marqué du sigle du JAG et un officier se dépêcha de les lui ouvrir avant qu'elle n'y arrive.

« JAG SUR LE PONT ! » Hurla-t-il.

Tous les militaires se mirent alors au garde-à-vous quand celle qui était leur supérieur arriva.

« Repos, » dit Mac à l'attention de tous ces officiers.

Elle remarqua chez tous le petit regard qu'ils lui lancèrent voyant sa fatigue et alors, elle vit leur petit sourire. Sa vie privée était elle si transparente ? Ou plutôt, avaient-ils tous compris que son mari était une bête au lit ? Et voilà, elle repensait à lui, à ses baisers sur son cou, descendant petit à petit, à ses mains chaudes sur le ventre. 'Mackenzie, cesse de penser à lui. Travail, travail et travail. Voilà tu es au bureau et tu dois penser qu'à ça et à tes officiers en uniforme qui t'attendent. Harm en uniforme, hmmm, Harm sans uniforme dans mon bureau. Oh non ! Stop,' se gronda t'elle.

« Madame, » dit un officier en s'approchant d'elle.

« Oui, lieutenant Shaw. »

« C'est pour l'affaire du Quartier Maître Thomas, j'ai un soucis sur cette affaire. »

« Ecoutez, lieutenant… j'ai un rendez-vous dans exactement 5 minutes. Dès que j'en ai fini je vous reçois. »

« Bien madame. »

Jennifer tapota sur le clavier de son ordinateur, son regard alla de son écran à la jeune femme assise sur le petit canapé et qui était visiblement très inquiète, voir terrorisée.

« Quartier Maître, » dit Mac d'une voix forte et claire. « Si je vous reprends à me dire ça, vous serez expédié au pôle nord. Suis-je clair.»

Alicia retint alors sa respiration en voyant enfin sa supérieure arriver mais surtout en entendant le ton qu'elle employait. Elle la détailla des pieds à la tête : grande, brune, des longs cheveux attachés dans un chignon, un visage doux mais très sévère, son uniforme parfait sur elle.

« Je ne veux voir personne jusqu'à ce que je le demande, Coates. »

« Bien madame. »

Sarah rentra dans son bureau où elle alluma les lumières et après avoir fermé la porte, elle commença à s'installer. Posant ses affaires, allumant son ordinateur et ouvrant les volets et parfois même la fenêtre pour qu'il fasse moins chaud. Elle retira la veste de son uniforme pour ne plus être qu'en chemisier et se frotta le cou avec sa main essayant de faire passer le mal qu'elle ressentait. Elle inspira profondément et son regard tomba sur la photo posée sur son bureau : photo où elle et Harm se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec un grand sourire. Mac était en maillot deux pièces avec un paréo et un bob en tissu sur la tête et Harm était en maillot et torse nu, un torse où des gouttelettes d'eau de mer étaient encore là. Dieu qu'il était beau. C'était après leur arrivée à San Diego, Mac avait eu une petite permission de quelques jours et Harm l'avait emmené au Bahamas dans la maison familiale pour un petit week-end en amoureux. Ça avait été magique, tendre, doux et loin de toute angoisse.

« Allez au boulot, » dit-elle tout haut en prenant place derrière son bureau. Elle ouvrit sa mallette et y prit son agenda pour regarder si elle avait des rendez-vous dans la journée. Puisqu'elle avait l'habitude de tout ça, elle eut fini rapidement son inspection et elle appuya sur l'interphone.

« Coates, dites à la femme avec vous qu'elle peut entrer dans le bureau, » dit Mac perdu dans son ordinateur, vérifiant ses e-mails. « Et amenez-moi les journaux d'aujourd'hui s'il vous plait. »

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Alicia entra alors encore anxieuse, puis elle se mit au garde à vous. « Lieutenant Devreaux au rapport, madame. »

Mac leva les yeux pour le regarder et la détailla légèrement avant de lui sourire. « Repos lieutenant. Asseyez-vous. »

Alicia prit place sur le fauteuil alors que Sarah ouvrait un dossier, certainement son dossier, ce qui aggrava l'anxiété d'Alicia.

« Vous nous venez de la Floride… j'ai eu quelques affaires là-bas. Une en particulier. Vous étiez qualifié comme une bonne avocate qui cependant n'a pas gagné trop ces affaires trop complexes. Manque d'assurance d'après ce qu'il a dit. »

La grimace qu'elle fit en regardant le dossier, inquiéta encore plus Alicia.

« Mais… je ne vais pas en tenir rigueur. Je ne vais pas vous faire de faveur mais pour le moment, je vais vous mettre à l'essai, vous allez travaillez avec d'autres avocats afin de vous familiariser avec notre mode de travail. Je vais d'ailleurs vous mettre sur une affaire que nous venons d'avoir hier. Vous assisterez notre avocat. » Elle appuya sur l'interphone à nouveau. « Coates, appelez moi lieutenant Martins et Vukovic s'il vous plait. »

« Bien madame. » Jennifer se leva et contourna son bureau avant de traverser le plateau pour aller jusqu'à la table où se trouvait le café.

« Et alors, elle t'a viré de chez elle. »

« Oui, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Enfin, si… elle a dit qu'elle devait partir au travail… mais c'est tout. »

« Elle était mignonne. »

« Eric si tu réponds je te casse la tête, » dit Jennifer se mettant à côté d'eux. « Le Colonel veut vous voir et tout de suite, c'est pour la nouvelle. »

« La nouvelle ? » Demanda Vukovic.

« Oui. La nouvelle avocate qui vient d'arriver. Elle est dans son bureau, je vous conseille d'y aller et tout de suite. »

« A vos ordres, » plaisanta Eric en prenant le chemin vers le bureau de Mac.

Vukovic l'observa partir avant de regarder Jennifer avec un petit sourire. Ses yeux bleus examinèrent sa partenaire attentivement. Son regard lui donna des frissons et Jennifer préféra baisser les yeux.

« Tu as passé un bon week-end ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, parfait. Et maintenant je dois aller chercher les journaux pour notre patronne avant qu'elle ne m'engueule. Elle est assez fatiguée aujourd'hui, » dit-elle en commençant à partir.

Gregory Vukovic sourit légèrement avant de la suivre. « Dure week-end, pour elle aussi. »

« Je préfère son week-end que le mien. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, » dit-il. « Ça m'est tombé dessus… »

« Je ne veux rien savoir, » lui pointa Jennifer avant de franchir les portes en plexiglas pour sortir de l'enceinte du JAG afin de récupérer à l'accueil, les journaux qu'on leur livrait spécialement pour eux.

Elle secoua sa tête pour se sortir Vukovic de ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'être en colère contre lui surtout aujourd'hui. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était être heureuse, de bonne humeur et ne pas se prendre la tête, sinon bonjour la semaine.

« Lieutenant Mar…, » commença à dire Eric en entrant dans le bureau.

« Pas la peine lieutenant. Où est Vuk… »

« Cap… »

« Vukovic ! On n'attendait que vous, » dit Mac en se levant puis après elle fit le tour de son bureau. « Lieutenant Devreaux, » continua Sarah en regardant Alicia qui se leva à son tour pour faire face à ses nouveaux partenaires. « Je vous présente le lieutenant Martins et le Capitaine de corvette Vukovic. »

Alicia se tourna un grand sourire sur le visage qui disparut soudain quand elle vit le fameux lieutenant Martins.

Eric resta sidéré en la voyant face à lui, la femme qu'il avait rencontré hier soir dans ce bar et qu'il avait quitté ce matin n'était autre que sa nouvelle partenaire. C'était impossible. C'était contre nature.

« Il y a un problème ? » Demanda Mac en voyant le regard entre les deux.

« Non, » dit Alicia. « Pas du tout. Enchantée. » Elle tendit la main pour que l'un des deux puisse la serrer et mettre fin à ce malaise.

C'est Vukovic qui réagit le premier et qui lui serra la main. « Enchanté, je suis le capitaine Vukovic. »

« Ravie Capitaine. »

Eric décida qu'il devait réagir aussi sinon ça risquait de faire des histoires. Il lui prit la main et la serra vigoureusement en essayant de contenir ses émotions. Mac fronça les sourcils et les observa attentivement, elle avait comme une impression de déjà-vu.

« Bon lieutenant Martins, le lieutenant Devreaux va travailler avec vous sur cette affaire de désobéissance. Elle vous observera et je compte sur vous pour être un bon modèle. »

« Oui madame. »

« Bien. Quant à vous Capitaine, je compte également sur vous pour bien accueillir notre nouvelle recrue. Et le lieutenant Shaw a quelques soucis avec sa nouvelle affaire… pouvez-vous l'aider.»

« Oui madame. »

Mac acquiesça et continua à jeter un coup d'œil à ses officiers. « Parfait. Rompez. »

Chacun baissa la tête et sortit du bureau de Mac alors que Jennifer arrivait les mains pleines de journaux. Vukovic commença à faire un pas vers elle pour l'aider mais elle eut un geste de recul que Mac remarqua. Elle sourit doucement, ces deux là jouaient au jeu du chat et la souris, mais au moins tout les deux savaient où ils allaient.

« Voilà, les journaux, madame. »

« Merci. Coates, » dit Mac alors que Jennifer posait les journaux sur le bureau de Sarah. « Au faites, ça vous dirait qu'on déjeune ensemble ? »

« Vous n'avez pas un déjeuner ? Avec Harm pour le mariage ? »

« Non. Harm est au tribunal toute la journée et moi après la réunion de ce matin, je sens que j'aurais besoin d'une bonne petite pause détente. »

« Mais volontiers, » répondit Jen avec bonheur avant de sortir du bureau elle aussi.

Elle avait envie d'exploser, d'hurler, mais pas contre sa supérieur même si une partie de sa colère venait de la « pression » qu'elle lui mettait. La relation entre elles était si complexe et Jennifer haïssait le fait de devoir jouer sur les deux tableaux, être la subalterne de la talentueuse lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie, JAG à San Diego et d'un autre coté être l'amie de Sarah Mackenzie, une femme en plein préparatif de son mariage, une femme qui s'occupait d'une adolescente handicapée. Elle n'aimait pas devoir passer du « oui, madame. A vos ordres » à « oui, Sarah. Parfait Sarah. » Tout comme c'était dur de pouvoir plaisanter avec elle et puis d'un coup devoir lui obéir. Ce mélange lui déplaisait énormément et elle avait envie d'hurler parfois. L'exemple parfait c'était aujourd'hui. Ce matin en lui apportant le café, elles avaient plaisanté, parlé même des exploits sexuels de son futur mari mais là elle devait faire celle qui prenait ses rendez-vous, convoquait les officiers qu'elle voulait voir, lui apporter ses journaux et à midi, on redevenait l'amie. Mais visiblement, il n'y avait pas qu'avec Mac que ses relations étaient complexes.

« Alors, elle parle de quoi cette affaire ? » Demanda Alicia en prenant place sur une chaise dans le bureau d'Eric face à lui. Elle tenta de fixer un point quelconque au loin afin d'éviter son regard et de se sentir encore plus mal qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ça ? » Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant face à elle.

« Oui. »

« J'ai un autre sujet qui commence par la question… »

« Et moi j'ai un autre sujet : on travaille ensemble sur cette affaire. J'ai bossé assez dure dans la vie pour pas tout foutre en l'air juste pour un mec. Alors boulot. »

« Parfait… On a en tout quatre officiers qui sont accusés de désobéissance pour avoir refuser de faire une manœuvre durant un exercice. Le fait est qu'ils étaient… légèrement soûls. Enfin, légèrement est un euphémisme. Ils n'ont pas voulu faire cette manœuvre à cause de ça et donc c'est un cas de désobéissance. »

« Non, mais ça n'a rien d'un cas extraordinaire… un léger blâme suffirait… ça ne vaut pas la peine d'aller au tribunal pour ça. »

« Le souci… c'est que… ils ont fait boire le fils d'un Capitaine de vaisseau et… pour le Capitaine ça pose problème. »

« Ok, je vois. »

« On doit défendre ces garçons-là. »

« Le fils du Capitaine inclus ? »

« Non, il a été exclu. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'étais pas consentant, » déclara le jeune homme assis sur sa chaise, d'une voix claire pour que le tribunal résonne de son aveux.

« Vous n'étiez pas consentant ? Vous avez quand même bu de l'alcool d'après le barman ? Vous étiez donc alors consentant. »

« Non monsieur. J'ai commandé une bière et ils en ont profité pour la drogué et me faire boire plus quand j'étais dans les vapes. »

« Les avez-vous vu mettre quelque chose ? »

« Il faisait assez sombre et… »

« Je vais être plus claire. Avez-vous à un moment donné laisser votre bière loin de vos yeux ? Avez-vous détourné les yeux quelques secondes durant lesquelles ils auraient pu mettre la drogue ? »

« Non… enfin… oui peut être quelques secondes. »

« Peut-être ? Donc vous n'en êtes pas sûr ? Alors pourquoi avoir dit à la cour que vous étiez sûr qu'ils avaient mis de la drogue si vous ne pouvez pas affirmer que vous aviez laissé votre bière sans surveillance ?»

« Objection votre honneur, il tire des conclusions trop rapides. »

Alicia baissa les yeux sur sa feuille où elle ne cessait de prendre des notes pendant le procès. Elle notait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête : comment agissait Eric, comment il parlait, comment il se tenait face aux jurés. Tout ce qui pouvait l'aider pour plus tard. Elle devait avouer qu'il était un bon avocat. Excellent même. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'il avait commencé et tout allait vite, les deux avocats bien qu'étant adversaire, se connaissait parfaitement. Ce qui faisait qu'ils savaient aussi bien l'un et l'autre contrer la tactique de la partie adverse. Jamais elle n'avait vu ça, certainement pas chez elle, même si on parlait d'un procès qui avait eu lieu il y a quelques temps, peut-être deux ans. Deux avocats de Washington s'étaient affrontés au tribunal sur une affaire qui avait été complexe au niveau des jurés. En effet, la plupart connaissant parfaitement les officiers impliqués dans l'affaire, ils manquaient tous d'impartialité. Ainsi donc, ils avaient presque tous étaient éliminés, sauf cinq, or il fallait six jurés. Le sixième fut alors, l'officier, elle aussi de Washington, qui accompagnait les deux avocats. Les nouveaux avocats avaient même étudié l'affaire et Alicia se souvenait même de certains des juges, lisant le rapport pour comprendre comment ce procès s'était passé. Les deux avocats avaient visiblement laissé leur trace et elle eut un petit sourire en se citant le nom de l'un d'eux 'le lieutenant colonel Sarah Mackenzie'. Ce n'était qu'un « mythe » pour beaucoup et elle avait la chance de travailler avec elle. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas que le procès qui parlait d'elle. Beaucoup parlait aussi de la relation plus qu'ambiguë qu'elle partageait avec son partenaire. Des rumeurs de pari au QG du JAG de DC étaient même parvenus jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« J'en ai fini votre honneur, » déclara Eric en retournant à sa place.

« Parfait. Avez-vous d'autres témoins à appeler, capitaine Lewis ? »

« Non votre honneur, » répondit l'avocat de l'accusation.

« Très bien. Cette séance reprendra donc demain à 14h. » Il conclut en tapant avec son marteau faisant clore ainsi la séance.

Alicia se leva doucement de sa chaise en jetant un coup d'œil à son nouveau coéquipier. « Ça va ? » osa-t-elle demander.

« A part que j'ai envie de casser la gueule à ce gamin, oui ça va. » Il lui sourit alors qu'il rangeait sa mallette pour faire passer sa colère.

« Comment tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Comment je fais quoi ? »

« Faire face à tous ça. »

« T'as jamais été au tribunal ou quoi ? »

« Si… mais pas comme ça. C'était beaucoup plus cool et soft, y avait moins d'embrouille. »

« Ben bienvenue en enfers, » lui lança-t-il avec sarcasme avant de partir.

Elle le regarda partir et se demanda s'il lui en voulait car elle ne voulait pas parler de ce qui s'était passé entre eux la veille.

« Eric, attends, » appela-t-elle en se mettant à le suivre rapidement. « Eric… »

« Je ne suis pas Eric tu te souviens. On travaille ensemble, » lui dit-il.

« Mais attends, on peut-être amis, on est collègue après tout. »

« Oui et c'est tout ce que l'on est. »

Il ouvrit les portes du plateau qu'il franchit à vive allure pour rejoindre son bureau pendant qu'Alicia essayait de le suivre, mais soudain alors qu'elle ne regardait pas, elle percuta Jennifer.

« Pardon, » dit-elle rapidement.

« C'est pas grave, » lui répondit Jennifer. « Comment ça se passe ? »

« Euh… j'ai connu mieux. »

« Eh bien accrochez vous, le colonel Mackenzie ne laissera pas d'erreur passée. »

« Elle a l'air sévère. »

Jennifer ne répondit pas mais lui donna un regard emplis de sous-entendus avant d'aller se servir un café. Si seulement, les gens pouvaient être plus sympa et lui dire quoi faire, parce que là pour l'instant elle n'avait vu aucune sympathie. Sauf, sur cet homme qui s'approchait, elle ne se souvenait plus de son nom mais en tout cas elle avait vu une légère note de gentillesse.

« Bonjour, » lui dit-il. « Capitaine Vukovic. » Alicia fronça les sourcils mais il lui donna un grand sourire. « J'ai lu sur votre visage que vous essayiez de vous souvenir qui j'étais. »

« Oui, merci. Je suis désolée, j'ai un peu de mal. Tout le monde ici est si… »

« Antipathique. Oui. C'est… tout le monde est frustré, c'est-à-dire qu'ici c'est un tremplin pour Washington. Beaucoup espère finir au QG de DC en faisant du bon travail. »

« Parce que le Colonel était à DC, » conclut Alicia.

« Oui et ce qu'il ne comprenne pas c'est moi. J'étais aussi à DC et j'en suis là, et dans le lot j'ai aussi eu une promotion. De plus il y a des rumeurs comme quoi, si on lui a offert ce poste c'est pour pouvoir lui donner celui de DC dès le départ du général Creswell. »

« Alors tout le monde veut faire sa vie ici afin d'avoir la même chance qu'elle et pouvoir faire carrière. »

« Exact. Vous comprenez vite, » dit-il avec un sourire. « Si besoin… mon bureau est là-bas. »

« Merci, » murmura-t-elle alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner.

Enfin il y avait peut être une lueur d'espoir.

« Alors cette nouvelle recrue ? »

« Pas mal. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de l'observer au tribunal mais je pense qu'il y a de quoi faire. »

« Je croyais qu'elle était un cas désespéré, d'après son ancien supérieur. »

« Je ne dirais pas désespéré, je dirais sans expérience. »

« Parfait. Parce que j'ai de quoi lui en donner. »

Mac fronça les sourcils alors que le juge Lane lui tendait un dossier qu'elle prit avec assez d'interrogation. Elle connaissait assez cet homme pour savoir qu'il pouvait être malsain quand il le voulait. Elle ouvrit le dossier doucement et commença à lire les lignes avec un petit rire nerveux.

« Vous trouvez ça drôle ? » Dit-il avec rancœur.

Mac s'enfonça un peu mieux dans le fauteuil en fermant le dossier. « J'ai eu un cas aussi de voyeurisme une fois. »

« Et vous trouvez que c'est amusant. »

« Le voyeurisme : non. La coïncidence : oui. Vous voulez que je la mette sur cette affaire. »

« Exactement. »

Il s'assit un peu mieux dans son fauteuil et but une gorgée de son café avec condescendance et un sourire fier. Ce qui indiqua à Sarah qu'elle devait fortement se méfier de cet homme. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et sourit en voyant une photo sur le mur. Elle ouvrit à nouveau le dossier et son sourire s'agrandit.

« Vous semblez fière de quelque chose colonel. »

« Et vous, sacrément culoté. »

Elle ferma le dossier à nouveau avant de se lever du fauteuil et de poser ses mains sur le bureau en se penchant menaçante.

« Ecoutez-moi, vous et vos amis avez passé presque plus de 2 ans pour essayer de me faire chuter. Vous le faites encore. Croyez-vous que je ne remarque pas tout ce que vous tentez pour faire chuter ma nouvelle recrue. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« De la jeune fille qui a été victime. Qui est-elle pour vous ? Votre fille ? Votre nièce ? »

Le juge Lane retint sa respiration avant de soupirer. « Ma nièce. »

« Ce qui veut dire que si elle défend ce jeune homme, vous la détesterez. Et si elle défend mal ce jeune homme dans une affaire relativement simple, elle sera qualifiée comme une avocate médiocre. Dans les deux cas, elle s'en sort très mal. »

« Je ne suis pas si malsain. »

Mac prit le dossier et commença à s'avancer vers la porte. « Vous savez pourquoi je suis heureuse de pas avoir eu comme avocat mais comme juge. »

« Parce que je suis un bon juge. »

« Non. Parce que vous êtes un avocat médiocre, pitoyable et qui ment très mal. »

Mac ouvrit la porte et la franchit. « Je vais étudier moi-même ce dossier et je défendrais ce jeune homme s'il le faut. Et croyez-moi, vous allez détester m'avoir sur cette affaire, parce que je me ferais un plaisir de vous botter le cul. »

Elle fit alors claquer ses talons sur le sol carrelé du couloir afin d'aller vers les escaliers pour retourner à son bureau et calma ses nerfs sur le marbre des marches. Lorsqu'elle arriva à nouveau à son étage elle frappa presque dans les portes en plexiglas mais elle se retint quand elle vit la masse d'officiers de l'autre côté. Quelle image, elle allait donner.

Elle inspira profondément en lançant des sourires à ses subalternes avant d'aller s'enfermer dans son bureau où elle jeta le dossier. Jennifer qui allait fermer la porte, que Mac avait oubliée, vit tout ce qui se passait et elle comprit qu'elle avait encore eu une mauvaise matinée.

« Madame, » tenta-t-elle.

« Oui, Jen. »

« Euh… il est 11h35 déjà alors… je voulais savoir si vous savez à quelle heure nous allons déjeuner. Parce que j'ai une pile de chose à faire et… »

« Vous n'aimez pas commencé en sachant que vous allez devoir vous arrêter. »

« Oui. »

« On ira dans environ une demi heure. Je dois… passer un coup de fil. »

« Ok. Je ferme la porte, » indiqua-t-elle.

Mac inspira avant de prendre place derrière son bureau et de décrocher son téléphone. Ses doigts tapèrent rapidement sans même qu'elle ne regarde les touches, connaissant le geste par cœur. De l'autre côté de la ligne, il n'y eut pas de réponse, seule la tonalité d'appel. Puis la voix du répondeur lui indiquant que celui qu'elle tentait de contacter n'était pas disponible, se fit entendre. Sarah ferma les yeux, déçue et retint quelques larmes.

« Salut, c'est moi… bon, tu dois être au tribunal et j'aurais aimé t'avoir en ligne pour te parler ou entendre juste…… le son… le son de ta voix. Je fais essayer d'avancer beaucoup dans l'après-midi pour être là tôt ce soir. » Mac inspira une nouvelle fois, retenant son souffle encore une fois pour retenir sa peine. « J'ai vraiment besoin de toi, chéri… appelle moi… je serais dehors pour le déjeuner avec Jennifer et j'aimerais savoir ce qu'on fera tous les deux… tu me manques vraiment. A ce soir. » Elle raccrocha le combiné avant de poser ses coudes sur le bureau et de mettre sa tête sur ses mains.

Immédiatement, elle sut ce qu'elle avait à faire et sa main droite chercha la souris de son ordinateur pour ouvrir le dossier qu'elle voulait. Elle atteignit son disque dur externe et ouvrit le dossier vidéo avant de cliquer sur une en particulier.

Un bruit de fêtes se faisait entendre, des joyeux anniversaires jaillissaient de partout alors que des visages apparaissaient. Mac sourit en voyant Harriet, Bud et tous leurs amis du JAG. Harm et Sturgis étaient côte à côte et Sturgis avait passé un bras autour des épaules d'Harm, une bière dans son autre main.

« Mes amis, mes amis… l'homme ici là… » Dit-il en pointant de sa bière Harm. «…vient d'avoir 43 ans. Il a donc officiellement les premières années très dures de ses 40 ans pour se rapprocher de celle des 45 avec brio, sans soucis. Et en plus, cet homme a même réussi à mettre dans ses filets une magnifique femme. Mac, cet homme a de la chance, n'hésitez pas à le lui faire rappeler. »

Mac tenta de ne pas rire en regardant le visage d'Harm complètement épuisé et triste.

« Enfin… je crois que les félicitations sont de mise car nous fêtons certes son anniversaire, mais aussi et merci Charlie d'avoir gardé ça secret aussi longtemps. »

« J'ai peur, » dit Harm avec crainte.

« Mais non. Charlie. »

Un homme apparu alors aux côtés d'Harm. Charlie était un avocat riche, travaillant dans un grand cabinet très réputé et il allait par chance au même Country Club que Franck. Et un jour, ils avaient joué au golf et Franck avait parlé d'Harm. En moins d'un mois, Charlie et Harm s'étaient trouvés dans le tribunal et finalement ils étaient devenus de très grands partenaires et collègues.

« Eh bien, je travaille avec ce jeune homme depuis plus d'un an maintenant et je dois dire que jamais je n'avais pris autant de plaisir à travailler avec quelqu'un. Et… ce soir… j'aimerais lui faire une proposition. »

« Pas de mariage, Charlie, il est à moi, » résonna la voix de Mac dans la vidéo.

Tout le monde se mit à rire dans la vidéo et Mac sourit encore de ses mots.

« Mais je n'oserais pas ma chère. Une ancienne Marine qui plus est, j'ai beau l'apprécier je veux encore vivre un moment avant que sa femme ne me tue. Enfin… ma proposition Harm… c'est que je ne veux pas que la situation reste comme elle est. En clair, je ne veux plus d'Harm comme collègue… je veux qu'il devienne mon associé à part entière. »

« Wow, je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« Eh bien moi je vais te le dire, » déclara Charlie en prenant Harm par le bras. « Tu vas inviter cette jeune femme à danser et vous allez profiter tous les deux de ton anniversaire. Allez. »

Il poussa encore un peu Harm qui était gêné et Mac se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant la gêne de son futur mari. Et elle sourit encore plus quand elle vit Harm la prenant dans ses bras et l'entraînant sur la piste de danse. C'est au moment où ils s'enlacèrent tendrement que Mike fit un zoom sur eux. Ils s'embrassèrent avec amour partageant ce moment à deux, sans faire attention au monde les entourant.

« Ces deux là. 9 ans pour se trouver et maintenant ils sont indécollables, » marmonna Sturgis.

« Je t'ai entendu Sturgis ! »

« Oups. »

Tout le monde se mit à rire à la gêne de l'avocat et Varèse passa ses bras autour de sa taille et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit sourire. Décidément, ces deux là s'étaient trouvés et d'après les discussions entre Harm et Sturgis qu'elle avait surpris, une demande en mariage serait en cours de route. Si ces deux là se mariaient ça serait un grand jour, surtout pour le père de Sturgis qui n'attendait que ça. Sarah soupira avant d'arrêter la vidéo et de se lever de son fauteuil pour regarder vers la fenêtre. Elle fixa le soleil haut dans le ciel de San Diego et se rappela le nombre de fois où à DC, elle voulait voir le soleil mais qu'elle ne voyait que les nuages.

« Alors ils ne sont toujours pas mariés ? » s'étonna Alicia en picorant dans son assiette.

« Ouais. Quand je suis arrivé à DC et que je les ai rencontrés, ça faisait environ 9 ans qu'ils se tournaient autour. »

« Ils avaient au moins déjà couché ensemble. »

Vukovic fronça les sourcils un instant essayant de trouver une réponse.

« Quoi ? Ils n'ont pas couché ensemble ? » Demanda Alicia.

« En faites, c'est le plus grand mystère de tout le QG du JAG. Personne ne le sait. »

« Mais 9 ans. »

« Justement, c'est ça qui rend la chose encore plus belle. Ils ont vécu 9 ans d'une amitié exceptionnelle et jamais ils n'ont voulu gâcher leur amitié par l'armée qui leur interdisait ça. En faites, on peut dire qu'ils ont été un couple pendant 9 ans. Ils étaient amoureux et le savaient, c'est comme être ensemble sans jamais partager une vie intime. »

« Pour ne pas être séparé par l'armée. »

« Exact. Il m'a fallu un moment pour le comprendre mais bon. »

« J'y crois pas. Vous avez essayé de la draguer, » dit-elle avec un immense sourire.

« Comment… ? »

« Comment j'ai fait pour deviner ? »

« Oui. »

« Intuition féminine, » répondit elle en se penchant avec un grand sourire.

« Alors vous n'avez pas finis les préparatifs ? » Demanda Jennifer en prenant place à une table dehors sur la terrasse, son plateau posé devant elle.

« Non….on a encore des tonnes de choses à faire. En tout cas j'ai trouvé ma robe et je dois faire des ajustements mais tout ça c'est avec Trish. Après, tout ce qui est traiteur…ben on cherche encore….et on a aussi le pâtissier pour la gâteau. On a rendez vous bientôt mais je me souviens plus de quand exactement mais c'est bientôt. »

« Vous avez peur ? »

« Peur ? »

« Oui. Peur du mariage. »

Mac réfléchit un instant, s'interrogeant sur son futur. Avait-elle peur de vivre enfin marié avec l'homme de sa vie ? Pourtant, elle vivait avec lui depuis plus de 2 ans, pourquoi aurait elle peur ? Peut être parce qu'elle s'engagerait devant tous ces amis, officiellement à vie à Harm. Avouant à tout le monde que oui, elle était tombée amoureuse de ce marin têtu dans une roseraie à Washington. Elle regarda alors sa main gauche o il n'y avait à son annulaire qu'une bague de fiançailles. La plus belle qu'elle ait vu de toute sa vie certes mais aucune alliance ne lui tenait compagnie…pour le moment. « Et vous alors. Avec Vukovic. »

« Il n'y a rien entre moi et Vukovic, » répondit Jen.

« Oh Jennifer, j'ai sorti cette excuse pendant près de 9 ans au sujet d'Harm et moi. Et on se marie dans quelques mois. »

« Mais je ne mens pas. On est proches mais c'est tout. »

« On dirais moi à D.C. »

« Non mais sérieusement comment vous avez fait ? »

« La façon dont vous en parler, on devine qu'il y a eu quelque chose. »

« Je dois avouer que j'ai essayé. Et une fois, nous étions ici pour une enquête et je dois dire que j'aurais aimé que ça se finisse dans le lit. D'ailleurs je crois que j'avais une chance……mais quand nous sommes rentrés à DC, la fille dont Harm est tuteur avait eu un grave accident et elle était à l'hôpital. Elle s'est sentie coupable parce que pendant que nous « flirtions » à San Diego, il l'avait appelé pour lui parler mais elle a coupé court à la conversation. Et puis, lui il la mise à l'écart complet, pile quand elle voulait être proche de lui et l'aider il la repoussait. Et c'est là que j'ai compris que je ferais mieux de ne rien tenter parce que si on faisait quelque chose et bien, ça ne serait pas parce qu'elle le souhaiterait. De plus quand elle a été muté ici, j'ai essayé de m'intégrer à sa liste pour son équipe et qu'elle m'a violemment repoussé.»

Alicia fit une petite grimace et picora encore dans son assiette. « Si tous les hommes pouvaient être aussi perspicace que vous. »

« Il m'en a fallu du temps. Et puis…je suis venu ici pour une affaire et je l'ai vu radieuse avec Harm. »

« Et vous êtes arrivé quand pour travailler définitivement ici ? »

« Y a plus de 6 mois maintenant. Ce qui fut une surprise parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi au départ. Mais, je me suis remis en question dès le jour où elle est parti et que le JAG ne fut plus le même. Je travaillais avec elle essentiellement et plus personne ne m'a fait de cadeau après ça. Alors, j'ai bossé dure et j'ai étudié des anciens cas du Colonel et d'Harm J'ai vu leur façon de travailler. J'ai pas mal changé je dois dire. Ce qui m'a valu une promotion qui devait aller avec une mutation dans un autre service parce que d'après beaucoup je n'étais pas prêt pour être un grand avocat à DC. »

« Et ça se passe bien ici ? »

« Pas vraiment. Dirons nous que je fais énormément de bêtise mais le colonel est du genre à donner des secondes chances ; mais j'essaie de pas en abuser. »

« Je vois. J'aurais besoin de quelques conseils parce que là je suis perdue. Je dois dire que ce n'est pas la même chose qu'en Floride. »

« Rien n'est pareil qu'ici. Le colonel a su amené une nouvelle façon de faire. »

« En tout cas elle me terrifie, » Avoua t'elle en se mettant à rire. « J'ai l'impression qu'elle a un cachot où elle torture les jeunes recrues. »

« C'est une ancienne Marin's, pas une dictatrice. »

« Ouais. Et puis si vous êtes encore là c'est qu'elle ne doit pas être si terrible, » ironisa Alicia en se mettant alors à rire.

Vukovic d'abord choqué la rejoignit dans son fou rire, devant avouer qu'elle avait raison.

« Et bien, y en a qui se détende, » dit Mac.

« Ouais, je me demande qui… , » commença à dire Jen en se tournant pour trouver d'où venait ce rire avant de finalement trouver et de sentir son cœur se serrer.

Voir Vukovic avec une autre femme avait le don de lui faire de la peine, mais le voir avec une autre femme et riant, ce qui voulait dire qu'il se sentait bien, lui faisait encore plus mal. Mac fronça les sourcils en fixant Jennifer et eut un petit sourire en coin en imaginant que tous ceux de D.C avait du subir ça pendant 9 ans quand une femme tournait autour d'Harm. Elle se souvenait de la sensation qu'elle avait à chaque fois que cette vision passait devant elle.

« Jen. Ça va ? » Aucune réponse ne vint de la jeune femme, alors Mac opta pour une autre solution. « Coates ! »

Cela eut l'effet escompté et ramena Jennifer dans le monde vivant. « Désolé. »

« Il n'y a rien, » la rassura Mac. « Elle est nouvelle et ne connaît personne. De plus, j'ai demandé au capitaine de l'aider, je pense qu'il profite de ce déjeuner pour en parler. »

« Vous croyez ? »

« Mais oui. Ne voyez pas le mal en chaque femme, ça ne mène à rien. »

« Ouais. Sauf à le voir avec des femmes autour de lui et un jour où l'on se sent prête et qu'on tape à sa porte, on le voit avec une rousse. » Le cœur de Mac se serra et Jennifer baissa le regard. « Je vais retourner travailler, madame. »

Elle se leva doucement de sa chaise prenant son plateau pour le poser sur la table où l'une des personnes de la cafétéria viendrait le prendre pour le vider. Mac regarda son second partir tout en se rappelant qu'elle aussi avait été à cette place. Elle prit alors son portable et appuya sur la touche '2' d'appel rapide, mais il n'y eut que des sonneries lui indiquant que la personne à joindre ne répondait pas, puis vint le répondeur. Elle raccrocha sans même laisser un message et prit une gorgée d'eau pour passer la boule au fond de sa gorge. Alors qu'elle prenait sa fourchette elle sursauta légèrement quand son portable se mit à vibrer, puis en regardant elle vit qu'elle venait d'avoir un SMS.

« Je suis en audience, t'appelle ce soir. Je t'aime. »

Mac eut un petit sourire avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure se maudissant d'avoir oublié que lui aussi devait travailler. Finalement, elle retrouva un semblant d'appétit et finit son plateau avant de se remettre au travail.

« Pardon ! Vous voulez 6 ans d'emprisonnement pour une soirée de beuverie. Je refuse, » dit Eric en jetant son dossier devant lui. « Vous m'entendez ! Je refuse. Et je peux vous dire qu'il vous faudra un certain temps avant de trouver un arrangement. » Il raccrocha violement son téléphone alors qu'Alicia passait devant son bureau. « T'étais où ? » Hurla-t-il après elle.

Elle sursauta avant d'entrer dans le bureau. « C'est à moi que tu parles ? »

« Je t'ai appelé près de 10 fois ce midi et tu répondais pas. »

« Je suis désolé, je suis allé manger et j'ai… »

« Je m'en fous. Tu réponds ! On y va. »

« Où ça ? »

« T'avais qu'à écouter tes messages. »

Eric avança à pas rapide jusqu'à la salle de réunion où se trouvait le fils du Capitaine de vaisseau qui fixait ses chaussures et qui ne prit même pas la peine de se mettre au garde à vous quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Lieutenant c'est un honneur de vous voir. » Ironisa Eric.

« Je viens vous offrir un marché. »

« Sans votre avocat. »

Le jeune homme lança une petite enveloppe marron sur la table qu'Eric prit et ouvrit. « De l'argent. Vous voulez m'acheter ? »

« Vous avez compris. »

« Je ne suis pas à vendre. »

« Je crois que vous allez l'être. Je suis déshydraté. Un verre d'eau, » dit il à Alicia.

« Pardon ? »

« Un verre d'eau c'est trop vous demander. »

« Quartier maître… » Commença à dire Eric.

« On dit s'il vous plait, ensuite je ne suis pas votre bonne mais un officier de grade supérieur donc on dit lieutenant. Et non vous n'aurez pas d'eau étant donné que n'importe quelle boisson vous rend ivre en moins de 2 minutes. » Lança Alicia. « Et sachez que ce n'est pas le chèque ni même le pouvoir de votre père. Parce que allez y , faites le, vous allez vous en tirer…mais dès cet instant…je vous conseille de prendre un garde du corps. Parce que ni vos camarades, ni moi-même n'allons vous rater. Et croyez moi votre père n'aura pas assez d'argent pour retrouver le fils qu'il aimait tant. »

« Vous allez le regretter. »

Il se leva de la chaise où il avait pris place avant d'aller vers la porte et de se tourner. « J'espère que laver des sanitaires ne vous gêne pas car vous aller le faire pendant un long moment. »

La porte claqua alors avec un grand bruit qui s'entendit dans tout le couloir mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui allait suivre.

« Jen attends, » dit Vukovic alors que Jennifer Coates allait vers son bureau.

« Non pas de attends, j'en ai marre. C'est du tu sais je ne suis pas prêt à du je suis jaloux des mecs qui te regardent et pourtant ça ne m'empêche pas de draguer d'autre femmes. »

« Je ne drague personne. »

« Oui, tu as raison et c'était purement professionnel entre toi et la nouvelle. »

« Jen, » répéta Vukovic en posant sa main sur son bras.

« Lâche-moi avant de le regretter, » siffla t'elle entre ses dents.

Mac qui était dans l'embrasure de la porte de son bureau observa la scène assez intriguée et à la fois, avec un sentiment de déjà vu qui l'envahissait de plus en plus. Finalement quand Jennifer arriva à son bureau, leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Jen, » dit Mac d'une voix douce.

« Quoi ? »

« Si vous avez besoin… »

« Je n'ai besoin de rien madame, » répondit Jen le regard triste avant de s'installer et de se mettre à travailler.

« Tu es dingue, tu sais ce que ça va nous coûter, » hurla Eric suivit par Alicia qui baissait les yeux.

« Mais il fallait faire… »

« Arrête ok. La prochaine fois tu te tais, tu va me faire perdre mon procès avec tes conneries, » hurla t'il encore plus fort à tel point que tout le plateau avait entendu. « Pas étonnant que la Floride ait voulu se débarrasser de toi. »

Alicia eut le cœur qui s'arrêta d'un coup et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. C'est alors que floutée par sa peine, son regard croisa celui de tout ses nouveaux collègues et le regard méprisant de Jennifer. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de baisser les yeux et de partir en courant hors du JAG. Mac resta surprise mais Jennifer la sortit de sa torpeur.

« Madame, le capitaine Lee au téléphone. Au sujet de son fils, je crois. »

Décidément sa journée allait être longue.

**Lundi**

**3 Septembre, 2007**

**Plage**

**San Diego, CA**

« Comment ça tu ne sais pas quelle décision prendre ? »

« Elle a insulté le fils d'un Capitaine de vaisseau. »

« Qui lui a proposé un pot de vin, Mac. Ça compte. »

« Mais elle l'a insulté. Elle est sous mon commandement et en moins de 24 heures elle s'est mise à dos deux officiers du JAG, un capitaine de vaisseau et son fils qui est en plus le client de la partie adverse. Harm comment veux-tu que je m'en sorte. »

Mac jeta un coup d'œil à Harm qui tendait un billet au vendeur de l'autre côté du comptoir, pour essayer de sonder quelque chose dans ses yeux. Elle savait qu'en ces moments-là elle pouvait compter sur lui. Mac lécha un peu de sa glace au chocolat avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? » Répondit-il enfin une fois qu'il eut finis de payer. « Tu veux que je te dise qu'elle a tort et que tu devrais lui mettre un blâme alors que je sais qu'au fond de toi la Marine que tu es, aurait botté le derrière de ce jeune idiot. »

« Je commence à avoir peur, » dit-elle en marchant.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu commence à trop bien me connaître. »

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une bonne chose ? » Demanda t'il en se joignant à sa marche.

« Ca dépend. Chaque femme a besoin d'avoir ses secrets. »

« Mais j'aime tout savoir de toi. »

« J'aime que tu saches certaines choses. Comme savoir qu'une bonne glace me remonte le moral. »

« Ouais. Enfin… qui ne devinerait pas que la nourriture te comble. »

Mac soupira en passant son bras sous le sien tout en continuant à manger sa glace. Puis elle sourit et leva la tête vers Harm qui captant son regard penchant sa propre glace vers elle afin qu'elle y goûte.

« T'es pas croyable, » marmonna t'il.

« C'est pas pour ça que tu m'aimes ? »

« Bien sûr. Pour ça et des tonnes de raisons qui me prendraient près de l'éternité pour les énumérer. »

« Oh ce que t'es romantique quand tu veux. »

« Ne dis pas ça à mes confrères. »

Mac sourit avant de se plonger dans un profond silence, perdue dans ses pensées, et sachant qu'elle en avait besoin, Harm ne dit rien. Il la regarda de temps à autre, la contemplant aussi avec plaisir, car ces petits moment si bons étaient aussi si rare.

Il savait qu'en venant avec elle à San Diego et en quittant sa carrière, être ensemble et seuls, passer des moments en couple, tout ça ne serait que très rares voire quasi inexistant pendant de longues périodes. Harm rentrait souvent pour trouver un appartement vide et attendait patiemment qu'elle rentre, faisant la cuisine, réglant les factures et enfin travaillant un peu. Le plus souvent, elle rentrait épuisée et mangeait à peine pour aller ensuite prendre juste une douche et aller se coucher. Il avait eu du mal à surmonter tout ça et puis finalement, il s'était habitué à travailler plus tard pendant un moment et quand Mac avait fini cette longue période d'adaptation, tout était devenu normal. Il arrivait qu'elle travaille beaucoup et soit peu présente comme en ce moment où l'arrivée de cette nouvelle avocate allait lui donner peu de temps pour eux. Seulement, après toutes ses années, ils avaient vite compris qu'il fallait mieux parler de ce genre de chose, ce qui faisait que tout ce réglait.

« On avance notre week-end ? » Demanda Harm.

«On peut ? »

« Bien sûr. On pourra faire plus de choses ce week-end. »

« Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ? » Demanda Mac mutine.

« Et toi ? »

« Oh…. cette question…. »

« Je sais… mais après tout… on aura un week-end pour nous. Que tous les deux. Et étant donné que c'était notre week-end confession et pas notre week-end organisation mariage… on peut passer un week-end romantique… à se faire des câlins et… enfin tu vois. »

Mac se mit à sourire doucement en voyant qu'il se mettait à rougir.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est marrant comme le fait d'en parler te fait rougir alors que tu es loin d'être gêner quand on le fait. »

« Je suis trop occupé pendant qu'on le fait pour pouvoir faire quoique ça soit d'autre. »

« mmm… es-tu en train d'admettre que les Marines sont supérieurs et t'épuises. »

« Mac… »

« Allez, admets le… »

Harm se tourna pour le regarder arrêtant alors de marcher, ce qui stoppa également Mac. Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour partager un doux et tendre baiser plein d'amour et de désir. Doucement de sa langue il lui indiqua qu'il voulait plus que du lèvres-contre-lèvres et Mac les ouvrit afin d'approfondir leur baiser. Harm s'amusa délicatement dans son baiser, voulant lui faire perdre le nord. Et il avait réussi car quand leur baiser s'arrêta, Mac était hors d'haleine, les yeux perdus dans le vague et remplis de désir, qu'Harm devina en quelques secondes.

« Et si on rentrait ? » Demanda Mac.

« Tu n'as pas envie de parler. »

« On pourra parler après. »

« Après quoi ? » Demanda Harm voulant jouer avec elle.

Mac l'attrapa par le col pour le rapprocher d'elle. « Harm, ramène-moi à la maison et fais-moi l'amour, sinon tu vas le regretter crois-moi, » jura Mac entre ses dents.

Harm sourit, à la voilà sa Marine dont il était fou. Elle était donc revenue. Il lui donna un flyboy grin dont elle était si folle et lui donna un court baiser avant de passer son bras autour de sa taille et de partir avec un pas rapide vers leur voiture.

**Mardi**

**4 Septembre, 2007**

**QG JAG**

**San Diego, CA**

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent laissant sortir Mac qui se dirigea d'un pas heureux vers son bureau. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal mais elle avait adoré la nuit dernière dans les bras d'Harm, simplement à s'aimer, à s'embrasser. Et pour une fois, il n'y avait plus eu de boulot, ni de mariage, juste eux d'eux et leur amour.

« Jen, quoi de neuf aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Rien de nouveau, juste un capitaine qui vous attend dans son bureau et qui s'est levé du pied gauche. »

« Un café et une aspirine sont de mises ? »

« Je crois que oui. »

« Oh, pourquoi faut-il qu'après une soirée comme celle d'hier s'enchaîne sur une journée comme ça. »

« Bonne soirée ? »

« Excellente. Une petite ballade sur la plage à manger une glace et ensuite une soirée dans le lit à se faire des câlins. »

« Oh le pied. Je vous hais franchement. Vous savez la chance que vous avez. »

« J'en ai une vague idée, » répondit Mac avec le sourire avant d'entrer dans son bureau pour se trouver face à un homme visiblement très en colère, à la vue de ses sourcils froncés.

Mac prit une profonde inspiration sachant qu'elle allait affronter une lourde situation. Mais au lieu de prendre une mine de fatigue et d'exaspération, elle sourit en fermant la porte.

« Bonjour capitaine… ? »

« Lee. »

« Oh, capitaine Lee. Vous êtes le père du lieutenant qui accuse ses collègues d'avoir abusé de lui. »

« Ce qui est la vérité. Ces jeunes gens viennent d'un milieu où l'arnaque s'apprend dès leur naissance. »

Mac fit une grimace à ces mots, tentant de ne pas rire ou de lui demander s'il plaisantait car le regard qu'il lui lançait n'était pas idéal, et n'invitait aucunes plaisanteries. « Ceci est le rôle des mes avocats, Capitaine. C'est à eux que reviens l'enquête et la découverte de ce qui s'est passé et ceux dans les meilleures conditions. »

« Ce qui inclus l'insulte de la victime. »

« La victime dans cette affaire Capitaine est certes votre fils. Mais je sais qu'il a eu des mots offensants envers mes officiers. Ce qui je vous l'accorde, ne les autorisent pas à en faire de même… »

« Et je déplore le fait que ce matin à mon réveil j'apprends qu'aucune sanction n'a été prise, alors que je vous avais téléphoné. »

« Capitaine, » dit Mac en lui indiquant de s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils face à son bureau avant d'en faire le tour tout en restant debout. « Je n'ai pris aucune sanction c'est vrai car j'ai deux versions, celle de votre fils et celle de mes avocats qui m'ont dit que votre fils avait tenté de les acheter. »

« Vous plaisantez Colonel. Vous préférez croire deux idiots à votre service. Moi qui croyais que vous étiez une bonne avocate pour avoir eu cette place. Mais visiblement, je pense savoir comment vous avez fait. »

« Vous voulez bien me le dire alors. »

Le capitaine Lee se tint un peu plus droit et arrangea son uniforme, passant une main plate dessus avec fermeté avant de lever sa tête bien droite et bien haute pour prouver sa grandeur.

« Votre réputation ou plutôt vos exploits vous ont devancé. »

« De quoi parlez-vous exactement. »

« Eh bien, le colonel Farrow, le capitaine Brumby… ça ne m'étonnerait pas de savoir que le secrétaire d'Etat et même le général Creswell fasse partie de la liste. »

« Êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que je dois ma place à des relations intimes avec ces hommes ? »

« Non. Plutôt des bonnes parties de jambes en l'air avec, en vue d'une promotion. »

Mac resta bouche bée et à la fois décontenancée par tout ça, comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille.

« Capitaine, » commença Mac en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil « en ce qui concerne mes deux relations avec messieurs Farrow et Brumby, elles ne regardent que moi. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de ça pour être promue. Et en ce qui concerne votre fils, vu la réaction que vous venez d'avoir, je pense que ce sont mes avocats qui disent la vérité et je ferais en sorte que votre fils finisse en prison à perpétuité. »

« Vous allez…, » commença-t-il à dire.

« CAPITAINE ! Vous êtes dans mon bureau et c'est moi qui commande ici. J'ai reçu une assez bonne éducation pour rester maître de moi-même mais si ça ne tenait qu'à moi et non au protocole, je vous virerai de mon bureau avec un coup de pied aux fesses et si vous osez refoutre les pieds ici… je me ferais un plaisir de vous envoyer dans la même cellule que votre fils pour insulte à un officier. Alors maintenant sortez avant que ce ne soit la sécurité qui ne s'en charge. »

Le capitaine Lee se leva brusquement en se tenant droit comme un i avec un regard menaçant.

« J'espère que vous aimez le civil colonel, » dit-il avec méchanceté avant de se tourner et de sortir du bureau.

Mac s'assit alors sur son fauteuil alors que la porte claquait violement. Tous les officiers sur le plateau se tournèrent alors que le capitaine le traversait en colère.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Alicia.

« Le père de notre jeune Lieutenant, » lui répondit Eric.

« Mince, tu crois que… »

« Bien sûr. Espérons qu'on ne va pas y passer nous aussi. »

Mac fixa un instant son bureau avant de taper de la main dessus et de la crispait de colère. Si elle était seule dans le bâtiment, elle casserait tout, mais elle devait montrer une meilleure image à ses subalternes.

Elle se passa une main dans ses cheveux et inspira profondément. Tout cela appartenait aux deux avocats de l'affaire.

« Jen, » dit Vukovic en arrivant devant son bureau. « Il s'est passé quoi ? »

« Pas grand-chose. Ta nouvelle petite amie cause des problèmes à sa supérieure en moins de 24h. »

« Ce n'est pas ma petite amie. »

« Oh vraiment. »

« Tu sais, ça me fait rire de te voir comme ça. Après tout qui m'a regardé en me disant on est sous le même commandement et à part une relation de bureau il n'y aura rien. »

« Ecoute… »

« Non tu écoutes. Tu m'as repoussé et j'ai accepté, alors arrête tes crises de jalousie. Tu as pris cette décision toute seule et si tu commences à en vouloir à une pauvre fille qui vient d'arriver, qui est perdue et qui est heureuse de trouver un peu d'aide, c'est que t'as besoin d'être soigner. Maintenant, s'il te plait sois professionnelle et indique au colonel que je veux la voir. »

Jennifer retint ses larmes et appuya sur l'interphone.

« Oui. » Fit la voix fatiguée de Mac.

« Le capitaine Vukovic veut vous voir. »

« Bien faites le entrer, » dit Mac en prenant place sur son fauteuil alors que la porte s'ouvrait et que Vukovic entrait.

« Madame, je vous amène mes rapports… ceux que vous m'avez demandé. »

« Ceux qui sont en retard ou ceux qui risquent de l'être ? »

« Les deux Madame… mais en y repensant bien, étant donné que je vous les donne, ils ne risquent plus de l'être. »

Mac eut un petit sourire alors qu'elle prenait les dossiers des mains du Capitaine. Elle en ouvrit un pour vérifier que tout était en ordre afin de lui ordonner de tout refaire avant la fin de la journée. Vukovic attendit patiemment devant le bureau et laissa son regard errer dans la pièce, souriant à chaque fois qu'il repérait un détail propre à Mac et que les autres ne devaient pas remarquer. Il regarda le petit canapé qu'elle avait mis près de la fenêtre où il y avait d'ailleurs une cheminée qu'elle avait fait changer, afin que l'hiver et les jours de pluies fréquents, elle puisse l'allumer. A cette pensée son sourire s'agrandit.

« Il est au courant ? » Demanda alors Vukovic.

Mac releva les yeux pour croiser le regard bleu de son subalterne et lui sourit tendrement en secouant négativement la tête.

« Non. J'avoue que je ne veux pas lui en parler……ça doit rester entre nous. »

« Bien sûr, je ne dirais rien. Vous avez ma parole. Mais c'est dur de garder un secret, surtout quand on est proche de se marier. »

« Je l'avoue. C'est de plus en plus dur de ne pas y penser, de devoir faire semblant. »

« Vous comptez le lui dire ? »

« Je préfère attendre un peu. Il l'apprendra d'une manière ou d'une autre de toute façon. »

« Vous savez comment le lui dire ? »

« Ayez confiance en moi Capitaine, » dit Mac en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

« Oui madame, » lui répondit-il avec un immense sourire aussi.

Mac se mordit la lèvre inférieure en jetant un coup d'œil dans la même direction que lui tout à l'heure.

« Enfin…. on verra. J'ai une question à vous poser, vous avez parlé avec notre nouvelle recrue, pensez-vous qu'elle puisse faire l'affaire sur un cas assez banale sans le transformer en affaire nationale. »

« Je pense qu'elle le peut. Il suffit de lui faire confiance et je pense qu'en la mettant sur un cas simple… mais si vous voulez je peux la superviser. »

« Ça serait idéal. Merci. Rompez. »

« A vos ordres, » dit-il en se mettant au garde à vous.

« Alors, on commence par quoi ? » Demanda Alicia.

« Par toi qui doit apprendre à ne pas insulter le plaignant. »

« Il m'avait insulté en premier. »

« J'en ai rien à faire. On n'est plus des gamins, tu devrais retenir ça. »

« Ouais… je sais, je me souviens de ce que tu as dit devant… oh… les ¾ de nos collègues. »

« Si tu étais compétente peut-être que ça ne serait jamais arrivé. »

« Et nous allons le voir justement, » dit la voix de Mac derrière lui.

Les deux avocats se figèrent sur place au son de sa voix et se tournèrent face à elle.

« Vous n'avez pas une audience Lieutenant Martins ? »

« Oui, madame. Je vais y aller. »

Mac lui donna un petit sourire alors qu'il sortait rapidement de la pièce laissant Alicia seule face à l'imposante femme qu'elle était.

« Comment allez-vous Lieutenant Devreaux ? »

« Bien Madame. »

« Pas trop dur. »

« Franchement Madame ? »

« Hormis l'affaire Lee, bien entendu… »

« C'est très dur. Tout le monde vous regarde comme si… si… »

« Si vous marchiez sur des œufs avec un plateau sur une main remplit de verres en cristal très bancale. »

« Exact. »

« Déjà vu. Et le conseil que je peux vous donner c'est ne pas vous laisser faire. Croyez-moi même en étant Lieutenant Colonel, on vous épie toujours. C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à vous pour une affaire assez banale. »

« Moi Madame ? »

« Oui. Asseyez-vous que je vous explique. »

Bien qu'elle soit dans son bureau, Alicia lui obéit et prit place face à Mac, légèrement anxieuse de ce qui allait se passer.

« J'ai une affaire pour vous… Le juge Lane a une nièce qui est la victime de cette affaire. Visiblement, le chauffeur de son père, un simple quartier-maître aurait espionné sa fille… pendant qu'elle était dans sa chambre à l'université. Il a été pris sur le fait par les caméras de surveillance de l'université, et bien entendu lorsque le père a été au courant… vous devinez la suite. »

« Il est accusé de voyeurisme. »

« Exactement… Mais ce qui est encore plus gênant c'est que ce jeune homme ne fait rien pour s'en sortir à l'inverse de la jeune fille qui aurait eu un accès de colère en apprenant que quelqu'un avait porté plainte. »

« Ce n'est pas logique. Normalement il devrait se défendre et elle devrait lui en vouloir. »

« Je sais. J'ai étudié le cas, je pense que vous pouvez vous en sortir… »

Mac lui tendit le dossier qu'Alicia prit avec interrogation. « Mais ? »

« Mais ? »

« Y a toujours un mais… et je sens que c'est un gros mais. Y a un truc qui cloche ? »

« En effet… je vous l'ai dit c'est la nièce du juge Lane et il tient à sa nièce. »

Alicia soupira en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil de bureau alors qu'elle venait de réaliser le pourquoi de la situation.

« Et il a demandé à ce que ce soit vous qui défendiez ce jeune homme. »

« Ouais… et dans les deux cas je suis foutue. Soit je gagne et donc sa nièce sera remise en cause, soit il gagne et c'est ma capacité à défendre qui sera remis en cause. »

« Vous avez tout compris. »

Alicia se passa une main sur le visage, essayant de mettre ses idées en ordre et surtout évacuer ses angoisses. Elle aurait dû comprendre que ça n'allait pas être facile. Peut-être que Dieu la punissait d'avoir couché avec un de ses collègues.

« Si je peux vous donner un conseil. Gagnez. Qu'importe la réputation de cette jeune fille, parce que si vous gagnez vous leur prouverez que vous n'avez pas peur d'eux. Que vous êtes avocate, que vous faites votre travail et que s'ils sont fautifs eh bien vous leur tiendrez tête. »

« Et ils me persécuteront encore. »

« Et vous croyez qu'ils feront quoi si vous perdez ? »

Alicia soupira. « Ils me persécuteront aussi. »

« C'est pas compliqué. Il faut comprendre que vous avez deux défauts, le premier vous êtes jeune donc avec peu d'expérience et le deuxième vous êtes une femme donc le sexe faible selon eux. Ils feront tout pour vous faire tomber, mais nous on a plus de force qu'eux et c'est ce qu'il faut leur montrer. Et croyez-moi, même avec des années d'expérience, ils peuvent vous traiter comme si vous n'étiez rien. »

« C'est votre cas ? Enfin… je veux dire… s'ils me mettent sur cette affaire, c'est qu'ils veulent voir si vous allez arriver à faire quelque chose avec moi. »

« Bienvenue dans l'enfer du JAG… même si vous avez de l'expérience ils feront tout pour vous faire chuter… mais ils savent tous qu'ils vont avoir du mal à le faire. »

« Mais vous n'en avez pas assez de ça. Vous êtes une avocate exceptionnelle. Aux quatre coins des USA on connaît vos affaires… vous n'avez plus rien à prouver à part qu'une femme peut être JAG. »

« Merci… mais ça ne leur suffit pas… ils veulent depuis si longtemps une place qu'une femme a obtenu. »

Mac se leva doucement en remettant son uniforme bien en place et bien droit. « J'ai eu une affaire similaire quand j'étais à D.C, alors si vous avez besoin… vous savez où est mon bureau… et si je peux vous donner un autre conseil, au vu des âges des deux jeunes personnes, je pense qu'il y a de l'amour dans l'air. »

« Merci madame. »

« Bon courage lieutenant et ne me décevez pas. »

« A vos ordres, madame. »

Mac lui fit un maigre sourire avant de sortir du bureau d'Alicia pour retourner dans le sien. Le jeune lieutenant baissa alors les yeux sur le dossier qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses mains, prit du papier, un stylo et posa tous ça à côté avant de se lever et de fermer la porte. Elle allait leur montrer qu'elle pouvait y arriver.

**Jeudi**

**6 Septembre, 2007**

**QG JAG**

**San Diego, CA**

« On n'a rien, strictement rien pour cette affaire, et plus le temps avance et plus l'accusation arrive à descendre nos clients, » dit Eric en colère en jetant le dossier sur son bureau.

Alicia le regarda un peu et se contenta d'hocher de la tête, ne sachant que dire à son partenaire sous peine de se faire hurler dessus. Elle avait trop peur d'être une fois de plus humiliée sous le regard de ses collègues.

« On trouvera… »

« Ah oui comment ? »

« Je l'ignore. »

« C'est bien ça le souci. »

Alicia fronça les sourcils. « Tu peux la faire longue, s'il te plait. »

Eric se passa la main sur le visage pour se calmer. « Tu devrais être plus active et arrêter d'attendre que la solution te tombe du ciel. »

« Dis-moi tu as toujours agi comme ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en se levant.

« Comment ça ? »

D'un geste brusque, elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau et en franchit l'embrasure avant de se tourner. « Comme un vrai connard, » répliqua-t-elle avant de faire demi tour et de partir telle une fusée et en colère sauf que cette fois aucune larme ne coulaient le long de ses joues mais un sourire ornait son visage.

« Madame, » interpella un jeune officier. « Une certaine mademoiselle Lane vous attends dans votre bureau. »

« Merci. »

Son sourire s'agrandit, décidément aujourd'hui n'était pas la pire journée de la semaine. La chance commençait à tourner.

« Mademoiselle Lane, » dit Alicia avant de fermer la porte de son bureau. « Je suis le lieutenant Devreaux, je suis l'avocat du quartier-maître Jones. Vous voulez boire quelque chose un café. »

« Non, merci. »

Alicia lui sourit avant de s'asseoir face à elle afin de bien juger visuellement la personne qu'elle avait dans son bureau. Elle allait scruter tous ces mouvements à chacune de ses questions.

« Tout d'abord sachez que je veux juste vous poser quelques questions au sujet du quartier-maître. J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous connaissiez ? »

« Oui. Lui et moi avons grandi à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Ensuite il est parti étudier et quand il est revenu il a été engagé pour être le chauffeur de mon père. Il était aussi de temps à autre employé en tant que technicien. Le métier de chauffeur c'est récent. »

« C'est-à-dire ? 1 an ? Quelques mois ? »

« Juste trois mois. Mon père a eu un accident de voiture et il a été assez blessé donc il a demandé à Tim… c'est le quartier-maître… de conduire une voiture. »

« Sinon il est technicien. »

« Oui. Il est doué en informatique. »

Le sourire qu'elle affichait en disant cela, apporta un sourire sur le visage d'Alicia. Elle semblait si fier de ce soit disant criminel qui l'avait regardé à son insu.

« Vous êtes sorti ensemble ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Le quartier-maître et vous ? Y a-t-il eu quelque chose ? Des regards ? Des sorties même entre amis qui semblaient très personnelles ? Des baisers ? »

« Non… enfin… on fêtait mon anniversaire souvent ensemble à une époque. C'était juste une glace… ou une pizza partagée mais rien de plus. »

« Ok. Dernière question… êtes-vous amoureuse de lui ? »

« Quoi ? »

Alicia se mordit la lèvre inférieure, décidément elle commençait à comprendre le truc.

**Jeudi**

**6 Septembre, 2007**

**Appartement du Quartier-maitre Jones.**

**Base de San Diego, CA**

« Quoi ? »

« Êtes-vous amoureux de Mademoiselle Lane ? »

« Non. »

« Non ? Alors pourquoi l'avoir regardé. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas. »

« Quartier-maître… il y a quelque chose que vous et mademoiselle Lane ne me dites pas. J'ai regardé dans votre passé et le sien… le soir où vous avez été pris en flagrant délit de voyeurisme… cela faisait 20 ans qu'elle habitait à côté de chez vous. »

« Et alors ? »

« Eh bien… quand on est amoureux le premier jour de la rencontre est très important. »

« On n'est pas amoureux. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. »

« Alors pourquoi vous ne faites rien ? Pourquoi vous ne m'aidez pas à vous faire sortir de ça ? Si on vous accuse de voyeurisme, vous pouvez dire adieu à vos rêves de carrière. Quartier-maître si vous ne me dites pas ce qui s'est passé exactement… on risque gros. »

« Rien… madame. Un pari… je voulais prouver à des amis que j'avais assez de courage pour faire ça. »

« Je n'y crois pas du tout. Je suis sûre qu'il y a plus. De l'amour peut-être ? »

« Non. »

« Quartier-maître… je peux vous assurer que si c'est ça et qu'elle est votre complice, je peux faire en sorte qu'aucun de vous ne soit affecté par ça. »

« Madame avec votre respect, ma défense est irréalisable. Je suis désolé qu'on vous ait donné mon cas. »

« Pas autant que moi, » dit-elle en se levant pour aller vers la fenêtre afin de regarder la vue qu'elle avait de la base. Elle voyait tous ces militaires se dirigeant à pas rapide vers leur quartier. « Sincèrement j'espère qu'elle en vaut la peine, car vous mettez en jeu deux carrières. »

« Vraiment ? »

Elle eut un petit rire et se retourna, un sourire sur son visage mais elle le perdit en quelques secondes.

« Je viens d'arriver ici et ma réputation en tant que bonne avocat est quasi-inexistante. Alors, on me met à l'épreuve. Savez-vous ce que fait l'oncle de votre amie ? »

« Non. »

« Il est juge… c'est un homme qui va me juger et qui tient ma carrière en main. De toute façon, qu'importe l'issue du procès je suis foutue. Si on gagne, ce juge fera de ma vie un enfer, si je perds eh bien on dira que je suis une piètre avocate incapable de gagner une affaire comme celle là. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Ne le soyez pas… ce qui me gêne c'est que dans cette affaire, deux personnes, qui je suis sûre, sont amoureuses l'une de l'autre causent une affaire comme celle là. »

Alicia prit sa mallette et commença à ranger ses affaires avant de la fermer. « Je vais vous donner un conseil. Prenez votre téléphone et parlez-lui. »

Sans ajouter un autre mot, elle partit de l'appartement et sortit rapidement de la base au volant de la voiture de fonction que le JAG lui prêtait. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle allait faire, rentrer au JAG pour retrouver quelques collègues ou enquêter encore. C'est alors qu'elle tourna pour vers le Balboa Park, elle avait besoin de se détendre et de marcher.

Elle trouva une place où se garer et descendit de la voiture avant de partir pour traverser l'immense parc. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse, qu'elle trouve une solution. Le colonel Mackenzie l'avait bien aidé sur l'affaire Lane, puisqu'elle avait trouvé visiblement le problème. Ils étaient amoureux et ne pouvaient se le dire ou le vivre pleinement à cause du père de la jeune femme. Mais aussi parce qu'ils étaient têtus tous les deux. Si seulement elle arrivait à s'en sortir sur cette affaire, ça lui donnerait un peu de courage.

Pour ce dossier là, elle avait lu les antécédents de chaque individu, leurs caractères, et s'était mis à leur place quelques instants.

« Voilà, c'est ça, » dit-elle à voix haute en s'arrêtant. « Je dois penser comme lui. Tu dois penser comme le quartier-maître Lee, Al. »

Mais maintenant comment faire.

« Réfléchis, tu es le fils d'un Capitaine de Vaisseau, tu es arrogant, ce qui fait que tu t'attires la colère de tes co-équipiers mais aussi… mais aussi…. »

« John arrête ça suffit, » hurla une jeune fille en riant quelques mètres plus loin alors que son copain l'attraper dans ses bras pour la faire tournoyer. Le bonheur du couple était clairement visible.

« Mais aussi… le rejet des filles. »

Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage. 'Quartier maître Lee vous êtes finit,' pensa-t-elle.

**Vendredi**

**7 Septembre, 2007**

**Maison des Rabb**

**San Diego, CA**

**10 :45 PM**

« Tu sais que t'es doué, » soupira Mac en fermant les yeux, profitant entièrement du plaisir qu'Harm lui procurait.

Elle gémit doucement alors que ses mains descendaient dangereusement mais à la fois, elle était très impatiente.

« Tu me le dis à chaque fois, » lui susurra Harm dans le creux de l'oreille.

La seule source de lumière dans le salon venait des quelques bougies allumées aux quatre coins de la pièce. Cela donnait aussi une sensation de chaleur et surtout une odeur de vanille que Mac adorait par-dessus tout. Elle se souvenait encore du jour où pour la première elle les avait allumés. C'était un soir, où après une dure journée de travail elle l'avait initié au bain relaxant. Il trouvait ça trop féminin et s'était moqué d'elle, puis finalement il l'avait accepté. Mac mettait ça sur le compte de l'habitude, surtout qu'elle sentait toujours la vanille ou l'amande douce à cause de ses gels douche et Harm s'y était habitué humant ce parfum chaque nuit et chaque matin.

« Tu as un don pour les massages, » murmura-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans le coussin.

Harm sourit en passant ses mains dans le creux de ses reins pour lui donner un tendre massage dont il avait le secret, s'arrêtant à la naissance de son jean. Doucement il s'arrêta et baissa la tête pour déposer un baiser sur son omoplate nu.

« Harm… »

« Mmmm. »

« Tu fais quoi ? »

Il eut un petit sourire. « Je profite de ma femme. »

« Future femme. Je n'ai pas encore dis oui. »

« C'est tout comme, » dit-il en embrassant encore son omoplate. Puis sa main prit délicatement une mèche de cheveux pour l'écarter et approcha sa bouche de son oreille. Mac ferma encore plus les yeux alors qu'il l'embrassait juste à cet endroit si sensible avant de prendre son lobe et de le sucer délicatement.

« Oh seigneur, » gémit-elle.

« Dieu n'a rien avoir. »

« Façon de parler. »

Il déposa alors un baiser au creux de son épaule, enfouissant encore plus sa tête avant que Mac ne se retourne doucement entrainant le T-shirt qu'elle avait mis sur son corps pour cacher sa poitrine.

« Hmm dommage, » murmura Harm en voyant le maudit T-shirt.

« Tu les as assez vu. »

« Pas assez je trouve. »

« Vous n'en avez jamais assez vous les hommes. »

« Vous plaindriez vous miss Mackenzie. »

« Pas vraiment. »

Elle avait un sourire plus que grand sur son visage, elle rayonnait de bonheur et sentit son cœur battre plus vite alors qu'il approchait ses lèvres de siennes pour lui donner ensuite l'un des plus tendres et doux baiser qu'ils aient partagées dans leur vie. Ses mains passèrent rapidement autour de son cou pour le rapprocher d'elle et gémit encore plus quand ses mains retirèrent rapidement le T-shirt pour venir caresser son corps. C'est alors que le téléphone sonna les interrompant dans leur tête-à-tête amoureux.

« Laisse sonner, » dit Harm entre deux baisers.

« Attends j'regarde qui c'est, » lui répondit-elle en se relevant pour prendre le téléphone.

« Laisse. »

« C'est le bureau. » Dit-elle en regardant l'écran du téléphone.

« C'est le week-end Mac,» dit Harm en embrassant une fois de plus son cou histoire de lui faire oublier ce coup de fil.

« Je dois répondre. » Tenta-t-elle de dire entre deux gémissements.

« Mac. »

Elle ferma les yeux pour oublier la sonnerie mais n'y parvint pas. « J'en ai pour deux secondes, » dit-elle en le repoussant doucement avant de se mettre debout en prenant le T-shirt. « allo ? … oui. bonjour capitaine que puis-je pour vous ? Oh vraiment ?... vous voulez bien attendre deux minutes je monte dans mon bureau, » dit-elle en commençant à partir.

Elle éloigna un peu le téléphone et profita de cette mise en attente pour se rhabiller alors qu'Harm s'allongeait sur la couverture avec un long soupir. Il passa ses mains sous sa tête et fixa le plafond.

« Oui capitaine, je suis prête… envoyez moi la vidéo. » Dit Mac en tapotant sur son ordinateur.

{« Nous avons pu examiner la vidéo et monter légèrement le son, nous avons même demandé à un spécialiste de lire sur les lèvres et vos avocats disent vrai. »}

« Il leur propose un pot de vin. »

{« Oui madame »}

« Très bien capitaine je vous remercie, je vais en parler de suite avec la commission disciplinaire qui se charge de l'affaire. Merci beaucoup. »

{« De rien, madame et bon week-end »}

« Merci, bon week-end à vous aussi, » répliqua-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Elle visionna la vidéo un moment avant de prendre le téléphone et de composer un numéro.

« Bonjour, pourrais-je parler au juge Patricks s'il vous plait, de la part du colonel Mackenzie, » dit-elle à la jeune femme qui venait de lui répondre.

{« Je vous le passe tout de suite madame »}

Elle attendit quelques instants avant qu'un homme ne lui répondre.

{« Colonel Mackenzie ? Que me vaut un appel de votre part si tard ? »}

« Désolé de vous déranger mais j'ai des preuves que le quartier-maître Lee a proposé de l'argent à mes avocats. Etant donné que vous vous charger de la plainte qu'il a portée contre eux pour insulte j'ai pensé que ça pourrait vous intéresser. »

{« Tout à fait. Quand pouvez-vous me donner cette preuve ? »}

« Je suis en train de vous l'envoyer sur votre boîte mail. »

{« Parfait… »}

Au moins vingt minutes plus tard, elle raccrocha le téléphone après qu'elle et le juge aient discuté des conséquences que ça allait avoir.

Elle redescendit dans le salon rapidement. « Harm je suis désolée, mais en faites je… » Commença-t-elle à dire avant de se rendre compte qu'elle parlait pour rien. Il n'était plus dans le salon et il avait éteint les bougies et rangé leurs affaires.

« Harm ? » Appela-t-elle en cherchant son compagnon des yeux. « Chéri ? »

Puis elle entendit le bruit de la douche qu'on venait de démarrer. Elle monta donc à l'étage avec un petit soupir et se dirigea dans leur chambre pour aller ensuite dans la salle de bain. Elle poussa doucement la porte alors qu'il éteignait le jet d'eau.

« Chéri, je suis désolée, » dit-elle. « C'était pour cette histoire de commission disciplinaire… et ils avaient du nouveau…, » commença-t-elle à dire mais elle se rendit compte rapidement que ça ne servait à rien. Elle le comprit, en voyant le visage de son futur mari lorsqu'il sortit de la douche.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas répondre. »

« C'est mon travail, Harm. »

« Et quand moi le travail m'appelle, je décroches ? »

« Tu l'as déjà fait. »

« Combien de fois ? 2 ? Et c'était pour une affaire de viol. »

« Tu peux comprendre que c'est important. »

« Bien sûr, c'est ton travail, » ironisa Harm avec un ton glacial alors qu'il commençait à mettre son boxer.

« Oui, c'est mon travail et c'est important, je suis navrée de te l'apprendre. »

« Je peux te demander un service… ? » Mac sut au ton qu'il employait que ce qui allait suivre n'était pas gentil. « Le jour de notre mariage, pitié, préviens-moi si tu dois faire passer une nouvelle fois ton travail avant ça, histoire que je n'attende pas comme un abruti que tu viennes, » répliqua-t-il en mettant son T-shirt avant d'aller dans la chambre, suivis par Mac.

« Tu dramatises, c'est pas croyable. »

« Je dramatise ? Mac, on prépare notre mariage, et toi c'est toujours, travail, travail et travail. »

« Mais c'est normal. Je viens d'avoir ce poste et je dois me battre pour faire mes preuves. »

« Mais quelle preuve Mac ? Ça fait deux ans qu'on est arrivé et on en est toujours au même point. Les choses ne vont pas s'arrêter de tourner parce que tu prends un peu de temps pour ta vie privée. »

« J'en ai pris du temps. J'ai quand même choisi ma robe je te signale. »

« Ah oui ? Et les bouquets ? Le gâteau ? Le traiteur ? La salle ? Qui a fait tout ça ? Toi ? Nous ? Non c'est moi. C'est moi qui passe mes journées à faire des recherches pour qu'ensuite les rares week-ends où tu m'accordes du temps tu me dises oui ou non. »

« Et alors ? »

Le ton montait de plus en plus et tous les deux savaient que soit ça partait en dispute soit l'un des deux devaient ravaler sa fierté. Le souci c'est qu'aucun des deux ne voulaient faire ce sacrifice.

« Je travaille. C'est mon job et c'est très important. »

« Je te signale que moi aussi je travaille et que c'est aussi très important. »

« C'est pas pareil. »

« Ah oui ? Expliques toi. »

« Je suis JAG. Ok ? Je ne suis pas qu'avocate, je suis JAG de San Diego et tu n'as aucune idée de la responsabilité que c'est, ni du type de travail que c'est, » finit-elle par dire en haussant encore la voix.

Mais bien vite elle regretta ses mots quand elle réalisa qu'il aurait très bien pu le savoir et que même, il savait ce que c'était, certes à petit échelle car ce n'était pas pareil d'être le JAG et d'être le remplaçant du JAG, mais en tout cas il le savait.

« Alors c'est vraiment ça que tu penses…, » dit-il d'une voix basse. « Que je ne suis qu'un petit avocat civil de rien du tout… parce que je ne suis pas dans l'armée. Ou plutôt parce que je ne le suis plus… »

Il s'arrêta de parler la colère mêlée à la tristesse bloquant ses mots au fond de la gorge. Finalement, il commença à aller vers la porte de la chambre qu'il ouvrit ensuite.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. »

« Si tu l'as dit. Et tu veux que je te dise… non je n'ai aucune idée de la responsabilité que c'est vu que le jour où on m'a offert cette opportunité je l'ai refusé pour toi. Je ne sais pas quelle responsabilité c'est et toi tu devrais peut-être réfléchir au sacrifice que c'est que de refuser un poste comme celui là pour ne devenir qu'un avocat civil. »

Il sortit de la chambre dont il claqua la porte et alla dans la chambre d'amis pour passer une nuit bien triste. Mac laissa couler une larme solitaire sur sa joue, qu'elle effaça rapidement d'un geste de la main et s'assit sur le bord du lit en soupirant. Voilà comment en deux minutes, un week-end romantique pouvait être fichu en l'air.

**Lundi**

**10 Septembre, 2007**

**QG JAG**

**San Diego, CA**

Eric ne cessait de se tourner et retourner pendant que l'avocat de l'accusation interrogeait son témoin. Où pouvait être Alicia ? Elle n'était pas apparue depuis un long moment et si elle n'arrivait pas d'ici quelques secondes il allait la tuer de ses propres mains. Surtout qu'en ce moment, l'avocat de l'accusation arrivait à s'en sortir très bien avec son témoin, il le faisait couler, brisant alors sa réputation et celles des hommes qu'il défendait.

« J'en ai fini votre honneur, » déclara l'avocat de l'accusation.

« Bien. Lieutenant Martins, d'autres questions ? »

« Non. J'ai fini votre honneur. »

« Parfait, étant donné…, » commença le juge, jusqu'à ce que la porte lourde du tribunal se fit entendre. Mac tourna la tête pour voir celle qui traversait à pas rapide l'allée avant d'arriver entre les deux longues tables où se trouvait chaque partie.

« Votre honneur veuillez m'excuser… mais… la défense a encore un témoin à présenter, » déclara Alicia.

« Encore un témoin ? »

« Votre honneur, l'accusation n'a pas été prévenue de la venue de ce nouvel arrivant. »

« Votre honneur, la défense l'aurait fait, si seulement nous avions pu le faire. Or… le lieutenant Martins et moi-même n'avons pu le trouver qu'il y a seulement quelques heures. Il ou plutôt elle était en mission jusqu'à présent. Bien entendu, la défense ne s'oppose absolument pas à ce que la séance soit suspendue ou ajournée afin que l'accusation puisse préparer un contre-interrogatoire. Cependant, compte tenu du fait que la partie adverse a essayé de soudoyer la défense… je dois avouer que nous sommes très hostiles à leur accorder cette faveur. »

« Votre honneur, la défense nous fait un mauvais procès. Il n'a pas été prouvé que mon client ait payé ces avocats et cette histoire n'a rien à faire avec cette affaire. De plus, je crois savoir que la défense n'a pas hésité à insulter mon client. »

« Votre honneur, l'accusation… »

« Assez ! » Le juge s'arrêta quelques secondes, mais ses yeux avaient de quoi figés la salle. « Je n'ai jamais vu ça de toute ma vie, jamais une telle discorde… L'accusation vous disposerez d'un ajournement pour préparer votre contre-interrogatoire. La défense, faites venir votre témoin. »

« Merci votre honneur. La défense appelle à la barre le premier classe Joanna Greenfield. »

« Merde, » marmonna le jeune homme.

Son avocat se tourna vers lui et le regarda. « Il y a un problème ? »

« Fais chier. »

Mac observa alors toute la situation se mettre en place et sourit doucement en sachant ce qui se préparait.

« Première classe Greenfield, comment connaissez vous le quartier maître Lee ? »

« Eh bien… tout d'abord par son père. Nos maisons ont été mitoyennes pendant un long moment. »

« Quelles étaient vos relations ? »

« De voisinage. On ne se parlait pas beaucoup… sauf quand il fallait aller le voir pour lui demander de baisser le son. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Objection votre honneur, le passé de mon client n'a rien à voir. »

« Votre honneur, le passé de son client est très important pour cette affaire. »

« Objection rejetée. Continuez. »

« Bien votre honneur. Alors que vouliez-vous dire ? »

« Eh bien… il était connu pour être le roi de la fête pendant l'absence de son père. »

« Le roi de la fête ? »

« Oui. Il organisait des fêtes avec des amis du lycée et il avait d'après ses amis « la meilleure descente » à des kilomètres à la ronde. »

« Donc… si je comprends bien, il supportait très bien l'alcool. »

« Et il le supporte toujours. Le soir de l'incident… je suis allée fêter mon anniversaire au même bar qu'eux et je les ai vus. Ils s'amusaient bien… jusqu'à un certain moment. »

« Lequel ? »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux avant d'inspirer profondément. « Eh bien le quartier

-maître est venu et a dragué mon amie… enfin… mon amie était une civile donc personne ne le connaissait. Mon amie est en extérieure une fille sauf que…. »

« C'est une transsexuelle ? »

« Oui. Et le quartier-maître l'a dragué… le problème c'est que les autres l'avaient remarqué et qu'ils l'ont laissé faire… histoire de rire… et quand il s'est rendu compte de la vérité, le quartier-maître s'est énervé et est parti. »

« Il y a des preuves ? »

« Oui. Une des caméras vidéo du parking a filmé la courte dispute entre les différents protagonistes. Mais c'est surtout celle de l'arrière du bar qui a filmé le coup de poing qu'a donné le quartier-maître à mon amie. »

« Votre honneur avant que l'accusation puisse objecter nous avons ces vidéos. Si la cour veut bien regarder vers le moniteur. »

La vidéo commença à être diffusée et sur celle-ci on voyait bien la situation, on voyait le quartier-maître frapper la jeune femme et boire une gorgée de plus de ce qui n'était certainement pas une bière. Et pendant que la vidéo passait, Alicia distribua une liasse de feuilles au juge, à l'accusation et à Eric avec un petit sourire.

« Votre honneur, je me suis permise de vous transmettre des copies de rapport de police faisant preuve que le quartier-maître est bien un roi de la fête. Il a été vu dans plusieurs bars civils de la région et plusieurs fois il a été arrêté en état d'ivresse. Et visiblement, il tenait assez bien l'alcool pour prendre le volant certaines fois. »

« Ouais, ben moi au moins je m'éclate ! » hurla le jeune homme.

« Quartier-maître. »

« Et toi, tu es jalouse parce que je ne t'ai jamais dragué. »

« Quartier-maître ! »

« Et toi et ta salope d'amie totalement anormale et ces petits connards vous avez voulu vous foutre de ma gueule eh bien voilà où vous en êtes. »

« QUARTIER-MAITRE !!!! »

Le silence se fit instantanément alors que le juge avait quasiment hurler dans le tribunal.

« Ce n'est pas une attitude tolérable pour un officier de votre rang. Et j'aurai beaucoup de chose à vous dire mais j'ai beaucoup de respect pour votre père. Je déclare les accusés non coupables et vous quartier-maître, je m'occuperai personnellement de votre cas. Je déclare cette affaire close. »

Mac assise sur un des bancs observait tout ça avec un grand sourire alors qu'Alicia soupirait de bonheur et fermait les yeux pour profiter de cette victoire. Leurs clients les remercièrent et en particulier elle, ce qui énerva un peu Eric.

« Bravo, » lui dit-il avec un ton sarcastique. « Tu as réussi. »

« Non. On a réussi. Si tu ne m'avais pas autant blessé, je n'aurais pas eu envie de chercher une solution. C'est grâce toi. »

« Arrête. »

« Je t'assure, » dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. « D'ailleurs je dois dire que tu es doué dans le bottage de derrière, » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Alicia. »

« Ecoute, je sais que la situation est un peu dure mais elle l'est pour nous deux. Alors ce qui serait le mieux c'est qu'on oublie tout ça. On a eu un moment d'égarement. Je veux dire je suis juste une fille que tu as rencontré dans un bar. »

« Ouais. On pourrait faire ça. »

« C'est ok ? » Dit-elle en tendant la main.

Il sourit et la serra avec une des siennes. « Ok. »

Mac les observa un moment un sourire sur son visage grandissant avant de s'approcher.

« Lieutenants, je dois vous dire félicitations pour cette affaire, » dit Mac.

« Merci madame, » répliquèrent les deux officiers.

« Et en guise de récompense je viens vous dire que je sors du bureau du juge en charge de votre souci avec notre jeune quartier-maître Lee et vous n'aurez rien, aucun blâme. Nous avons découvert qu'il vous avait provoqué et que vous avez réagi en tant que tel. Même si lui répondre en l'insultant n'est pas une solution. Donc à l'avenir, lieutenant Devreaux ne le faites plus. C'est compris ? »

« Oui, madame. »

« Bien. Encore bravo à vous deux. Vous faites une bonne équipe. Et j'attends votre rapport sur mon bureau le plus rapidement. »

Mac se retourna et sortit du tribunal alors que les deux officiers se souriaient.

« On va au bar ce soir. Tu veux venir ? »

« On ? » Demanda Alicia alors qu'eux aussi sortaient du tribunal.

« Oui. Vukovic, Jen, moi et certains autres. »

« Ah oui ? Je sais pas. J'ai encore mon autre affaire à régler. »

« Ça avance comment ? »

« Dans le bon sens. »

« C'est vrai ? C'est génial. En tout cas si tu as besoin d'aide… la porte de mon bureau est ouverte. »

« Merci, » répliqua-t-elle alors qu'il accélérait ses pas pour partir vers le plateau et rejoindre son bureau.

Alicia le suivit et alla dans son propre bureau où elle retrouva la nièce du juge Lane assise, l'attendant.

« Bonjour mademoiselle Lane. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Je voudrais vous parler de la plainte de mon père. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle ironiquement en prenant place derrière son bureau.

« Oui. Je suis allé parler à Tim. »

Alicia afficha alors un grand sourire et posa ses mains sur le bureau les serrant l'une et l'autre.

« Racontez-moi ça. »

« Je lui dirais monsieur, » dit Jennifer. « Au revoir. » elle raccrocha son téléphone avant de se lever de son bureau et d'aller voir Mac.

« Madame ? »

« Oui Jen. »

« Le bureau des adoptions de San Diego a appelé pour vous annoncer que l'assistante sociale a rendu son rapport. Le rendez-vous est donc maintenu. »

« Très bien, » répondit Mac anxieuse. « C'est même parfait. Merci. »

« De rien. Et bon courage. »

Mac lui sourit avant de prendre son téléphone et de composer avec ses doigts un numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Malheureusement elle tomba sur messagerie.

« Harm c'est moi… il faut qu'on parle… j'ai reçu un appel et… voilà. J'avais besoin de te parler de ça mais tu dois être au tribunal. On parlera ce soir… je t'aime, » dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Elle ferma les yeux pour éviter de pleurer et se plongea à nouveau dans son travail.

Jennifer remarqua son attitude et comprit que le week-end n'avait pas été idyllique. Le sien non plus d'ailleurs, il avait été hanté de cauchemar où elle voyait Vukovic et la nouvelle s'embrasser. Elle secoua rapidement sa tête pour oublier et retirer cette vision de son esprit. Mais bizarrement lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux Vukovic était toujours là.

« Que veux-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle froidement.

« Je voulais de te demander si tu viens avec nous ce soir, on va boire un verre ensemble pour fêter l'arrivée d'Alicia et puis leur victoire avec Eric. »

« Oh vous lui offrez une petite fête. »

« Arrête d'être méchante avec elle. Elle ne t'a rien fait. »

« Mais je ne suis pas méchante. »

« Ah bon ? Eh bien le jour où tu l'es je prends mes jambes à mon coup, parce que si t'es gentille là, je comprends pourquoi tu es si souvent seule. Le colonel est là ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit-elle une boule se formant dans sa gorge.

Il se retourna et alla dans le bureau de sa supérieure laissant Jennifer décontenancée. Elle n'essaya même pas de se remettre au travail et au contraire partit aux toilettes. Elle traversa le plateau rapidement ce qui parut suspect aux yeux de certains de leur collègues et poussa avec force la porte. Lorsque celle-ci se referma, une larme coula le long de sa joue et elle ne chercha pas à l'effacer. Elle avait soudain l'impression que son cœur venait de s'arrêter de battre.

« Bon je crois que vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, » dit Alicia en se levant de sa chaise. « Mais je tiens à vous dire mademoiselle Lane, que vous feriez mieux d'avoir une longue discussion avec votre père afin que ce genre de choses n'arrivent plus. »

« Oui madame. Au revoir, » répondit la jeune femme en sortant du bureau.

Alicia se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se leva tout en tentant de ne pas se mettre à sauter de joie. Si tout se passait comme prévu, elle s'en sortirait aussi avec cette affaire. En une journée c'était plus que génial. Elle devait se remettre les idées en place rapidement et commencer son rapport et un petit tour aux toilettes était nécessaire.

C'est alors en poussant la porte, qu'elle vit Jennifer, les deux mains appuyées sur un des lavabos, fixant son image dans une glace, les yeux rougis par des larmes qui avaient laissé un sillon humide le long de ses joues.

« Bonjour, euh… Jennifer. »

« Bonjour, » dit Coates en se tenant droite et en prenant un air un peu plus normal.

« Ça va ? »

« Très bien. »

« Sûre. Parce qu'on dirait… »

« Ça ne vous regarde pas lieutenant. Et je vous conseille de rester à votre place et je resterai à la mienne. »

« Ok, » répondit Alicia avant d'ouvrir une des portes mais elle se retourna et se rapprocha de Jennifer. « Ecoutes ou écoutez… si ça a un rapport avec le capitaine Vukovic… »

« Tais-toi ok ? », dit Jennifer en se mettant face à elle. « N'essaie pas de jouer la gentille petite fille qui veut être amie avec tout le monde. Tu es mauvaise comédienne. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de ça. Je veux juste mettre les choses au clair. »

« Oh mais elles le sont crois-moi. »

« Non au contraire. Ecoutes, les gens me juge souvent trop rapidement et le capitaine a été très gentil avec moi. Mais j'ai compris que tu tenais à lui et je ne veux surtout pas te le prendre. C'est un collègue comme tout le monde et c'est tout. Je suis désolé que tu l'ais pris comme ça… mais comprends moi… c'est la seule personne qui m'est ouvert les bras et qui a été gentil avec moi… la preuve c'est que même toi, tu as été méchante et pourtant tu n'es pas comme les autres. Et à la limite je pensais avoir ton soutien. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien… tu sais comment tout le monde te voit. »

« Non, mais je serais curieuse de le savoir. »

Alicia se remordit la lèvre inférieure consciente de son erreur. Elle n'aurait pas dû en parler. « En faites, tout le monde dit que si tu es là, c'est par ce que tu es amie avec le Colonel et c'est tout. Mais… je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai entendu parler du travail que tu as fait avec elle et son partenaire, sur une affaire en Floride où tu es devenue jurée. Et je pense que si tu étais déjà l'assistante du JAG à Washington DC, c'est que tu le méritais. Je tuerais pour être à ta place. Franchement, tu es la seule personne ici qui semble pouvoir être amie avec le Colonel et j'ai vu comment te parles les gens qui viennent la voir. Aucun ne te parles mal, ou ne te respectes pas. Tu ne te laisses pas marcher sur les pieds et tu arrives à concilié ton amitié avec le Colonel et à la fois votre différence de grade sans trop de soucis. Et pour faire ça, il faut vraiment être forte. Et tu n'en profites pas en plus pour te montrer arrogante. Au contraire. »

Jennifer resta sans voix à la déclaration de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa rivale. Cette dernière lui fit un maigre sourire avant d'aller dans une des cabines dont elle ferma rapidement la porte. Coates regarda par terre et murmura un merci avant de sortir des toilettes. Finalement, elle avait peut-être raison. Peut-être ne devait-elle pas la voir en tant que rivale, bien au contraire.

**Lundi**

**10 Septembre, 2007**

**Appartement du Quartier-maitre Jones.**

**Base de San Diego, CA**

Timothy Jones ferma la porte de son frigo avec un long soupir, n'ayant pas du tout faim ce soir. C'est alors qu'un coup à la porte de son appartement le sortit de ses pensées et il alla répondre. Quand il ouvrit, il fut surpris de voir quelqu'un qu'il souhaitait tant voir.

« Gabrielle ? »

« Salut Tim. Je peux entrer ? »

« Bien sûr, » il s'éloigna de la porte pour la faire entrer tout en l'observant. Il la trouvait magnifique. « Ton père n'est pas là ? Ou tu lui a dit que tu es venue de ton plein grès. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me colle en plus du voyeurisme une plainte pour enlèvement. »

Gabrielle Lane se mit à rire avant de prendre place sur le canapé alors que Tim fermait la porte. « T'inquiètes. Je vais aller lui parler et lui faire retirer sa plainte. »

« Tu vas aller lui parler ? » Demanda-t-il en prenant place sur le canapé à côté d'elle.

« Oui. »

« Et tu vas lui dire quoi ? »

« Je vais lui parler de nous, » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« De nous ? »

« Oui. » Elle commença à rougir alors qu'il la fixa avec des yeux remplis d'amour. « Je voulais lui parler du fait que… tu me plais… beaucoup même… et puis… que je t'apprécie énormément… et que… »

« Et que ? »

« Et que je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi. »

Tim se mit à sourire à l'évidente timidité de la jeune femme. Il s'approcha, alors, encore plut près d'elle.

« Eh bien… rajoute que je suis aussi amoureux de toi pour être tout à fait exacte. »

Gabrielle sourit sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux alors que Tim se penchait doucement pour lui donner un tendre et doux baiser sur les lèvres. Elle posa une de ses mains sur sa joue avant de la mettre derrière son cou et lui rendit son baiser.

« Je t'aime, » murmura-t-elle timidement quand leur baiser cessa.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, » dit-il juste après elle avant de lui donner un court baiser. « Que dis-tu si je t'invite à dîner ce soir. »

« A dîner ? Tu as les moyens pour me payer un restaurant ? »

« Ok… un hot dog et une barquette de frites… »

« Et une glace ? »

« Si tu veux. »

« Alors ça me va. »

« C'est vrai ? Parce que je peux t'offrir un restaurant seulement je risque d'avoir des soucis avec mon banquier et tu risques de ne pas me voir pendant un moment. »

Elle se mit à rire doucement avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. « Qu'importe où tu m'emmènes. Du moment que tu es là. »

Ils se sourirent tendrement avant de s'approcher l'un de l'autre et de partager un doux baiser.

**Lundi**

**10 Septembre, 2007**

**QG du JAG**

**San Diego, CA**

« C'est fini, » murmura Alicia en cliquant sur l'icône 'imprimer' de son traitement de texte avant qu'un bruit ne perturbe le silence qui régnait dans son bureau. Elle se leva et s'étira longuement, heureuse d'avoir enfin fini. Elle attendit que l'imprimante eu fini pour ranger son rapport et pour prendre ses affaires. Une fois que tout fut prêt, elle éteignit la lumière et sortit de son bureau qu'elle ferma derrière elle.

La journée avait été longue, mais même fatiguée, elle savait qu'elle pouvait être fière de son travail. Elle avait pu arranger pas mal de choses en peu de temps, il suffisait d'avoir confiance en soit. Doucement elle alla vers le bureau du Colonel Mackenzie, quasiment sûre qu'elle allait devoir poser son rapport sur le bureau de Coates pour qu'elle le lui donne le lendemain, mais elle fut surprise de voir la porte ouverte et de la lumière. Elle s'approcha alors, incertaine et vit le Colonel derrière son bureau en train de travailler. Alicia donna alors de petits coups à la porte pour signifier sa présence.

« Madame ? » Dit-elle d'une voix assez basse.

« Oui, » répondit Mac sans lever les yeux alors qu'Alicia entrait.

« Mon rapport sur l'affaire du quartier-maître Lee. »

Mac fronça les sourcils et leva la tête, non pas pour lui donner un regard de colère mais au contraire un regard étonné. Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir le rapport si rapidement.

« Eh bien merci. Bon travail, Lieutenant, » dit Mac en prenant le rapport qu'Alicia lui tendait.

« Merci madame. »

« Et où en est votre autre affaire ? »

« Oh… ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques heures… la plainte va être retirée. Il s'avère que les deux jeunes gens sont amoureux et que le père l'ignorait. La jeune fille va aller lui parler pour lui expliquer, car je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa fille tombe amoureuse d'un officier comme le quartier-maître Jones. »

« Parfait. En tout cas, bravo. Vous vous en sortez parfaitement bien. » Mac le regarda avec insistance, l'observant un peu. « Vous allez au bar ce soir ? »

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai entendu dire que mes officiers allaient faire une petite fête au bar pour fêter votre victoire à vous et au lieutenant Martins. Vous y allez ? »

« Eh bien… je pensais rentrer chez moi… je n'ose pas vraiment y aller. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que vous êtes nouvelle ? »

« Parce que je ne connais personne et j'aurais l'impression d'être comme un alien. »

« Je comprends ça. Mais je peux vous donner un conseil. Allez-y. Ils ne vont pas vous manger et puis vous faire des amis c'est idéal, le travail vous semblera moins dur. »

Alicia eut un petit sourire. « Cependant, j'aimerais vraiment me plonger dans mon travail. Je veux y arriver, madame. Et j'ai peur que de la distraction m'en empêche. »

Mac baissa les yeux avant de soupirer et de s'installer plus confortablement sur son fauteuil. « Vous savez… j'étais comme vous… je visais haut… mais c'était avant que je ne me rende compte que le boulot ne vous aide pas quand vous perdez quelqu'un qui vous est cher… ou quand vous êtes triste… ou quand c'est Noël. C'est bien d'avoir de l'ambition… mais n'occultez pas l'amitié, ni même l'amour. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. »

« Vous parlez en connaissance de cause. »

« Comment ça ? »

Alicia se mordit la lèvre inférieure essayant de trouver le courage. « Eh bien, j'ai cru comprendre que vous êtes en ménage depuis un moment avec votre compagnon et que vous êtes fiancée mais toujours pas mariée à cause de votre travail. »

« Qui vous a dit ça ? »

« Tout le monde… et ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre. »

Mac posa ses coudes sur son bureau et joignit ses mains sur lesquelles elle posa son menton. Elle leva les sourcils signifiant à Alicia qu'elle voulait savoir la suite.

« Vous partez toujours tard. Vous êtes là très tôt parfois et puis… même certains week-ends vous êtes là… alors… quand avez-vous le temps pour votre vie privée ? »

Mac baissa les yeux se rendant compte qu'elle avait raison mais qu'en plus Harm aussi avait donc raison quand il lui avait dit que son travail passait avant. Son regard alla vers le canapé qu'elle fixa un moment, elle devait lui parler.

« Jamais. » Murmura-t-elle doucement. « Mais je compte me rattraper… et je vous conseille de ne pas prendre le même chemin que moi, » dit Mac en se levant. « Allez. Filez. Passez du bon temps avec vos amis. Faites-moi confiance. »

Avec un petit sourire, Alicia se leva. « Merci, » dit-elle avant de sortir du bureau. « Bonne soirée, madame. »

Les bruits de pas disparurent doucement alors que Mac se retrouvait seule, puis elle se leva pour regarder par delà la fenêtre. Devant elle, au loin, elle pouvait voir la mer, allant et venant. Elle s'imaginait marchant sur le sable, sentant le vent soufflait sur son visage, sentant aussi l'odeur de l'eau salée. Le rêve. Et elle n'en profitait que très rarement.

De son côté, Alicia garait quelques instants plus tard sa voiture devant le bar où il y a une semaine environ, elle avait rencontré Eric. Depuis l'extérieur, on entendait la musique mais aussi le bruit des officiers trinquant, parlant, riant et s'amusant. Elle poussa la porte et retrouva immédiatement l'ambiance qu'elle avait adorée dès le premier soir.

« Alors tu es venue, » dit Eric avec un grand sourire.

« Oui. Mais j'ai pas eu le temps de me changer. »

« Pas de soucis. »

« Hey, salut toi, » dit Grégory Vukovic en s'approchant. « Tu bois quoi ? »

« La même chose que vous les mecs. »

« Ok. Je vais commander, » dit Eric.

La laissant seule avec Vukovic, Jennifer ne tarda pas à le remarquer et elle commença à se rapprocher d'eux.

« Salut, » dit-elle.

Grégory commença à avoir peur mais fut très surpris quand les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent.

« Tu es venue ? J'espère que tu es forte au billard, ces deux là se croient les meilleurs. »

« Oh oui. Et on va leur montrer que les femmes peuvent être fortes. »

« Peuvent ? Voyons, elles le sont tout le temps… Et je t'interdis Greg de faire une réflexion sinon tu vas avoir chaud aux fesses. »

« J'ai compris Jen. »

« Allez viens, Al… on va aller se chercher un coin pour préparer notre stratégie, » dit Jennifer en prenant Alicia par le bras pour l'entrainer plus loin. Cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil étonné à Vukovic avec un grand sourire avant de devoir suivre Jennifer.

**Lundi**

**10 Septembre, 2007**

**Maison des Rabb**

**San Diego, CA**

Fermant la porte derrière elle, Mac retira doucement ses chaussures qu'elle laissa à l'entrée avant de retirer sa veste.

Puis elle alla dans la cuisine et vit que tout était propre, sauf la présence d'un sac plastique sur le comptoir dont elle reconnu le logo se trouvant dessus. Sans se presser, elle monta à l'étage et alla directement dans la salle de bain.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche et mis son pyjama, Sarah récupéra la boîte en carton à côté de son attaché case avant de traverser le couloir. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le bureau, elle vit Harm regardant l'écran de l'ordinateur.

« Tu travailles ? » Demanda Mac.

« Hmm… Hmm. » Répondit Harm.

Voyant qu'il n'était pas prêt à parler, elle s'approcha de lui et poussa un peu les boîtes en carton où se trouvait sa nourriture chinoise pour s'asseoir un peu sur le bureau se mettant face à lui.

« Dure journée. »

« Mouais. »

« On peut parler ? Ou tu me fais encore la tête. »

« Je fais des recherches pour notre mariage. Je cherche un bon pâtissier pour le gâteau. »

« Tu en avais pas déjà trouvée un ? »

« Il était pas génial. »

« Ok. On pourrait le faire tous les deux, si tu veux. »

« Tu n'as pas de travail ? Bizarre. »

« Harm… Harm s'il te plait, » dit-elle en prenant ses mains. « Regarde-moi… deux minutes ensuite je te laisserais. »

Harm tourna la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux attendant qu'elle parle.

« Je sais que mon absence te fait souffrir et j'en suis désolé… mais j'ai besoin de montrer aux autres que je ne vais pas céder sous la pression. Et que je mérite ce poste, que je l'ai eu sans coucher avec quelqu'un. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De certaines personnes qui pensent que si je suis là, c'est parce que j'ai couché avec un de mes supérieurs. Après Farrow, Brumby et Webb, ils pensent que j'ai un penchant pour coucher avec des gens de mon travail. »

Harm fronça les sourcils. « Qui t'as dit ça et quand ? »

« Un homme, la dernière fois. Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que ça n'a rien à faire dans nos discussions. Je sais ce que je vaux et j'ai eu ce poste parce que je le méritais… et qu'importe mon passé. Le souci c'est que pour les autres, ça importe. Et je sais que je te délaisse et j'en suis désolée. Je ne m'en rends pas du tout compte. Je bosse tout le temps et j'ai toujours l'impression qu'on a cette relation de JAG, et que la seule chose qui a changé c'est… c'est le… enfin tu vois. »

« Le sexe. »

Mac leva les sourcils au fait qu'il parle de ça, si librement. « Oui. Depuis quand ça ne te gênes plus. »

« Ca ne m'a jamais gêné. Toi oui. »

« Comment ça ? »

Harm sourit un peu et s'approcha d'elle. « Tu es comme la fille sur la couverture d'un magazine pour hommes qu'un ado de 13 ans lit en cachette de ses parents. »

« Belle comparaison. »

« La grosse différence étant bien sûr que je suis dingue de toi. »

Mac eut un petit sourire et se pencha un peu. « Je t'aime et j'ai très envie de me marier avec toi. Je suis même impatiente mais… Je ne sais pas avoir vie privée et vie professionnelle en même temps. On me l'a toujours reproché et j'essaie, je te promets d'essayer de changer tout ça. Mais je vais te demander d'être patient et de me pardonner si je me comporte de temps en temps de cette façon. Et si j'ai du mal je t'autorise à m'attacher au lit. »

« Ne me tentes pas, » Ironisa Harm. « C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda-t-il en montrant des yeux la boite en carton que Mac avait avec elle.

« Ca… c'est une façon de me pardonner de t'avoir fait quitter l'armée. Je sais à quel point c'est important pour toi que le nom Rabb soit associé à l'armée. Je voulais te l'offrir pour ton anniversaire mais bon… c'est pas grave. »

Elle lui tendit la boîte qu'il ouvrit doucement pour en sortir une plaque où était marqué dessus Lt Col. Rabb. et non Mackenzie. « Mac… pourquoi… »

« Je veux que ton nom soit associé au JAG aussi. Je me fiche que les gens ne sachent pas que je suis Mackenzie. Je veux juste être une Rabb. Une vrai Rabb. Et je veux que tu sois présent avec moi. Je veux que tout le monde sache que je t'aime et que je suis ta femme pour le meilleur et pour toujours »

« C'est pas et pour le pire. »

Mac se pencha, laissant ses lèvres à seulement quelques centimètres des siennes. « Avec toi, je ne connais pas le pire. »

« Oh c'est un peu cliché ça. »

« Je sais, » dit-elle avec un petit rire qu'ils partagèrent. « Mais je t'aime… c'est tout. »

Harm franchit les quelques centimètres restant et lui donnant un tendre baiser alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou pour le serrer contre elle. Mais finalement, elle se retrouva assise en travers sur ses genoux alors que le baiser s'intensifiait. Quand soudain, le téléphone sonna, séparant les deux amoureux.

« C'est pas vrai, » marmonna Harm.

Mac prit le combiné et vit qu'il s'agissait de son bureau. Ne voulant surtout pas être dérangée, elle prit le téléphone et le jeta dans la poubelle à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Ça c'est un panier à 3 points, » déclara-t-elle en fixant Harm.

« Assurément. Tu as faim ? »

« Pas vraiment. En faites, je n'ai pas faim de nourriture. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais, » elle s'approcha encore de lui pour partager un autre baiser torride avant de se lever. « Dépêches toi parce que je suis affamée. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en sortant de la pièce en balançant des hanches sous le regard admiratif d'Harm qui rapidement éteignit l'ordinateur. Il avait largement mieux à faire. La porte se referma plongeant la pièce dans le noir, pièce où sur le bureau se trouvait la preuve de l'amour qui unissait les deux membres de cette famille alors que plus loin dans un bar, une nouvelle famille et des amitiés prenaient vie autour d'une partie de billard.

_~*~*~Fin~*~*~_


	2. Episode 2 Vol Perdu

**Vendredi **

**21 Octobre 2007**

**Au dessus de l'Océan Pacifique**

**Zone internationale**

**11 :07 PM **

Alors que la nuit semblait calme, deux F-16 brisèrent le silence qui régnait pour continuer leur route à vive allure déchirant le ciel de leur bruit. L'un à côté de l'autre, ils fonçaient pour rentrer à la base après un exercice de manœuvre.

« Eagles 5 à la base, Eagles 5 à la base, » dit le pilote du F-16 qui était à droite.

« La base, on vous reçoit. »

« Mission accomplie. Demandons autorisation pour rentrer. »

« Autorisation acceptée, on vous a sur radar à tout de suite Eagles 5. »

Le pilote soupira alors que la communication était coupée.

« Eagles 4, préparez vous à descendre légèrement en vue de l'atterrissage. »

« Eagles 4 à Eagles 5, bien reçu. »

Le pilote de l'autre avion commença à manœuvrer cependant il y eut une petite secousse inattendue et il chavira un peu à bâbord sans descendre. Il retenta la manœuvre et il se produisit la même chose.

« Eagles 4, que faites vous ? »

« J'ai des problèmes de commande, » répondit il avant de retenter et d'obtenir le même résultat et ne se trouvant qu'à quelques mètres de son compère.

« Eagles 4, vous vous rapprochez beaucoup trop, maitrisez votre appareil. »

« Je ne peux pas…je ne.. » dit il avant de perdre les commandes définitivement et de percuter l'autre F-16.

A la collision de leurs ailes les deux pilotes surent qu'ils avaient peu de temps avant que leur vie ne soit plus. Ils eurent le temps de s'éjecter tout les deux et alors que leurs parachutes s'ouvraient à plusieurs mies de leurs avions, comme ils l'avaient imaginé, les deux réacteurs explosèrent et finalement les deux F-16 prirent feu avant de sombrer dans les eaux profondes de l'océan. Doucement, les deux pilotes arrivèrent dans l'eau sans trop de dégât ayant été entraîné à ce genre de manouvre.

Au loin un bateau les observait et s'approcha ce qui rassura les deux hommes qui furent heureux quand leur sauveteur leur prit la main pour les hisser à bord. Puis ils perdirent espoir quand ils virent qu'ils étaient plusieurs et qu'ils parlaient chinois.

« Des américains, » dit l'un d'eux en chinois.

« Oui, » répondit l'autre avec un sourire. « La chance nous sourit. »

*****Générique*****

**Samedi**

**22 Septembre, 2007**

**Maison des Rabb**

**San Diego, CA**

**1 : 50 AM**

Mac ouvrit doucement les yeux et commença à bouger en sentant son compagnon s'agiter.

« Allô, » dit-il doucement après avoir pris le téléphone alors que Mac grognait en essayant de se rendormir. « Oui…deux minutes je vous la passe. »

Doucement Mac sentit une main sur son épaule, sa main douce, chaude et forte sur sa peau et doucement il la secoua légèrement, approchant en même temps sa bouche près de son oreille.

« Chérie, téléphone. »

Aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait à cette heure-ci, elle se releva et prit le téléphone qu'Harm lui tendait. Elle gémit doucement avant de répondre.

« Colonel Mackenzie, ici le général Redford de la base de San Diego, désolé de vous déranger si tard mais nous avons un grave problème. »

« Quel genre de problème ? »

« Deux de nos F-16 se sont crachés en mer, les pilotes ont été portés disparus alors qu'ils effectuaient une mission d'essai. »

« Et vous avez besoin d'une aide juridique pour ça. »

« Et bien colonel, c'est justement pour ça que je vous appelle. C'était un essai pour un nouveau type d'équipement sur nos F-16. Le souci c'est que nous n'avons pas retrouvé les épaves, ni nos pilotes. »

« Qui les auraient récupérés ? »

Mac entendit le général soupirer de gêne à l'autre bout du fil. « Les chinois colonel, un de nos bâtiments dit avoir repéré beaucoup de navire de l'armée chinoise dans l'océan. Il se pourrait bien que ce soit eux qui aient repêché les épaves et les pilotes. »

« Mais ils avaient le droit ? Dans quelles eaux étaient-ils ? »

« Les eaux internationales, madame. »

« Oh merde, » soupira Mac en se passant une main sur le visage. « Très bien, général. J'arrive d'ici une petite heure, le temps de me réveiller et de me préparer. Tenez prêt tous les documents que vous avez sur cette affaire. »

« Oui colonel, nous vous attendons. »

« Très bien. A tout de suite général. »

Elle appuya doucement sur la touche rouge pour raccrocher et soupira à nouveau avant de s'étirer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur Harm à ses côtés, il avait les yeux mi-ouvert et la regardait.

« Boulot ? »

« Ouais, » dit elle en acquiesçant. « Deux F-16 se sont crashés dans le Pacifique et les deux pilotes ont disparu avec. Des bateaux chinois ont été vus par là bas. Visiblement ils auraient tout récupéré, les pilotes avec. »

« La Chine ? »

« Oui. C'était un essai pour un nouveau projet développé par l'armée. Donc on peut penser à du vol. »

« Dans quelles eaux ça s'est passé ? »

« Internationales. »

« Ouais donc en clair ils ne sont pas en tort. »

« Exact. »

Harm passa une main sur son visage pour se réveiller un peu avant de regarder le réveil à ses côtés. C'était samedi, bon sang, pourquoi fallait il que ça arrive un samedi.

« Tu vas y aller ? » Demanda-t-il tout en sachant la réponse.

« Bien sur. Juste pour avoir les bases, pour savoir si je peux mettre des avocats dessus ou si je dois prendre les choses en main. »

« Tu veux que j'appelle Tom demain quand ce sera une heure plus convenable. »

« Tom ? Il est à la retraire Harm. »

« Oh mais tu sais comme il aime botter le derrière des chinois. » dit il avec un petit rire qu'il communiqua à Mac.

Cette dernière le regarda longuement avec le regret de devoir l'abandonner ainsi pendant un week-end.

« Oui je veux bien, » dit-elle finalement avant de se pencher vers lui pour lui donner un court baiser. «Je vais y aller, rendors toi. Je ne voudrais pas que ton week-end avec Mattie soit gâché. Tu m'excuseras auprès d'elle. »

« Bien sur, elle comprendra, » répondit il avec un petit sourire avant de fermer les yeux et de se tourner pour se rendormir alors que Mac se levait pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

**Samedi**

**22 Septembre, 2007**

**Grange**

**A l'extérieur de Pékin, Chine**

**2 : 09 AM (heure de la côte Ouest des U.S.A)**

Les deux pilotes étaient assis par terre les mains liées dans leur dos contre un mur nu de ce qui semblait être une grange d'un fermier aux vues du mur en bois et de l'agencement. Un soldat chinois armé était assis sur une chaise devant la porte et les surveillait prêt à tirer si l'un d'eux bougeait.

Un autre homme entra et commença à parler à l'autre brièvement.

« Tu comprends ce qu'il dit ? » Demanda l'un des deux pilotes.

« Non, pourquoi je le comprendrais ? »

« T'es pas sorti avec une chinoise l'année dernière. »

« Oui et alors. »

« Ben elle devait parler chinois. »

« La seule chose qu'elle savait dire en chinois c'était les plats sur les menus des restaurants chinois ou les insultes qu'elle avait appris à Chinatown. Elle a grandi aux U.S.A, » répondit-il agacé.

« Ah ben je pensais qu'un chinois parlait chinois. »

« Ton nom est italien. Tu parles italien toi ? »

« Non. »

« Ben voilà. »

Ils cessèrent leur dispute pour se concentrer sur le visage de leur geôlier et le sourire qu'il avait ne les rassura pas le moins du monde.

**Samedi**

**22 Septembre, 2007**

**Base militaire**

**San Diego, CA**

**3 : 20 AM**

« Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il y a près de deux mois des fichiers qui ont disparus pendant 1 journée entière et vous n'avez pas été choqué ou même n'avez pensé à prévenir le service juridique ? » Demanda Mac abasourdie.

« Non colonel, on a cru à un égarement. Vous savez, c'était le 4 juillet alors on se disait qu'avec la fête certaines choses avaient du être égarées et étant donné que nous les avons récupérées en fin de journée on a pensé que ce n'était pas grave. Nous avons déjà eu des tentatives de piratages sans succès. »

« Général j'ai du mal à croire qu'une perte d'un document aussi précieux ne vous ait pas choqué. »

« Les documents en eux-mêmes ne sont pas très importants madame. Il n'y avait rien du projet dessus, ils ne parlent que de formalités. »

« Monsieur, si je perds, ne serait ce que le code de procédure d'évacuation du bureau du JAG je considère cela comme grave. Ce sont des documents de l'armée Américaine. »

« Je comprends colonel. Pour tout vous dire si nous n'avons pas appelé plus tôt le service juridique c'est parce que la C.I.A s'est chargée de l'affaire. D'ailleurs l'un de leurs agents est sur l'affaire. Il vient de partir pour Pékin. »

« Vous avez son nom ? » Demanda-t-elle intéressée.

« Non. Secret défense. »

« D'accord. Je vais étudier ça de plus près et vous envoyer deux de mes avocats. Parce que ce n'est absolument pas clair monsieur. »

« Faites ce qui vous semble juste Colonel. »

« Comme toujours Général. »

Ce dernier se leva, suivi par Mac qui lui rendit alors son garde à vous avant de sortir du bureau pour aller dans le couloir où elle prit son téléphone portable.

Après quelques petites sonneries à l'autre bout du fil, son interlocuteur répondit enfin. « Bonjour, je voudrais parler au directeur Kershaw. »

Dans le bureau, le général prit son téléphone et composa rapidement un numéro de téléphone qu'il connaissait beaucoup ces derniers temps.

« Bonjour, je voudrais parler au Sénateur McNeil, » dit-il avant que la femme ne le mette en attente.

« Allô ? »

« Monsieur le Sénateur, désolé de vous déranger. Mais j'ai du faire appel au JAG. »

« Au JAG ? »

« Oui. Celui de San Diego. C'est le colonel Mackenzie qui est venue. »

« Mackenzie. Elle est dure et elle ne va pas vous lâcher. »

« Je sais…mais par chance elle risque de nous envoyer uniquement deux avocats. »

« Parfait. En cas de changements prévenez-moi au plus vite. »

« Très bien monsieur. »

Le général raccrocha et fixa un moment le fauteuil où s'était tenue Mac quelques minutes auparavant. Il se leva doucement et fit quelques pas avant de se mettre devant la fenêtre pour regarder à l'extérieur certains F-16 présent sur le tarmac.

**Samedi**

**22 Septembre, 2007**

**QG du JAG**

**San Diego, CA**

**7 : 15 AM**

La salle de réunion était silencieuse après les conclusions que venaient de faire Mac à ses officiers. Gregory baissa les yeux et soupira en tentant de mettre ses idées en place. Eric jeta un coup d'œil vers Alicia avant de fixer la table. De son côté Alicia recula un peu dans sa chaise et respira un grand coup en essayant de visualiser ce qui se passait.

« Je dois vous avouer de suite que le général n'est pas facile et qui plus est la CIA est sur le coup. J'ai appelé le directeur qui a refusé de me donner le nom de l'agent. Mais par expérience je vous conseillerais de prendre de l'aspirine et de quoi vous calmer si vous devez traiter avec l'un d'eux. » Elle fit une pause avant de prendre deux dossiers et de les donner à Eric et Alicia. « Je vous veux tous les deux sur cette affaire. Vous partez immédiatement pour la base, des bureaux seront mis à votre disposition. »

« Mais… » Commença Vukovic légèrement perdu et déçu de ne pas être de la partie.

« Mais ? » Le coupa Mac.

« Pourquoi eux deux ? Je devrais être sur le coup aussi. » dit il énervé de rater une occasion pareille avant de rajouter un madame, calme.

« J'ai d'autres projets pour vous qui demandent votre savoir faire de….comment dire…manipulation. »

« Vraiment ? »

Mac lui fit glisser le dossier sur la table et posa ensuite ses mains sur la table croisant les doigts. Elle attendit qu'il lise tranquillement son affaire et vit au fur et à mesure son visage se liquéfier.

« Je suis désolé capitaine, mais…je ne peux pas faire autrement. Vous deux, » dit elle en se tournant vers Eric et Alicia. « Ne faites pas de bêtises, gardez votre sang froid et en cas de problème vous m'appelez suis-je claire. »

« Oui madame, » répondirent-ils en chœur quand soudain Jennifer entra.

« Madame, un appel de D.C sur la ligne, un monsieur Boones. »

« Oh parfait. La réunion est finie, rompez, » dit elle en se levant suivie par les autres qui firent un parfait garde à vous avant qu'elle ne parte.

« C'est quoi ton affaire si c'est pas indiscret ? » Demanda Eric à Vukovic en rangeant ses affaires dans son attaché case. Chacun avait ses affaires puisque Mac les avait appelés spécialement pour venir aujourd'hui alors que personne ne devait travailler.

« Un officier accusé de tentative de meurtre parce qu'il n'a pas mis le frein à main à sa voiture qui a foncé sur celle d'un Brigadier Général. »

« Oh, » dit Eric. « Et bien bon courage. »

« Si tu ris je te tue, » lui répondit Gregory avant de sortir lui aussi de la pièce en colère.

Alicia essayait de ne pas exploser de rire mais c'était trop dur et avec Eric ils partagèrent un petit sourire de connivence.

« On devrait pas se moquer, » dit-elle.

« Oh oui, c'est comme dire……oh non c'es trop dur, » finit il par conclure en explosant de rire suivit de près par Alicia.

Au bout de quelques minutes alors qu'ils étaient devant l'ascenseur, elle décida qu'ils devaient redevenir sérieux et se mettre sur leur affaire.

« Tu as une idée ? »

« A part casser la tête à certains de ces têtes brulées de pilote….non. »

« On est mal barré. »

« Tu l'as dit Al,» dit-il alors que les portes s'ouvraient

« Al ? » Elle fronça les sourcils avant de le fixer.

« Ben quoi ? On travaille ensemble, on est ami donc il vaut mieux avoir un surnom, Jennifer c'est Jen, Gregory c'est Vic et toi Al te va super bien. »

« Et toi ils t'appellent comment ? »

« Eric. A part le tombeur tu vois un autre surnom pour moi ?»

Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour réfléchir. « L'abruti, » répondit elle alors que les portes se fermaient.

Mac ferma la porte de son bureau avant de se diriger vers le téléphone qu'elle décrocha en deux secondes

« Tom, c'est Mac. »

« Bonjour, Sarah. Harm m'a appelé tout à l'heure, il m'a fait un petit résumé. »

« Il t'a appelé. Déjà ? Le pauvre. »

« Pourquoi ? Quelle heure il est sur la côte ouest. »

« Même pas 8h. Ils m'ont appelée ce matin très tôt, il doit avoir du mal à dormir. »

« Comment ça va vous deux ? »

Mac eut un petit sourire en s'essayant sur son fauteuil avec un long soupir. « La routine. On a beaucoup de choses à faire, le mariage, le boulot… »

« Je parle de plus intime. Le couple tient bon. C'est pas facile de se construire une vie loin d'une ville qui a compté pour vous et puis de s'engager. Même si je sais que Harm a changé. »

« Beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois. Je vais t'étonner mais il m'a largement dépassé sur ce niveau. Il a plus la tête sur les épaules que moi. Peut être que c'est le retour aux sources. »

« Surement. Ou toi. Tu as un effet sur lui c'est impressionnant. Je le connais depuis qu'il est tout petit, je l'ai vu en couche culotte, je l'ai même changé et maintenant je le vois à plus de 40 ans, presque marié et je peux te dire qu'il a été une grande tête brulée mais depuis qu'il te connaît il a eu besoin de te séduire et de te prouver à quel point il peut être bon. »

« Il a eu un effet sur moi aussi. Et puis il est d'une grande aide, la preuve te voilà en ligne avec moi pour une affaire qui je sais va me donner des migraines. »

« Comment une telle chose peut elle se produire ? Que veulent ces chinois ? »

« Aucune idée. Je dois dire que le général n'a pas été très bavard. »

« C'est un général qui dirige une base aérienne ? »

« Non, en faites c'est une base tout ce qu'il y a de plus simples mais suite à des travaux d'aménagement de la base aérienne, l'aviation a été déplacée là bas. »

« Des travaux d'aménagement ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je n'ai pas entendu parler d'aménagement d'une base aérienne en Californie. J'ai un ami qui s'occupe de ça et il ne m'en a pas parlé »

« Et bien peut être que ça s'est fait récemment. Tu sais, c'est un peu la folie depuis quelques temps. Avec la situation entre le Darfour, l'Iran, les U.S.A se préparent à une éventuelle attaque chinoise ou russe. »

« Tu veux que je te dise, ce gouvernement s'amuse à jouer sur la frayeur et ça me déplait. »

« Moi aussi. Tu penses te renseigner directement à la source à D.C »

« Oui. Et si je n'obtiens rien par la voix douce, je cognerais et je te dirais ce que j'ai. »

« Merci Tom. »

« De rien. Et au cas où je viendrais te voir. Ça me fera du bien un peu de soleil. »

« Pas de problème, ta chambre est prête. »

« Je sais. Allez, je te laisse travailler et appelle ton mari, il me semblait un peu fatigué au téléphone. Chante-lui une berceuse pour le faire dormir. »

Mac retint un petit rire en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. « Je pense rentrer à midi, histoire de me faire pardonner. »

« D'accord. A bientôt, Sarah. »

« A bientôt. Et encore merci, » dit elle avant de raccrocher et de soupirer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge murale et soupira en voyant que la journée ne faisait que commencer.

**Samedi**

**22 Septembre, 2007**

**Base militaire**

**San Diego, CA**

**10 : 32 AM**

Alicia fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle examinait un des avions sur le tarmac avec néanmoins un petit sourire sur le visage. Ces avions avaient le don de lui rappeler de sacré souvenir. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder avec une lueur de joie dans ses yeux. Eric pas très loin, jeta tout d'abord un rapide coup d'œil vers elle puis s'attarda alors sur son sourire. Elle semblait à des kilomètres d'eux et il se demanda ce qui pouvait la faire tant sourire.

Le soleil à cette heure-ci tapait fort et surtout donnait à ses cheveux blonds une teinte angélique. Il se rappelait le soir où il l'avait vu pour la première fois dans le bar. Il l'avait trouvé très belle et n'avait jamais imaginé qu'une telle femme se cachait dessous. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Se sentant observé elle tourna la tête et il en fit de même pour ne pas être pris mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et Alicia rougit.

Un officier arriva en courant vers eux et se mit au garde à vous devant Eric, suivit de près par d'autres hommes qui au fur et à mesure formèrent une ligne.

« Bien, » dit Eric. « Ils sont tous là. »

« Sauf le général, » lui dit Alicia en s'approchant. « Je crois que j'ai parlé trop vite. »

En effet, ce dernier s'approchait d'eux et ils se mirent au garde à vous lorsqu'il fut à leur hauteur.

« Repos. Mesdames et messieurs, » commença le général. « Voici les lieutenant Martins et Devreaux du JAG. Ils sont ici par rapport à la disparition de deux de nos officiers et je vous ordonne de répondre aux questions qu'ils vous poseront. Je veux tout d'abord que tous les officiers travaillant sur notre projet soient les premiers à passer à l'interrogatoire. Par la suite, j'ordonne aux autres à faire de même si ces deux avocats considèrent que c'est nécessaire. »

« A vos ordres monsieur, » dirent-ils en chœur. »

« Bien. Rompez. »

Tous obéirent et partirent sauf Alicia et Eric qui attendirent que le général se tourne vers eux. Ce qui arriva seulement quelques secondes plus tard. Lorsqu'il leur fit face Alicia fronça les sourcils pendant un moment sentant son cœur s'arrêter au regard de l'homme.

« J'espère que vous vous en sortirez et que votre bureau vous convient. N'hésitez pas pour les documents à les demander cependant s'ils sont beaucoup trop importants, je vous prie de comprendre que nous avons besoin de protéger certaines choses et que vous aurez besoin d'attestation. »

« Très bien monsieur, » dit Eric.

Le général leur sourit avant de tourner les talons et de repartir vers son bureau.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Eric alors qu'ils allaient vers leur bureau.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Tu sembles contrariée. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche avant de parler. « Il ne m'inspire absolument pas confiance. »

« C'est un général, il ne doit pas paraître amicale. »

« On dirait qu'il cache quelque chose. Je ne sais pas…tu vois comme si il avait quelque chose de pas net. Enfin c'est mon avis. »

« Et bien tu dois te tromper. J'ai lu ces états de service rapidement et il a reçu beaucoup d'éloges. »

« Et alors ? Ça n'exclut rien. Il peut être mêlé à ça. »

« En étant dans l'armée américaine. »

« Justement ça lui donne un avantage, il infiltre notre armée et peut avoir tout ce qu'il veut. »

« Voyons Alicia. »

« Tu connais l'expression soit proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis. »

« Oui. »

« Et bien je me dis qu'on peut très bien l'appliquer ici. Sincèrement, qui laisserait un tel bordel dans une base. Des documents qui disparaissent, des tentatives de piratage. »

« On est là pour ça, » dit il en ouvrant la porte.

**Samedi**

**22 Septembre, 2007**

**QG du JAG**

**San Diego, CA**

**12 : 18 PM**

Jennifer ouvrit doucement les portes du JAG pour sortir prendre l'air et aller se chercher à manger quand elle tomba sur Vukovic assis à une table posant sa tête dessus en signe de désespoir et elle eut légèrement pitié de lui.

« Ça va ? » Demanda t'elle en se mettant devant lui de l'autre côté de la table.

« Super, » marmonna t'il en relevant la tête.

« On dirait pas. »

« Toi qui est amie avec elle, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi elle me donne des affaires de ce type ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant du doigt son dossier devant lui.

« Aucune idée. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un et tu étais là. »

« Ça ou parce qu'elle pense que je suis un nul pour avoir perdu mes derniers procès. »

« Y a de ça aussi. »

« Tu pourrais être plus encourageante. »

« Que veux tu que je te dise quand t'es comme ça impossible de te remonter le moral. »

« Tu sais ce qui pourrait me faire remonter le moral ? » Dit-il avec un sourire coquin.

« Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre mais je ne crois pas qu'à cette heure ci il y ait beaucoup de prostituées dans la rue ou de club de strip-tease déjà ouvert, » dit elle en se tournant.

« T'es vraiment sympa quand tu veux, » ronchonna t'il.

Elle allait lui faire face à nouveau pour lui répondre quand l'arrivée d'une voiture attira son attention et lui amena un immense sourire.

« Oh c'est pas vrai, » dit elle en souriant de plus belle.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Vukovic avant de se tourner.

Il vit alors Harm sortir du véhicule et d'en faire rapidement le tour pour aider une jolie jeune femme à sortir. Mattie le remercia avec un de ses plus beaux sourires quand il l'aida à s'installer sur sa chaise roulante avant de fermer la porte. Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle vit Jennifer et s'approcha aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait d'elle.

« Mattie, comme je suis heureuse de te voir, » dit Jennifer avec un peu de larmes aux yeux depuis le temps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vu.

« Moi aussi. Tu es toujours aussi jolie. »

« Et toi alors. Tu dois en faire chavirer des cœurs à La Jolla. »

« Jen, » dit Harm d'une voix un peu sévère.

« Oh ça va, ta mère m'a raconté certaines de tes escapades nocturnes. »

« Je vais tuer ma mère, » dit-il avec un sourire. « Mac est là ? »

« Oui dans son bureau. Elle est sur des affaires complexes. »

« C'est ce que j'avais compris hier soir ou ce matin je sais plus trop. Ça va Vic ? » Demanda t'il en voyant la mine désespérée du jeune homme.

« Euh…une affaire un peu spéciale. »

« Elle parle de quoi ? »

« Je veux pas en parler, » dit-il gêné. « Monsieur, ça rapporte le privé ? »

« Pas mal oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien, » déclara-t-il en se levant, prenant le dossier avec lui avant de partir sous le regard surpris des trois autres.

« Bon enfin bref, » dit Jen. « Vous allez déjeuner avec elle ? »

« Oui, mais si elle a du travail…. »

« Et bien je m'apprêtais à aller commander à manger au snack d'en face donc… »

« Ah ben on pourrait y aller. » Dit Mattie toute heureuse. « Je pourrais manger avec Jen et toi avoir un moment avec ta chérie. »

« Dis plutôt que tu veux un moment entre filles. »

Mattie eut un grand sourire sur le visage et Harm leva les yeux au ciel avant de sortir son portefeuille. « Ne faites pas trop monter la facture. »

« Merci monsieur. »

« Jen, c'est Harm. »

Elle sourit doucement se rappelant alors qu'il n'était plus dans l'armée et que ça faisait la 200ème fois qu'il lui disait d'arrêter de dire monsieur mais Harm.

« cool, » lança Mattie avant de tourner son fauteuil puis elle prit Jen par le bras. « Allez viens faut que je te parle de Kevin. »

« Kevin ? Le mec mignon de la cafet'. »

« Oui. » Elles s'éloignèrent alors de Harm le laissant seul, plein d'interrogations surtout au sujet de ce Kevin. Cependant il repensa rapidement à autre chose.

Mac leva doucement les bras en l'air et joignit ses mains avant de s'étirer doucement avec un long soupir. Elle avait envie d'un long massage.

« C'est comme ça qu'on bosse mademoiselle Mackenzie ? » Demanda soudain une voix qu'elle reconnut.

Elle baissa les bras et regarda l'intrus. « Oui. Je me détends. Dommage que mon mari ne soit pas là pour un massage. »

« Votre Mari ? Je vous croyais célibataire, » dit-il en s'avançant alors qu'elle se levait pour faire le tour de son bureau.

« Ce n'est qu'une question de mois, à moins que vous me demandiez de le quitter. » Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui pendant qu'il faisait de même.

« Vraiment ? M'aimeriez-vous en secret ? » Demanda t'il en mettant ses bras autour d'elle puis la collant à lui.

« Oui depuis le premier jour où mes yeux se sont posés sur votre joli petit cul. »

« Quoi ? La première chose qui t'a attirée chez moi c'est mon cul ? » Demanda Harm.

« Oh, t'es plus dans le jeu, » ronchonna Mac en lui donnant une tape sur le bras. « C'était amusant. »

« Non mais sérieux, je pensais que mes yeux et mon sourire t'avaient fait craquer. »

« Tu crois ça. T'as vu trop de film. Sincèrement ce sont mes yeux qui t'ont fait craquer. »

« Euh…. »

« Harm… »

« Oui, enfin sauf que pour moi tes yeux sont environ à quelques mètres plus bas et retenu dans un soutien gorge magnifique. »

« T'as craqué pour mes seins, et moi qui croyais que c'était par mon visage angélique. »

« Si t'avais vu ta coiffure. »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle avait ma coiffure ? »

« Mais rien du tout. » Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et tira son visage vers lui pour lui donner un baiser. « Tu étais magnifique. » Il l'embrassa à nouveau tendrement en la serrant contre lui.

« Menteur, » murmura-t-elle quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent avant d'afficher un magnifique sourire.

**Samedi**

**22 Septembre, 2007**

**Base militaire**

**San Diego, CA**

**1 : 40 PM**

« Vous étiez amis avec ? » Demanda Eric à un pilote devant lui.

« Oui. On se connaissait depuis l'académie, on a fait nos classes ensemble. » Répondit il.

« Il était bon ? »

« Bien sur. C'était l'un des meilleurs, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il a été mis sur cette mission. »

« Et son coéquipier le Capitaine Thomas ? »

« Très bon pilote aussi. Mais c'était un chien fou parfois. Plus au sol que dans les airs. »

« Il avait des soucis d'argent ? »

« Non. Aucun des deux. En faites, le capitaine Thomas était loin d'avoir des soucis d'argent. En ce qui concerne, le Capitaine Greene…il était très loyal à l'armée américaine. »

« Bien lieutenant, nous avons ce qu'il nous faut, merci, » dit Alicia en prenant des notes sur une feuille.

« On a 4 témoignages qui nous prouvent qu'aucun des deux ne pouvaient trahir l'armée, » déclara Eric.

« C'est-à-dire 100% de leurs collègues. Je te le dis ça me parait trop facile que ce soit eux. »

« Et c'est trop facile si c'était un homme qui nous parait suspect. »

« Alors on fait quoi on rentre au JAG et on parle avec le colonel. »

Eric leva les sourcils avant de se pencher en arrière pour atteindre son téléphone portable à côté de son attaché case resté sur la petite table derrière lui.

« Tu veux l'appeler ? » Demanda Alicia.

« Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi d'autre ? On a pas d'autres solutions. »

« On peut toujours kidnapper un des officiers, le torturer à mort….. »

« C'est pas une solution non plus. »

« Ou je peux me le faire après avoir pris une bonne cuite. »

Eric leva les sourcils et la regarda surpris.

« Ben quoi, t'as jamais entendu parler de la confession sur oreiller. »

« Si si, mais je ne pensais pas que…enfin….. »

« Quoi. »

« Rien oublie, j'appelle le colonel. »

**Samedi**

**22 Septembre, 2007**

**QG du JAG**

**San Diego, CA**

**1 : 41 PM**

« Attends tu veux bien répéter, » dit Harm en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire.

« Je vous avez dit de ne pas rire, » déclara Mac alors que Jen, Mattie et Harm riait de l'affaire de Vukovic.

« On ne rit pas, » répondit Mattie en tentant de se contrôler. « C'est nerveux. »

« Ouais c'est ça. »

Le téléphone se mit à sonner et Jennifer en bonne assistante se leva de la chaise et alla répondre.

« Au faites, t'oublies pas mercredi, » dit Harm avec un petit sourire.

« Je sais, » lui répondit-elle avec un autre sourire.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a mercredi ? » Osa Mattie.

« Madame, un appel de Martins. »

Mac ne répondit pas et se leva pour répondre prenant la suite de Jennifer.

« Mackenzie, » dit elle d'une voix assez solennelle.

« Y a quoi mercredi ? » Demanda à nouveau Mattie à Harm qui se contenta de lui sourire sans pour autant lui répondre.

« Allez Harm ! » Insista-t-elle.

« Je t'en pose des questions moi. »

« Je ne te cache rien moi. »

« Ah oui ? Qui est Kevin ? »

Mattie fronça les sourcils et leva sa main. « Ok, sauf ça. »

Harm rit tout bas avant de boire une gorgée d'eau alors que Mac était toujours au téléphone à moitié énervée. « Lieutenant, trouvez la solution mais essayez de ne pas transformer ça en désastre international. »

Jennifer fit la grimace tout en mâchant un bout de son sandwich. « Ça chauffe. »

« C'est l'affaire des deux F-16. »

Jennifer acquiesça vivement avec un air assez inquiet sur le visage.

« Comment tu es au courant ? » Demanda Mattie à Harm qui ne cessait de fixer Mac.

« Elle a reçu un appel ce matin tôt pendant qu'on dormait. »

« Pendant que vous dormiez, dormiez ou pendant que vous dormiez…. »

« On dormait Mattie et rien d'autre. »

« Et bien faites ce qui vous semble le mieux, » dit Mac en haussant le ton de sa voix. « Et si vous devez foutre des coups de pied au cul….pitié…laissez moi la possibilité de le faire. » Sa voix se calma doucement alors qu'elle se passait une main sur ses yeux. « Ecoutez moi, j'attends de l'aide de DC, alors calmez le jeu, ne faites pas trop d'histoires et dès que j'ai cet appui nous en rediscuterons et on avisera. C'est clair……bien…..bonne journée lieutenant et bon courage. »

Mac soupira fortement avant de passer une main sur son cou pour se le frotter afin de faire passer une légère tension. Harm se leva alors pour la rejoindre et passa derrière elle pour lui donner un petit massage qui la fit soupirer et sourire Jen et Mattie à cette vision.

« Ils s'en sortent ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Je prie pour. »

Il déposa un baiser sur son cou dégagé de tous cheveux par le chignon qu'elle portait. « Ils ont le meilleur professeur qui puissent exister, » lui murmura t'il à l'oreille d'une voix calme et douce qui l'apaisa.

« Merci, » chuchota-t-elle doucement en tournant la tête pour le regarder.

« Elle a dit quoi ? » Demanda Alicia.

« On fait pas trop de bordel. En tout cas pour le moment. Visiblement on aurait de l'aide venant de la capitale. »

« Je le sens mal. Je te dis j'y arriverais plus facilement moi avec de l'alcool. J'ai une sacré descente je peux tenir un moment et être encore assez consciente pendant que le mec est déjà complètement soul. »

« Oui, je me souviens que tu te remets très facilement de l'alcool, » ironisa Eric en se levant pour ranger ses affaires alors qu'Alicia fronçait ses sourcils.

« C'est moi ou tu m'en veux pour un truc là. »

« Un truc ? Un truc ? Dis moi tu te souviens quand même qu'on a fait l'amour ? »

« Oui. Mais, c'était une nuit, c'est pas comme si on partageait une passion bouleversante. Et puis si j'étais un mec, je passerais pour un chanceux, un mec qui a tiré son coup et point barre. »

« Oh, joue pas ta féministe. »

« Je fais pas ma féministe mais un mec qui est dragueur c'est un coureur de jupon, une nana qui court après les mecs c'est une nymphomane. »

« C'est pas vrai ? »

« Au fond de toi tu sais que j'ai raison mais ça te fait mal de le dire. »

**Samedi**

**22 Septembre, 2007**

**Maison du Brigadier Général Shaw**

**San Diego, CA**

**3 : 27 PM**

« Monsieur, j'aimerais vraiment comprendre, sa voiture a foncé sur la votre et sur vous qui étiez à côté mais il n'était pas dedans, » déclara Vukovic assez sceptique.

« Il a essayé de me tuer. »

« Monsieur sans vouloir vous vexer, j'ai parlé avec lui et il m'a dit qu'il ne contrôlait pas très bien son véhicule et qu'il pensait avoir mis le frein à main le temps d'aller chercher son journal. »

« Et bien non. Je veux que vous le mettiez en prison pour tentative de meurtre. »

« Vous ne voulez pas trouver un accord ? »

« Un accord ? Vous êtes malade. Capitaine, j'espère que vous êtes meilleur au tribunal qu'en ce moment. »

« Monsieur avec tout votre respect, vous ne me rendez pas mon travail facile. »

« Et bien si ça ne vous plait pas, changez de carrière, » dit sèchement l'homme en se levant indiquant à Vukovic qu'il devait partir immédiatement. Alors il sortit de la maison et soupira longuement en regardant l'endroit où avait eu lieu la « tentative de meurtre ». Il décida alors de monter vers la maison du jeune homme qui tondait son gazon en essayant de se faire petit.

Immédiatement, il vit Vukovic et arrêta l'engin pour faire ensuite un garde à vous exemplaire. Après avoir partagé ce salut, le jeune homme osa un regard vers la maison qui était maintenant son pire cauchemar.

« Monsieur, je peux vous demander comment ça avance ? » Demanda le jeune homme.

« Pas très bien. Il dit catégoriquement que vous avez voulu le tuer et il ne veut pas changer d'avis. »

« Je vous assure je ne voulais pas le tuer. Je ne maitrise pas cette voiture, enfin je ne la maitrisais pas. Elle est détruite, c'était un cadeau de mon père. Il est à l'hôpital depuis quelques semaines et il m'a laissé sa voiture. »

« Je sais mais ce n'est pas son avis après tout il n'a vu que la voiture arrivée vers lui. »

« Monsieur je n'ai pas voulu le tuer. »

« C'est pour ça que je suis là. Je vais essayer de trouver ce qui s'est passé, j'ai votre témoignage, je vais trouver des témoins, faire votre profil psychologique à vous et au général et ensuite….je verrais ce que je peux faire. Je vous conseille de faire profil bas. D'accord ? »

« Oui monsieur. »

**Lundi**

**24 Septembre, 2007**

**Grange**

**A l'extérieur de Pékin, Chine**

**6 : 06 AM (heure locale)**

Les deux hommes fixèrent l'appareil photo devant eux qui était entourés par d'hommes armés. L'un d'eux leur avait mis un journal dans les mains pour la date.

« Tu crois qu'on va passer au 20 heures ? » Demanda l'un des deux pilotes avec ironie.

Après tout, comment savoir l'issue de cette histoire, comment savoir si vous avez encore une chance de vie, de retour à la maison. Malheureusement absolument aucune. Alors parfois, le prendre avec ironie permettait d'oublier que la fin était peut être proche. Peut être que tout allait se finir dans quelques minutes. Son ami lui lança un regard à la fois de reproche mais aussi de remerciement pour avoir tenté de faire oublier leur situation. Leurs geôliers prirent alors la photo tout en parlant fortement semblant très énervé.

Puis un téléphone retentit et l'un d'eux décrocha. Quelques mots furent prononcés et un sourire apparut sur son visage.

**Mercredi**

**25 Septembre, 2007**

**Quartier Général du JAG**

**San Diego, CA**

**11: 57 AM **

« Comment ça, ils veulent savoir d'où elle venait ? » Demanda Mac en sortant du bâtiment pour aller dans sa voiture, son attaché case dans une main et dans l'autre son téléphone portable collé à son oreille. « Ecoutez moi, Stuart, j'ignore comment vous avez eu mon numéro de téléphone, et j'ignore comment vous avez entendu parler de cette soi-disant histoire de rançon mais je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, il n'y en a pas eu. Tout comme vous, nous avons eu cette photo Lundi et rien d'autre depuis. Et Stuart si vous me rappelez, ou que vous communiquez mon numéro de téléphone à quelqu'un je peux vous jurer que votre cul de journaliste va le sentir passer. » Dit Mac en haussant le ton avant de raccrocher son téléphone en colère.

« Je vais le tuer. »

Elle mit ses affaires sur la place 'passager' à côté d'elle et s'installa derrière son volant. Elle mit la clé et voulut démarrer sa voiture, le souci c'est que rien ne se produisit. Fronçant les sourcils, elle fit une nouvelle tentative qui échoua. 'C'est pas vrai,' pensa t'elle avant de tenter à nouveau de démarrer sa belle voiture mais rien n'arriva, enfin rien de bon, de la fumée commença à sortir du capot et elle ouvrit la portière pour sortir. Après avoir ouvert, elle regarda sous le capot alors que la fumée grandissait.

« C'est pas vrai ? Tu vas pas me faire ça. J'ai un rendez vous. Espèce de connerie de bagnole de..ooooooouuuuuu, » s'énerva Mac en donna un coup de pied dans la roue avant du véhicule.

« Un problème ? » Demanda un homme derrière elle alors qu'elle venait d'arriver devant sa voiture. Mac se retourna alors et un sourire apparut.

« Tom, comme je suis heureuse de te voir, » dit Mac avant qu'il ne la serre dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi Sarah. »

« Mais quand es tu arrivé ? » Demanda-t-elle quand ils se séparèrent.

« Oh, il y a à peine quelques minutes. Le temps de louer une voiture de location et d'arriver là. Mais dis moi qu'est il arrivé à cette œuvre d'art ? » Demanda Tom en regardant la voiture.

« Œuvre d'art ? Tu appelles ça une œuvre d'art….c'est un tas de ferraille qui m'a coûté une fortune et qui vient de me lâcher…et j'ai rendez vous avec Harm. »

« Oh, déjeuner en tête à tête. »

« Non, pas vraiment….on a rendez vous au bureau d'adoption et je n'ai pas intérêt à arriver en retard. »

« Je comprends. Prends tes affaires et je t'y conduits, tu n'as qu'à appeler une dépanneuse en chemin, je reviendrais à temps pour les accueillir avant qu'ils ne l'embarquent. Je pense que ton cher et tendre ne voit pas d'objection à te ramener après. »

Mac eut un grand sourire sur les lèvres. « Merci, beaucoup. T'es un ange. »

« C'est le moins que je puisse faire. »

Mac rabaissa le capot de la voiture, récupéra ses affaires et donna à Tom les clés de sa voiture avant qu'il n'aille vers celle qu'il avait loué.

« C'est qui cet homme ? » Demanda Alicia en prenant une feuille de salade avec sa fourchette.

« Thomas Boones, ancien pilote de F-14 et maintenant à la retraite. Un de leurs vieux amis, » lui répondit Jennifer.

« Il pilotait avec Harm ? » Dit Eric entre deux bouchées en fronçant les sourcils, son regard dans la même direction que les autres, vers Mac et Tom qui montaient dans la voiture.

« Non, son père. Quoiqu'Harm et lui ont déjà piloté ensemble si je ne me trompe. »

« Tu crois qu'il vient pour nous, » fit remarquer soudain Alicia.

« Ça se peut. »

« Excusez, je peux m'asseoir ? » Demanda Vukovic son plateau dans les mains.

Voyant le regard désespéré de Vukovic, tous comprirent qu'il disait ça pour dire aussi pitié ne vous moquer pas de moi. Il s'assit à leurs côtés avec un long soupir qui en disait long.

« Alors ton affaire ? » Essaya Eric avec un petit sourire.

Immédiatement, la réponse qu'il obtint fut un regard noir ce qui agrandit encore plus son sourire.

« Si je tue le brigadier général dans mon affaire, on peux plaider une démence passagère ? » Demanda Greg.

« Tu peux toujours essayer, mais crois moi les nôtres sont pas plus faciles. On n'a accès à aucun document. Tous soi-disant Top Secret, » déclara Alicia.

« Enfin, Top Secret voulant dire maintenant qu'il faut avoir une autorisation pour y avoir accès…. »

« Ce que les journalistes ont visiblement, » continua t'elle.

« Vous parlez de la photo ? Je croyais que les éditions les avaient reçues aussi, » répliqua Jennifer.

« Oui, seulement je sais pas si t'es au courant mais y a une rumeur de rançon qui aurait été réclamée. Cependant, dès qu'on a demandé aux hautes sphères si c'est le cas, on nous dit non. On demande des preuves, il n'y en a pas. Et que se passe-t-il quelques minutes plus tard…. »

« Tout est diffusé aux infos nationales, » dit Alicia.

« Un truc que vous devez comprendre tous les deux, les hauts gradés détestent coopérer et encore plus la CIA, » leur indiqua Jennifer en les pointant avec sa fourchette.

« Surtout la CIA, » appuya Vukovic. « Quand j'étais à DC, j'ai travaillé avec l'un d'eux, une horreur. »

« J'espère que cet homme sera sympa. »

« T'inquiètes Eric, il est adorable. Je l'ai vu quand Mac et Harm ont passé un Noël à DC. Il était avec nous et il peut paraître autoritaire mais il est génial, » dit Vukovic en prenant une gorgée d'eau.

« T'as vraiment besoin d'aide pour ton affaire ? » Demanda Alicia. « Je veux dire comment une telle histoire simple peut elle dégénérer autant. »

« Trois mots, tête de mule. Chacun reste braqué sur son idée, tu te rends compte que je dois demander un procès pour tentative de meurtre pour un homme qui a juste mal manœuvré sa voiture. »

« Tu peux trouver un arrangement. Ou alors passe par encore plus haut, » dit Jennifer.

« Ah oui ? Qui ? Le président ? »

« Il doit avoir un collègue qui peut t'aider. Ou alors faut chercher ce qui cloche entre cet homme et ce jeune soldat. »

« C'est un con voilà tout, » dit Vukovic en prenant un morceau de sa pizza.

« C'est un con et c'est tout, » dit Mac en soupirant.

« Voyons Sarah, ce n'est pas un con….. »

« Ouais, c'est un abruti complet doublé d'une tête de mule. J'ai passé près d'une heure au téléphone pour qu'il m'explique pourquoi mes avocats n'ont plus le droit d'avoir accès à des dossiers importants pour l'affaire. »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait un lourd passé. Et j'ai découvert autre chose. »

« Ah oui quoi ? »

« La base….enfin celle où était stationnée les pilotes n'est pas en rénovation. Elle est sous alerte terroriste…..ils ont reçu plusieurs menaces et ils ont trouvé une bombe à temps heureusement. Donc par mesure de sécurité, ils ont préféré mettre les avions sur l'autre base. »

« Mais qui aurait intérêt à faire déplacer des avions ? »

« Là est la question, » dit Tom en garant la voiture en double file devant le bureau d'adoption. « Et voilà, madame est arrivée. »

« Merci Tom. »

« De rien. » Il la regarda un instant alors qu'elle rassemblait doucement ses affaires. « Tu as peur ? »

Un petit sourire apparut à cette question. « Un peu. Avec mon passé j'ai peur de faire un faux pas qui aggraverait mon cas. »

« Mais non Sarah. Tu es fabuleuse….pourquoi tu aurais peur ? Harm m'avait dit que la femme qui s'occupait de vous était gentille. »

« Elle est en arrêt maladie. C'est une collègue qui s'occupe de nous et elle cherche le détail qui ne va pas. »

« Et bien je lui souhaite bon courage…parce que toi et Harm êtes des personnes exceptionnelles, gentilles, attentionnées et vous ferez de très bons parents. »

« Merci. »

« Si y a besoin n'hésite pas à me le dire ok ? »

« D'accord. A toute à l'heure Tom. »

« A toute à l'heure et bon courage. »

Après un dernier sourire elle partit vers l'entrée de l'immeuble pour rejoindre Harm qui attendait patiemment dans le couloir assis sur un des canapés de la salle d'attente. Mac poussa doucement la porte en plexiglas et fit signe à la réceptionniste qu'elle allait rejoindre Harm avec qui elle était.

« Salut, » dit elle légèrement essoufflée parce qu'elle avait marché très rapidement pour arriver à l'heure.

« Hey, ça va ralentis le pas, elle va être en retard, » lui dit Harm en posant le magazine qu'il lisait alors que Mac après lui avoir donné un court baiser prenait place à coté de lui en s'affalant.

« J'en peux plus. Ma voiture est tombée en panne en plus. »

« Ah oui ? Tu es venue comment alors ? »

« Tom. Il est arrivé et il m'a amenée ici avant de repartir vers le JAG. »

« Tom est déjà là ? C'est génial. Il t'a dit à quel hôtel il était ? »

« Non. On n'en a pas encore parlé, mais je pensais plutôt qu'il pourrait venir à la maison. »

« Tu lis dans mes pensées chérie, » dit Harm en s'approchant d'elle pour lui donner un baiser qui fut interrompu quand l'assistante sortie de son bureau et qu'elle se racla la gorge.

« Monsieur Rabb et Mademoiselle Mackenzie, » dit elle d'une voix très stridente.

Au son du Mademoiselle Mackenzie avec le ton qu'elle employait pour faire exprès la distinction, Mac fit une grimace à Harm qui puisqu'il était penché sur elle le cachait à l'assistante sociale. Puis Harm se leva et tendit la main à Mac pour l'aider à se lever et ensemble ils allèrent dans le bureau.

« Bien…..alors….euh voyons voir. Pourquoi adoptez-vous ? » Demanda t'elle.

« Oh…., » commença Mac assez surprise de la question, ce point ayant déjà été réglé avec sa collègue. « Je….je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants. J'ai eu une endométriose et j'ai 4% de chances de tomber enceinte. »

« Je vois, » nota l'assistante sociale. « Monsieur Rabb, je vois dans votre dossier que vous avez changé plusieurs fois de métiers. Vous étiez au départ pilote de chasse dans la NAVY, ensuite avocat dans la Navy, puis à nouveau vous êtes redevenu pilote pour une période de 5 mois. Vous êtes redevenu avocat, puis vous avez démissionné, vous avez travaillé pour la CIA, puis comme pilote dans une société privée d'épandage tenue par une adolescente de 15 ans dont vous êtes devenu le tuteur légal seulement quelques mois plus tard, à nouveau avocat pour l'armée, puis vous avez démissionné encore pour devenir avocat civil. Et bien je dois dire que vous avez un parcours…..comment dire… intéressant, » dit-elle d'une voix qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses pensées.

« Euh….en effet, mais je peux vous expliquer. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Cependant, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi vous êtes si instable dans votre vie professionnelle. Je dois vous apprendre que pour être parents, il faut avoir une vie professionnelle stable ce que vous avez du mal à avoir d'après ce que je lis. »

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, je peux vous l'expliquer. Toute cette histoire est….. »

« Je suis sur que vous avez de très bonne raison. Mais malheureusement, j'ai du mal à confier un enfant à quelqu'un qui risque de quitter son travail du jour au lendemain et donc risque de ne plus avoir de salaire. »

« Merci pour moi, » dit Mac avec un ton assez sarcastique.

« Mademoiselle Mackenzie, » dit elle en insistant sur le 'mademoiselle' « je ne fais que mon travail. »

« J'ai une question. Ça vous ennuie que je sois 'mademoiselle' parce que j'ai l'impression que vous appuyez pas mal dessus. »

« Mademoiselle… »

« Non non, attendez vous avez parlé je vais donc le faire. Il y a visiblement certains détails qui vous échappent. N'est ce pas ? Vous pouvez me laisser vous les expliquer ? » Demanda Mac tout en faisant comprendre par sa voix qu'elle ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix bien que sa voix soit douce.

L'assistante acquiesça et Mac put continuer. « Vous êtes assistante sociale, dans le privée, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'est l'armée. Je veux dire, je comprends que vous ayez du mal à vous faire à tout ça. Tout comme je n'arrive pas à comprendre certaines choses dans votre travail. Alors je vais vous aider à faire l'évaluation de mon mari. C'est une question d'argent ? »

« En effet, si votre mari ne cesse de changer de travail… »

« Je sais mais nous gagnons assez tous les deux pour subvenir aux besoins d'une enfant. De plus son beau père est vice président de Chrysler automobile et sa mère tient l'une des meilleures galeries d'art de La Jolla, croyez mois si un jour nous avons du mal, avec eux nous n'aurons plus aucun problème. Si c'est au sujet de ses démissions je dois vous donner des détails. Si mon mari a démissionné deux fois c'est pour deux raisons, la première j'étais en mission avec la CIA et en danger de mort, il a démissionné pour venir me sauver. La deuxième est que lui et moi avons reçu des promotions lui à Londres moi ici et il a démissionné pour me permettre d'accepter cette promotion. Comme vous le voyez, il ne s'agit pas d'instabilité, mais plutôt d'amour. Vous comprenez,» termina de dire Mac d'une voix douce et calme.

Harm regarda Mac un instant surpris de sa réaction et aussi du calme dont elle avait fait preuve, car il le savait pour vire avec elle, parfois elle était un vrai devil dog. C'est pour ça qu'il l'aimait aussi. De son côté l'assistante sociale ne savait que dire après ça, jamais une cliente ne lui avait parlé comme ça auparavant. Elle observa alors le couple en face d'elle et sut qu'elle allait passer un long moment avec eux.

« Ecoutez, » commença à dire Harm. « Nous comprenons que vous devez nous poser des questions et vous assurez que nous n'allons pas lui faire de mal, que nous allons être de bon parents. Seulement…on est arrivé ici il y a 2 ans et on a fait notre demande il y a 1 an environ. Nous avons passé beaucoup de temps avec elle, puisque nous nous sommes d'abord proposé en famille d'accueil pendant tout l'été et votre collègue avait fait un très bon rapport si je ne me trompe. Nous n'avons qu'une hâte, c'est qu'elle soit notre fille, enfin. Vous avez nos dossiers, vous savez que nos enfances n'ont pas été faciles et que nous faisons tout pour lui donner l'enfance que nous n'avons pas eu. »

« Je comprends tout à fait. Cependant, nous avons fait une erreur récemment. Nous avons confié la garde à un couple adorable et il y a 2 mois à peine ils se sont séparés, visiblement ils n'étaient pas faits pour vivre en famille avec un enfant et le petit garçon a été replacé en foyer. Nous ne pouvons pas faire subir ça à d'autres enfants. C'est pourquoi…..je suis d'accord pour que vous continuiez à être sa famille d'accueil afin de voir si vous pouvez vraiment vivre pendant une période non-estivale avec une enfant. Si tout se passe bien, il n'y aura pas de problème. Vous voulez le faire ? »

« Oui, » répondirent-ils en chœur sans même se concerter.

« Très bien, » répondit la femme en prenant des notes. « Nous allons voir quelques modalités, si vous permettez… »

*

« Bonjour les jeunes, » dit Tom en prenant place directement à la table où étaient assis Jen, Vukovic, Eric et Alicia.

« Bonjour Tom, » dit Jen avec un sourire sur son visage alors que les autres le saluaient avec un monsieur assez inquiet. Ils le regardèrent avec respect sachant quel homme il était par ce que Jen leur avait raconté quelques minutes avant.

« Bon alors qui sont les chanceux sur cette affaire ? »

« Nous, » dit Alicia en se désignant elle et Eric de la main.

« Et bien bon courage. Quelle attitude avez-vous adopté ? »

« On a tenté une approche assez calme et diplomatique, » dit Eric. « Enfin en ce qui me concerne. »

« Quoi ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ? » Lui reprocha Alicia.

« Tu veux lui parler de ta technique alcool, sexe et confession. »

« Ça marche dans beaucoup de cas je te signale. »

« Tu as l'air bien experte, » lui fit remarquer Eric.

« C'est un signe de jalousie ou de regret de pas savoir ce que ça fait. »

Tom jeta un coup d'œil à Coates pour avoir une réponse mais la seule chose qu'elle fit fut un haussement de sourcils.

« On en revient à l'affaire s'il vous plait, » dit-il d'un ton très sévère pour les arrêter dans leur dispute. « Bon, vous finissez de manger, je monte dans le bureau de Mac, je veux vous voir d'ici une heure avec un rapport de ce que vous avez fait déjà depuis le début de cette affaire, je veux également toutes les informations que vous avez trouvé. Alors dépêchez vous. »

Aucuns d'eux ne le quittèrent des quand il se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment. A son allure, ils comprirent que Mac avait fait une chose exceptionnelle en lui demandant son aide. Ils ignoraient comment, mais ils sentaient qu'ils avaient là un allié de choix.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture de Harm entra dans le parking et il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'entrée du bâtiment.

« Voilà, tu peux aller…..sauver le monde, » dit Harm d'une voix sarcastique parlant plus de l'affaire Vukovic qu'autre chose.

« Oh arrête de me chambrer avec ça. Tu va le payer sinon. »

« Je sais. » Il la regarda rassembler ses affaires avec un sourire avant de se pencher un peu. « Merci. »

« De quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en relevant le visage de ses affaires.

« Pour ta défense dans le bureau de l'assistante. C'était….très gentil. »

« C'était normal chéri. Toi et moi avons un passé commun qui a quelques casseroles derrière lui et maintenant nous devons faire avec….ensemble. »

« Je t'aime, » murmura t'il avant de lui donner un baiser auquel elle gémit. Leur baiser s'approfondit doucement et Mac se laissa plonger dans ce doux moment amoureux.

« J'ai pas envie d'aller au tribunal, » gémit elle quand le baiser prit fin.

« Oh les amoureux, » murmura Vukovic quand lui, Jennifer, Eric et Alicia passèrent pas très loin. Mac eut un regard exaspéré et prit sa bouteille d'eau en plastique avec un petit sourire. Elle se tourna un peu avant de jeter sa bouteille sur la tête de Vukovic qui poussa un petit cri de douleur.

« La prochaine fois tient ta langue, » lui conseilla Jennifer en l'entrainant rapidement vers l'entrée.

« Ça lui apprendra, » dit Mac avec un sourire avant de poser une main sur la joue d'Harm et de soupirer. « J'ai envie de toi. »

« T'as envie de moi ? Maintenant ? » Dit-il surpris.

« J'ai envie d'un moment à deux, rien qu'à deux. Toi et moi. »

« Et bien, on pourra faire un dîner romantique ce soir. »

« Mouais. »

Harm eut un petit sourire en voyant la lueur taquine au fond de ses yeux. « C'est moi ou tu as…vraiment… »

« Tais-toi, » dit-elle en fuyant son regard et en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas sourire.

« Tu sais que ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ce regard chez toi. La dernière fois c'était…. »

« Au McMuprhys. Avant qu'on ne rentre et qu'on…..ne le fasse pour la première fois. »

« Oui. Et t'as envie qu'on le fasse ? »

« Peut être, » avoua t'elle en sentant ses joues rougir.

« On est dans ma lexus, tu crois qu'on peut vraiment y arriver. »

« Harm, » commença à dire Mac en prenant son attaché case « Si on a réussi à le faire dans ton stearman…je crois qu'on peut y arriver n'importe où »

« Tu sais quoi ? Je me demande encore comment on a fait. »

« Et bien, 2 mois de stretching et deux tours de rein….ah et j'oublie 6 mois de kiné post action….ou post accouplage….c'est comme tu veux chéri. »

« Ouais, enfin tu veux mon avis, un jour faudra qu'on tente un truc. »

« Le faire au lit. »

« Exact. Bon allez file, » dit-il en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

Mac lui sourit une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir la portière et de sortir du véhicule. Elle se tourna une dernière fois pour donner à son futur mari un signe de la main alors qu'il lui répondait en démarrant la voiture. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait quitté le parking et le JAG en général pour la laisser seule.

*

« Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que vous soupçonnez le général. »

« C'est un con, » dit Alicia avant de voir le regard surpris de sa supérieur. « euh…désolé madame….mais je ne vois pas de mots militaires pour le définir. »

« Lieutenant j'apprécie votre franchise, mais….à l'avenir sachez tenir votre langue. Je ne le répèterai pas. Ok ? »

« Oui madame. »

« Bien….sinon pour le moment, vous avez déjà des pistes. »

« Aucune madame. Tout semble bien fonctionner chez eux….les appareils ont été vérifié et il n'y a absolument aucune trace de violation du système informatique. »

« Donc ce serait un enlèvement non programmé. »

« Oui madame, ce qui est…..vraiment….impensable. »

« La CIA s'en occupe d'après ce qu'on sait. Vous avez parlé avec monsieur Boones. »

« Un peu madame, il semble très informé. »

« Oui. Il l'est mais surtout il a pleins de contacts à Washington donc profitez de son expérience. »

« Nous le ferons madame, » dit Eric un peu gêné cependant.

« Il y a un problème lieutenant ? »

« Eh bien…., » il jeta un coup d'œil à Alicia avant de regarder Mac. « Plus j'y pense et plus je pense qu'elle a raison. Ce général est pas très clair. Je veux dire….comment peut on dire qu'on a eu une violation du système et ensuite le nier. On n'a même pas pu vérifier, on ne sait même pas sur quoi ils travaillaient tout est classé secret défense. Et dès qu'on pose des questions sur les deux pilotes on dirait que chacun des interrogés a appris une tirade toute prête. Il est vrai qu'au départ sa théorie me semblait un peu rocambolesque mais maintenant qu'on vous a tout exposé c'est vrai que je me rends compte des soucis qu'il y a. »

« Si le général est impliqué ou même si on ose l'accuser je peux vous dire que ça va chauffer à D.C. »

« On le sait Madame. C'est pour cela qu'on voulait vous en parler, » lui dit Alicia. « Vous savez s'ils vont envoyer un agent de la CIA ? »

Mac soupira en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. « Pour le moment, ils ne m'ont rien dit, » déclara-t-elle avant qu'un coup à la porte ne les interrompe.

« Excusez-moi madame, » dit Jennifer en ouvrant un peu la porte. « Le gouverneur de Californie sur la ligne 3. »

« Le gouverneur ? De mieux en mieux, merci Jennifer, » répondit Mac alors que Coates fermait la porte.

« C'est pas plus mal. Vous pourriez lui demander quand il compte faire Terminator 4, » plaisanta Eric alors que Mac allait décrocher.

**Mercredi**

**26 Septembre, 2007**

**Maison du Brigadier Général Shaw**

**San Diego, CA**

**6 : 54 PM**

« Non mais je veux que vous me viriez ce petit merdeux. Vous m'entendez, » hurla presque le Brigadier Général.

« Monsieur arrêtez de vous énerver contre lui. Il n'a rien fait. »

« Rien fait, il a failli me tuer, » cria-t-il plus fort. « Ce n'est rien pour vous ? »

« Ecoutez, » répondit Vukovic en se levant. « Je conçois que vous soyez en colère, mais vous ne l'êtes pas pour de bonnes raisons. Je crois savoir qu'une autre raison se cache dessous. Une qui pourrait concerner votre fille. »

« Comment osez vous…. ? »

« COMMENT ? Monsieur je m'occupe de cette affaire depuis samedi et on est mercredi et il est en plus près de 7h du soir. Il a mal manœuvré sa voiture, nom d'un chien, c'est tout. Il n'a pas essayé de vous tuer. Et s'il avait voulu le faire je crois que ça serait moins risqué de le faire d'une façon traditionnelle et hors de la base. Mettez votre égo un peu de côté et allez réglez vos problèmes avec lui. »

« Vous osez me parler ainsi Capitaine ? »

« Oui, parce que vous m'épuisez avec cette affaire, monsieur. Vous croyez que ça c'est important, deux pilotes américains ont été enlevés et sont retenus prisonniers par des chinois et on ignore pourquoi ? Vous ne croyez pas que c'est plus grave ça ? »

Le général allait lui répondre mais soudain il repensa à cette photo dans le journal, celle des deux hommes détenus prisonnier dans un pays visiblement hostile. Il repensa aussi au motif de sa colère et à sa situation.

« Monsieur, écoutez….cette affaire je ne m'en occuperais que lorsque vous aurez trouvé un arrangement et que vous serez enfin calme. »

Vukovic se leva alors du canapé où il avait pris place et alla directement à la porte pour sortir dans la cour et rejoindre sa voiture. Il tapa un moment sur le volant avant de démarrer. Il avait besoin d'une bière et vite sinon il ferait un meurtre.

Quelques minutes plus tard il arriva au bar où il retrouva ses amis déjà assis autour d'une bière.

« Hey, salut, tu finis tard. Ton affaire a l'air plus prenante que la mienne, » lui dit Eric en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

« La ferme. »

« Tu bois une bière ? » Demanda Jennifer.

« Ouais….ou plutôt un sacré cocktail qui te rend complètement soul en 2 s et si je pouvais en avoir un avec de la mort aux rats dedans que je le donne au général la prochaine fois. »

« Il est si chiant que ça ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée. Et vous alors ça avance ? »

« On est suspendu, » annonça Alicia en levant son verre. « On a reçu un appel des hautes autorités, nous ne faisons plus rien jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

« Mais attends, c'est eux qui vous demandent de l'aide et ils vous coupent l'herbe sous le pied. »

« En faites, nous on doit servir d'un point de vue juridique c'est-à-dire appeler la presse et leur dire de retirer immédiatement les photos à la une sinon on leur colle un procès. Ou alors on doit juste dire à chaque officier ce qu'ils doivent dire ou ne pas dire. Le colonel tente d'arranger cette histoire. Elle et son ami ont appelé tout l'après midi D.C. ça a du hurler dans les téléphones au Pentagone, » déclara Eric.

« A la santé du colonel et Semper fi, » fit alors Vukovic en levant la bière qu'on venait de lui servir.

« On est plutôt bien tombé non ? Toi qui a bossé avec elle à D.C, elle était déjà comme ça ? » Demanda Alicia très intéressée.

« Elle est génial. Elle est vraiment vraiment cool. Son mari l'était aussi, tous les deux ce sont de grands avocats. Au tribunal ils faisaient des étincelles. Hein Jen. »

« A qui tu le dis. J'ai été juré sur une de leur affaire et je peux vous dire….ils sont redoutables. »

« Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas d'enfants ? » Demanda alors Alicia. « J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils adoptaient. »

« Oui. Mac…enfin le colonel, » rectifia alors Jennifer « a eu une endométriose, ce qui a diminué ses chances de tomber enceinte alors….ils ont décidé d'adopter et si elle tombe un jour enceinte ça sera merveilleux et les connaissant ils ne feront aucune distinction entre les enfants. »

« J'aurais plutôt mis ça sur son compte à lui. Je veux dire il a plus de 40 ans non ? A cet âge là, on sait que les hommes sont moins aptes à…engendrer, » déclara Alicia assez naturellement.

« Et c'est là que tu vois qu'il l'aime tendrement parce qu'il le lui répète souvent. Afin qu'elle ne se sente pas tout le temps coupable. »

« C'est mignon. »

« Les femmes, » dit Eric en regardant Vukovic qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées en fixant une jeune femme au fond du bar. « Hey, ta trouvé une distraction. »

A ce mot là, Jennifer se tourna et suivit le regard des deux hommes, chose qu'Alicia fit peu de temps après.

« C'est Catherine, » murmura alors Vukovic.

« Qui ? »

« Catherine Graves j'ai travaillé un moment avec elle. »

Le cœur de Jennifer se serra à ce nom là car elle savait que tous les deux avaient été très proches et intimes et il se serra encore plus quand Catherine croisa le regard de Vukovic qu'elle lui fit un sourire avant de s'adresser rapidement à ses amis pour leur dire qu'elle allait voir Gregory. Elle s'approcha de lui d'une façon décontractée et si sensuelle que Jennifer but d'une traite le reste de sa boisson.

« Je crois que je vais rentrer, » indiqua-t-elle à Alicia avant de se tourner pour payer son verre mais Alicia posa sa main sur la sienne.

« C'est bon je t'invite. Je vais rentrer aussi, » dit-elle avant de poser quelques billets sur le comptoir.

« Bonjour toi, » dit Catherine en arrivant.

« Salut, Cat, » répondit Vukovic avant de voir les deux jeunes femmes se préparer à partir. « Vous allez où ? »

« On rentre, » répondit Alicia. « On est un peu fatiguée. »

Elle prit le bras de Jennifer et après un au revoir elles partirent ensemble. Une fois sortit du bar, Jennifer laissa une larme couler sur sa joue.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Alicia. « Tu as ta voiture ou tu veux que je te ramènes. »

« Non c'est bon j'ai ma voiture. Mais merci. » Elle soupira longuement avant d'essuyer la larme. « Je suis trop conne, je lui dits que je ne veux pas de lui et ça me fait mal. »

« T'inquiètes…tu veux que je t'en raconte une très très très bonne et crois moi je te dépasse largement. »

« Vas-y au point où j'en suis. »

« Crois moi je te bats. Quand je suis arrivée à San Diego, je suis venue ici la veille de mon premier jour. J'ai rencontré un gars et j'ai couché avec lui. »

« Rien d'anormal jusque là. »

« Accroches toi bien c'était Eric. »

« Eric qui ? » Demanda Jennifer alors qu'elle arrivait à sa voiture. « Attends, Eric….notre Eric. Eric, le Eric du JAG. »

« Oui. Et crois moi quand le colonel me l'a présenté j'ai cru mourir. Mais ça va. »

« Oh seigneur, tu sais t'es plus intéressante que ce que je pensais. »

« Il semblerait, merci du compliment en tout cas. »

« C'est dingue ça. »

« C'est ma vie. Si t'as besoin j'ai d'autres histoires en stock. Appelle si ça va pas. »

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Être si gentille ? »

« C'est ce que font les amies non ? »

Jennifer eut un petit sourire sur le visage en entendant ce mot et lorsqu'elle conduisit jusque chez elle, elle se demanda pourquoi ça lui avait fait tant d'effet. Ce n'est qu'en ouvrant la porte de son appartement vide qu'elle comprit que c'était parce qu'Alicia été sa vraie et seule amie. Mac était aussi une amie mais c'était aussi une supérieure. Il y avait des tonnes de choses qu'elle ne lui dirait jamais. Par exemple, pour son mariage ce n'était pas elle sa demoiselle d'honneur mais Harriet. Bien que des kilomètres les séparaient ainsi que 3 heures de décalage horaire, elles semblaient toujours très proches, comme ci elles étaient voisines et qu'elles se voyaient tous les jours.

Et au JAG, aucune autre femme ne venait lui parler à cause de cette relation privilégiée, sauf Alicia qu'elle avait haït au départ et qui finalement était devenu une alliée. C'est sur cette pensée joyeuse que la jeune femme ferma les yeux avec un sourire sur le visage.

**Mercredi**

**26 Septembre, 2007**

**Maison des Rabb**

**San Diego, CA**

**11 : 06 PM**

Mac prit une gorgée d'eau avant de recracher afin de se rincer les dents alors qu'Harm continuait à se les brosser.

« J'en peux plus, » soupira-t-elle. « Tu sais qui m'a appelé aujourd'hui pour me parler de cette affaire. »

« Non. Le président ? »

« Non le gouverneur de Californie. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. »

« eh ben…. et il t'a pas dit quand il faisait le prochain Terminator ? » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Très drôle. Eric a dit la même chose que toi, c'est bizarre. »

« Oh j'ai du souci à me faire moi. Ou non ? »

Mac sourit et posa sa main sur son épaule. « Mais non chéri. Je trouve juste bizarre que vous ayez eu la même idée. »

« Les mecs que veux tu ? »

« Oh eh bien je veux….toi….nu sur le lit et moi nue avec toi, » dit-elle en s'approchant de lui d'une démarche sensuelle pour le séduire un peu.

« Oh je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire. » Il prit de l'eau et se rinça la bouche. « Mais….pas ce soir. »

« Comment ça pas ce soir ? » Elle se colla contre lui et approcha sa bouche de son oreille. « J'ai envie de toi. »

« Mac arrêtes. Je dois finir ma plaidoirie ce soir pour être prêt demain. »

« Oh rabat joie tu n'as pas dit la même chose quand tu devais passer au tribunal et que je t'ai rendu une visite éclair à ton bureau et que tu as failli arriver en retard. »

« Je suis arrivé en retard et j'ai prétexté un coup de fil urgent. »

« Tu as donc menti au tribunal, ce n'est pas bien, » plaisanta-t-elle en se collant un peu plus.

« Tu voulais que je dise quoi ? Excusez moi votre honneur pour mon retard mais je devais faire grimper ma fiancée au septième ciel. »

« Oh…..dis tout de suite que je t'ai obligé. T'en as pour longtemps ? »

« Quelques minutes, » lui dit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

« Ok. Bon ben je vais t'attendre en compagnie de Kathy Reichs. Et dépêches toi de ramener tes six heures dans ce lit dans quelques minutes sinon ça va chauffer, » dit-elle en posant ses mains sur les six heures en question.

« Bien madame. »

« Parfait. » Elle lui donna une petite tape qui se transforma en caresse avant de lui donner un baiser. « Je t'aime, » murmura-t-elle avant de sortir de la salle de bain sous le regard amoureux d'Harm.

Il sortit quelques secondes plus tard et la trouva boudeuse, un livre dans les mains qu'elle ne lisait pas vraiment. Il soupira alors, après tout son procès n'était que demain après midi. S'approchant du lit, il put voir qu'elle l'observait du coin de l'œil et qu'elle finit par quitter son livre.

« Tu fais quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle intéressée alors qu'il prenait place dans le lit. « Tu ne devais pas travailler ? »

Il leva un sourcil et se tourna vers elle. « Tu es diabolique, » dit-il en se penchant sur elle pour l'embrasser et lorsqu'elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, il bougea pour être complètement sur elle. « Et que tu ne penses pas que tu pourras toujours avoir ce que tu veux, » lui indiqua Harm.

« Oui chef. » Elle passa une jambe autour de ses hanches avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Un immense sourire prit place sur son visage quand elle sentit ses baisers sur son cou et combien il la désirait. Dieu qu'elle aimait son fiancé.

**Jeudi**

**26 Septembre, 2007**

**Quartier Général du JAG**

**San Diego, CA**

**2: 49 PM **

Signant un papier dans son rapport, Vukovic leva la tête lorsqu'on tapa à la porte de son bureau.

« Bonjour Capitaine, » dit le Brigadier général Shaw en entrant.

Immédiatement Vukovic se mit au garde à vous par respect pour l'homme avant que ce dernier ne lui dise qu'il pouvait rompre.

« Que puis-je pour vous monsieur ? » Demanda-t-il poliment en lui montrant de la main la chaise.

« J'ai réfléchis, » soupira-t-il en prenant place face à Gregory. « Je vais aller discuter avec ce jeune homme et je voudrais retirer ma plainte. »

« Vraiment ? Enfin….je veux dire…vous êtes sur de ce que vous faites monsieur ? »

« Oui, » répondit le Brigadier général Shaw. « J'ai eu des jours très difficiles et en discutant avec un ami j'ai appris que j'avais tendance à mettre ma colère et ma frustration sur d'autres choses en l'occurrence sur ce jeune homme qui a failli me tuer. Je me dis qu'il est peut être un bon officier que le pauvre a du vraiment avoir peur…c'est pour cela que je voudrais lui parler. »

« Eh bien je crois que je ne vous étonnerais pas si je disais que…je suis plutôt soulagé de votre décision. »

« Je le crois bien. En tout cas je tiens à m'excuser de mon comportement. »

« Je tiens également à m'excuser du mien. Je n'avais pas à vous parler ainsi monsieur, vous êtes un supérieur et j'ai perdu mon sang froid. »

« Il y avait de quoi. En tout cas, merci de vous être occupé de mon affaire. » Lui dit Shaw avant de se lever de sa chaise, prêt à partir.

« Je n'ai fais que mon travail, monsieur, » répliqua Vukovic en se levant à son tour.

Il lui tendit la main pour lui dire au revoir et après avoir partagé une poignée de main le brigadier partit du bureau de Vukovic avec un air satisfait.

Mac leva un sourcil en l'observant franchir les portes du plateau et sourit en son fort intérieur, il n'y avait eu aucune plainte venant de la façon dont Vukovic travaillait depuis un long moment. Peut être avait il commencé à apprendre à être honnête. D'un pas lent, elle alla au bureau du Capitaine et s'appuya à l'embrasure de la porte.

« Alors Capitaine, » dit elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine « je vois que tout se passe bien. »

« Oui madame, » sourit-il « un peu dur mais ça va. Il va retirer sa plainte. »

« Parfait. Et qu'avez-vous fait pour que tout se passe aussi bien ? »

Au regard qu'il eut à cette question, Mac craint le pire, connaissant Vukovic elle avait de quoi. Elle le fixa alors en soupirant avec un petit sourire sur son visage. « Je l'ai un peu engueulé et ça lui a ouvert les yeux. »

« Vous l'avez un peu engueulé ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise en se redressant.

« Un tout petit peu, madame, » dit il en faisant un signe de la main pour symboliser le petit peu.

« Eh bien j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de souci. Mais….puis je savoir si cette « engueulade » à un rapport avec le fait que vous ne soyez pas sur l'affaire du kidnapping des pilotes ? »

« Pas tout à fait. »

Mac s'avança avant de fermer la porte pour prendre ensuite place sur une chaise face à lui. Elle croisa ses mains sur ses genoux et scruta un instant son bureau fixant l'ordre qu'il y régnait depuis un moment. Quelques mois auparavant, c'était quasiment impossible d'entrer dans le bureau sans tomber sur une pile de dossier. Un peu comme son premier bureau à D.C.

« Capitaine, je vais vous parler franchement. Je vous aurez proposé cette affaire…si vous étiez un peu plus…posé. Parfois vous vous laissez emporter par votre colère et vous perdez votre sang froid, ce qui peut être une bonne chose dans certains cas mais dans d'autre non. Ici, nous avons un général assez…mystérieux, même moi j'ai eu du mal à rester calme face à lui. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser sur cette affaire. J'avais besoin d'avocats respectueux et qui n'allaient pas…péter les plombs. »

« Je peux être diplomate quand je veux madame. »

« Dans ce cas là…non. Vukovic j'ai confiance en vous mais…durant les quelques temps où j'ai travaillé avec vous à D.C j'ai pu voir pas mal de choses et analyser votre façon de travailler. Et ici, j'avoue que vous avez changé mais je crains que vous ne retrouviez vos anciennes habitudes. »

« Alors vous mettez Devreaux sur ce cas. Je l'apprécie mais elle n'a pas les compétences nécessaires. Y a encore quelques semaines elle a failli provoquer un procès pour avoir insulté un fils d'officier. »

« Et je me suis expliquée avec elle. Mais ses méthodes sont beaucoup plus honnêtes que les votre. Si ça peut vous…rassurer…j'ai besoin de vous ici. Vous m'êtes d'une plus grande aide en restant ici avec moi. »

« Je me demande juste quand vous allez enfin me faire confiance. Si c'est pour cette évaluation…. »

« Capitaine, ce qui s'est passé il y a 6 mois s'est passé il y a 6 mois, malheureusement les résultats qui en sont sortis n'étaient absolument pas concluants. Alors je suis désolée mais je dois faire avec et vous aussi. »

« C'est injuste. »

Mac se leva de la chaise et le fixa. « Alors prouvez-moi que cette évaluation a tort. »

Elle se tourna et ouvrit la porte du bureau pour sortir laissant le Capitaine bien seul derrière son bureau. Il soupira et ferma le dossier sur lequel il travaillait, il avait perdu toute envie de faire son travail. Il s'était battu pour obtenir de bons résultats que ce soit à D.C ou ici, mais il avait fallu d'une erreur pour que tout s'effondre. Il avait été même question de le rétrograder mais par chance ça n'avait pas été jusque là. Pour une fois qu'il avait voulu se donner à fond pour son client, il avait tout tenté et à cause d'un seul homme il avait failli tout perdre. Il secoua sa tête pour ne pas y repenser et se leva pour aller prendre un café. Après tout, une petite pose ne lui ferait pas de mal. D'un pas trainant, il traversa le plateau et alla vers la kitchenette pour se servir un peu de caféine et tomber sur Jennifer faisant de même.

« Hey, Salut. Alors ton affaire ? J'ai vu le brigadier partir avec un sourire. »

« Il était plus censé que ce que je pensais. Et toi ? Tu n'avais pas l'air d'être bien ces derniers temps. »

« T'inquiètes, ça va. Un peu de surmenage. Cette histoire est à donner des migraines. Tu vois le genre. »

« Pas vraiment, » soupira-t-il en se servant du café. « Je n'ai pas été affecté à cette affaire. »

« Oh arrête. Le Colonel va bien te trouver quelque chose et puis tu sais…ce n'est pas contre toi. »

« Si, elle me l'a dit. Elle n'a pas confiance en moi. Ou plutôt elle n'a plus confiance en moi et c'est assez navrant. »

Jennifer sentit son cœur se serrer, car même si Vukovic la faisait pas mal souffrir, parfois elle n'aimait pas le voir en difficulté. Quand elle l'avait connu à D.C, il était plutôt dragueur et flambeur mais par elle ne sait quel miracle il était devenu plus attentionné, plus calme, posé et plus professionnel. Il était devenu plus respectable jusqu'à cet incident. Posant sa main sur son épaule elle lui donna une légère pression pour l'encourager.

« Ça va aller Greg. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais que Mac a confiance en toi, c'est juste qu'elle est constamment épiée par tous et elle doit faire attention à ses choix, je la comprends totalement sur cette décision. Tu sais que même le gouverneur de Californie l'a appelée et elle a subit quelques pressions. »

« Je sais mais….c'est un peu rageant. Tu m'excuseras mais il a mis Alicia sur cette affaire. Elle est là depuis moins d'un mois. Je dois le prendre comment ? »

« Aucune idée, » dit-elle en lui donnant à nouveau une légère pression. « Mais ne lui en tiens pas rigueur. Et n'en veux pas aux deux autres ok ? »

« C'est toi qui parle, alors que parfois tu agis comme si je t'avais fait quelque chose de mal, chose dont je ne suis absolument pas au courant. »

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ça maintenant ? »

« Oui. J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu m'en veux ? Je croyais que les choses étaient claires vu que c'est toi qui as même pris la décision qu'il n'y aurait plus rien entre toi et moi. »

« Peut être qu'il y aurait encore quelque chose si tu n'avais pas couru deux lièvres à la fois. »

« Je t'ai dit que Megan n'était rien. »

« Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être rien quand sa langue était dans ta bouche. » Dit-elle avec colère avant de sortir de la pièce tout en essayant de ne pas démolir la porte tellement elle était en colère contre lui. Non mais comment pouvait il agir ainsi ? Et voilà l'ancien Vukovic refaisait surface. Elle tenta de ne pas pleurer quand elle arriva à son bureau où elle croisa Mac plongée dans un dossier.

« Jen… » Commença-t-elle dire avec un petit sourire qui disparut « ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle en voyant sa petite mine.

« En quelque sorte, » soupira-t-elle. « J'ai une question un peu personnelle. »

« Oula, je le sens mal mais vas y. »

Jennifer baissa les yeux un peu gênée du type de questions qu'elle allait lui poser. « Quand avez-vous su que vous aimiez Harm ? Je veux dire…comment vous l'avez su ? »

Mac soupira et commença à faire une petite moue, celle qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle réfléchissait. « Aucune idée. Je crois qu'au fond de moi je l'ai toujours su. Je ne crois pas que je sois tombée amoureuse de lui immédiatement. Il m'a attirée pour sûr dès que je l'ai vu mais…l'amitié a été très forte dès le début et je pense qu'au fur et à mesure j'ai été amoureuse et c'était alors très dur de différencier l'amour et l'amitié. »

« Et quand vous le voyiez avec d'autres femmes ça vous faisait mal ? »

« Très mal. J'en ai eu le cœur brisé plusieurs fois mais j'essayais de continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était. »

« Comment vous avez fait ? Comment vous faisiez pour le cacher ? »

« En me tuant au travail et…en pleurant un bon coup dans mon lit. Et puis je me contentais de notre amitié. Les petits moments qu'on avait été si bon et même si ça ne correspondait pas à l'intimité que je voulais c'était déjà pas mal. Jen que se passe-t-il ? »

« Rien madame. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée de…d'une relation ou d'une non relation. »

« Vukovic, je m'en serais douté. Si besoin…venez me voir. Je pourrais toujours lui trouver une mission désagréable à faire. »

Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage, il était rare d'avoir un patron si gentil et attentionné même si elle connaissait assez Mac pour savoir qu'elle faisait facilement la part des choses entre le privé et le professionnel. Mac lui rendit son sourire et alla dans son bureau pour travailler et finir sa journée au plus vite lui permettant de rentrer le plus tôt chez elle retrouver son homme et alors qu'elle franchissait la porte elle lui donna un dernier regard.

« Jen…j'ai énormément souffert avec Harm. Il m'a fait souffrir et je l'ai fait souffrir aussi mais…aujourd'hui je vis avec lui, nous allons nous marier et nous adoptons. Tout est possible quand on veut et parfois il faut patienter longtemps mais c'est meilleur en fin de compte. Et la porte de mon bureau vous est toujours ouverte. »

« Merci madame, » murmura-t-elle.

« Jen…c'est Mac dans ce cas là, » Mac tenta de ne pas sourire en se sentant si proche de cette situation puisqu'elle avait vécu quasiment la même chose pendant près de 10 ans. Décidément la vie avait certains hasards.

**Jeudi**

**26 Septembre, 2007**

**Base militaire**

**San Diego, CA**

**4: 36 PM **

« Dites moi que vous avez les documents, » dit Tom quand Alicia arriva avec une mine déçue et en colère.

« Dixit cette abruti de secrétaire : 'Madame, ces documents nécessitent une autorisation du général', donc en clair on doit obtenir du général une autorisation pour consulter des documents normaux et banals. »

« Sauf si il y a des choses importantes comme les causes du déménagement. »

« Monsieur, on les connaît, » dit Eric « on sait qu'il y a eu des menaces sur la base aérienne. »

« Oui mais si il y a plus, » suggéra Tom « si quelque chose avait été caché ? »

Alicia et Eric se jetèrent un coup d'œil inquiet avant d'arriver vers leur voiture garée sur le parking.

« Cette histoire est vraiment trop étrange. Déjà on ignore sur quoi travaillaient ces pilotes, aucun ne parle, puis pourquoi appeler des avocats du J.A.G si on leur bloque tout ? » Interrogea Alicia en ouvrant la portière arrière de la voiture « je veux dire notre rôle c'est quoi ? »

« Une couverture, » répliqua Tom « ça ne serait pas la première fois. On vous fait venir pour montrer aux Américains que l'on prend les choses en mains sans pour autant les inquiéter. »

« Deux pilotes viennent de se faire enlever par des chinois, ils sont séquestrés et tout le monde le sait au 20h. En quoi on apaiserait la peur ? » Demanda Alicia.

Tom soupira longuement et fixa Eric qui ne comprenait pas non plus comme sa collègue. « Ok, alors je vais vous expliquer une chose que vous ne devriez pas savoir. » Il s'appuya contre la voiture et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « En vous mettant ici et en avant, en disant que le J.A.G s'en occupe dans l'esprit collectif ainsi que dans celui des médias cette affaire n'est qu'un souci militaire, voir diplomatique. Si demain on raconte que le J.A.G ne fait rien mais que c'est la C.I.A qui s'occupe de ça parce que ce n'est pas qu'un souci diplomatique mais une crainte terroriste…vous pensez que le peuple réagira comment ? »

Les deux officiers restèrent sidérés en entendant cette explication quasiment surnaturelle et pourtant ça leur semblait tellement normal. La C.I.A et ses magouilles étaient tellement parfois inhumaines et impensables.

« Franchement aucune idée. Il s'est passé quoi avec Vukovic pour qu'il ne soit pas avec nous ? »

« Oh, un truc moche…pas génial du tout, » déclara Eric.

« Je serais ravi d'en entendre parler, » avoua Tom en prenant une gorgée d'eau.

Devait-il craindre le pire ? Il se le demanda en voyant le regard du lieutenant à ses côtés. Il savait par Mac, ainsi que d'autres personnes à D.C que Vukovic n'était pas le genre à être très clair parfois, et au vu de l'expression de Martins, il se dit que Mac avait du avoir de sacrés ennuis à cause de lui.

« Il a été accusé de pression et de corruption de témoin. »

« QUOI ? » Demandèrent en chœur Boone et Alicia.

« Oui. C'est une longue histoire mais sur une affaire il a payé un témoin pour qu'il vienne. »

« C'est interdit, » déclara Alicia.

« Eh ben pourquoi crois tu qu'il est en évaluation et que Mac le surveille tout le temps. »

Pas faux, pensa-t-elle. Son cœur se serra à cette idée étant très proche de Vukovic. C'était le premier à lui avoir parlé à son arrivée et son premier véritable allié, alors ça faisait mal de savoir ce genre de choses. Mais rapidement Eric leur fit un résumé plus complet de la situation. Vukovic avait du payer ce témoin car il refusait de venir au procès. Or, c'était un témoin clé pour son affaire, qui pouvait entière disculper son client, mais suite à des différents entre les deux hommes, il refusait catégoriquement de venir. Alors, afin d'aider son client, il lui avait proposé une somme pour qu'il vienne témoigner. Le procès s'était bien fini mais une fois que tout cela fut fait, le témoin se retourna contre Vukovic et ne tarda pas à clamer sur les toits qu'il avait été payé pour témoigner. L'enquête autour de cette affaire avait duré environ 1 mois, mois durant lequel le Capitaine avait été scruté par tous et toutes ses anciennes affaires avaient été revues. Eric se souvenait encore de cette histoire et surtout de Mac hurlant sur Vic dans son bureau, le fustigeant, lui disant qu'elle allait lui montrer ce que c'était la souffrance, qu'il ne reverrait pas le soleil avant un long moment et qu'il aurait souhaité être mort.

Mais par chance, suite à l'enquête qui avait bien été menée, le cas Vukovic avait été réglé et les seules sanctions devaient être prises par sa supérieure directe, en clair par le Colonel Mackenzie. Il n'avait pas été rétrogradé pour son plus grand bonheur mais cette affaire ferait tâche d'huile sur son dossier.

Alors qu'ils réfléchissaient à la situation un son sortit des hauts parleurs de la base et tout le monde se mit immédiatement au garde à vous. C'était un hymne militaire de funérailles.

Alicia jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Tom pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait peut être avait il plus d'infos mais à son regard impassible, elle comprit qu'il était autant choqué que les deux officiers. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta ils se regardèrent et Tom ouvrit directement la portière passager de la voiture et entra pour allumer la radio. Il chercha plusieurs stations avant de tomber sur celle des infos alors qu'Alicia et Eric s'approchaient pour entendre.

_« Et une information très triste nous est arrivé et nous vous la répétons avec beaucoup de mal. Les deux jeunes pilotes qui ont été détenus par des chinois…ont été déclarés morts. Un incendie aurait fait rage pour des raisons inconnues dans une zone au Nord de la Chine. Suite à des recherches effectuées des corps ont été retrouvés dans les cendres de la grange ainsi que les plaques des deux officiers. Nous ignorons les causes de cet incendie et comment les recherches ont été lancées mais dès que nous aurons d'autres informations nous vous les communiquerons. Bien entendu toute la rédaction tient à présenter ses condoléances aux familles des deux jeunes pilotes. »_

**Jeudi**

**26 Septembre, 2007**

**Quartier Général du JAG**

**San Diego, CA**

**4: 43 PM **

_« Ceci est donc l'information que nous avons pour le moment,_ » conclu la journaliste en jetant un coup d'œil à ses notes.

Mac fixa la télévision avec incrédulité et elle crut entendre déjà le téléphone sonner avec toutes les questions des journalistes. Par réflexe elle se passa les doigts sur les tempes en les massant doucement pour faire partir la migraine dont elle sentait le nez pointé.

« Madame, » dit soudain la voix de Vukovic « vous allez bien ? »

« Autant qu'on peut l'être en ce moment, » murmura-t-elle.

« Vous voulez de l'aspirine ? »

« Ça suffira pas. »

« Madame ? » Demanda Jen en entrant dans le bureau. « Besoin de quelque chose ?»

Soupirant, Mac se tourna pour fixer un instant son aide de camp tout aussi désemparée qu'elle.

« Oui. En quelque sorte, vous pouvez appeler Harm pour moi et lui dire que je suis désolée, que je vais finir plus tard que prévu et lui demander de s'occuper de tout. »

« Bien madame. Vous voulez de l'aspirine ? »

« Non merci. Je vais avoir besoin de toutes mes facultés et de l'aspirine ne sera pas suffisante croyez moi. »

« Très bien madame. Vous voulez que je reste plus tard ? »

« Non Jen, rentrez dès que vous avez fini, » écourta Mac en sentant la tension qui régnait entre Vukovic et Jennifer dans la pièce comme lorsqu'elle et Harm étaient en conflit.

« Oui madame. »

Une fois la porte fermée, le jeune Capitaine se trouva seul avec son supérieur fixant toujours la télé.

« Madame, » commença-t-il à dire en attendant une réponse d'elle.

« Hmmm, » fut sa seule réponse.

Se raclant la gorge il se dit qu'il pouvait saisir sa chance. « Je sais que… je n'ai pas trop de crédits pour tout le monde mais si vous voulez…je me tiens à votre disposition. Même si c'est pour photocopier des documents. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine, Capitaine, » dit Mac en se tournant finalement pour lui donner le premier regard depuis qu'il était là.

« Madame, sans vouloir vous vexer, vous allez être dépassée alors…sincèrement je vais rester plus tard ce soir pour finir des rapports et si vous avez besoin, vous savez où est mon bureau, madame. »

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine comme pour se donner une forme de contenance mais aussi plus d'assurance face à la situation. Jamais elle n'avait été dans ce cas là. Le J.A.G avait ses règles, l'armée aussi et beaucoup d'hommes avaient du mal à avoir une femme avec du pouvoir face à eux. C'est pourquoi ils n'avaient pas été tendres avec elle et ils ne l'étaient toujours pas, mais elle avait surmonté tout ça. Sauf là.

« Pourquoi vous faites ça Capitaine ? »

Il s'avança doucement d'elle. « Parce que…madame, tout le monde va être débordé. Et vous avez un mariage en vue, je pense que ça serait bien si vous pouvez passer le temps qui vous ait accordé pour votre vie privée chez vous et non à votre bureau pour classer des documents ou pour appeler des gens. Cependant, je peux le faire. Comme vous l'avez dit je suis toujours en évaluation, alors je me dis que peut être en vous aidant, ça me permettra de me racheter un peu. »

Ses dents mordant un peu sa joue pour ne pas trop sourire, Mac dut reconnaître que c'était assez honnête et sincère. « Merci beaucoup, » dit elle en posant une main sur son bras. « Allez dans votre bureau et si besoin est…vous m'entendrez arriver. »

« Très bien madame. »

**Jeudi**

**26 Septembre, 2007**

**Base militaire**

**San Diego, CA**

**Au même moment**

« Bordel de merde, » jura Alicia avant que les regards de ses deux confrères ne lui tombent dessus. «Désolé mais là…je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« Je ne vous en porte pas préjudice. Je vous en veux d'avoir pu le dire avant moi, » dit Tom en éteignant la radio.

« Comment c'est possible. C'est pas vrai. »

« Bienvenu dans le monde des militaires. J'ai vécu quelque chose de presque similaire il y a quelques temps avec Harm. »

« Harm ? Comme le mari du colonel ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. Tout à fait. Et je sais comment faire…vous avez la liste des officiers qui travaillaient avec eux ? »

« Oui, monsieur, » dit Eric.

« Parfait. Discrètement vous me les réunissez dans une pièce ou quelque part où le général ne les verra pas. Vous, » dit il en désignant Alice « vous allez parler au général. »

« D'accord mais je lui dis quoi ? Parce que sincèrement quand je le vois j'ai plus envie de le frapper que de lui parler. »

« Eh bien trouver. Je vous enverrais bien, » dit-il à Eric « mais un homme est un homme et même si c'est un général, il ne peut pas résister à une belle femme. Alors vous allez le voir, vous lui parlez un peu de l'avancement de l'enquête en lui faisant croire qu'on est de son côté et nous on interroge les officiers. »

« Mais pourquoi parleraient-ils maintenant ? » Demanda Eric.

« Leurs amis viennent d'être déclarés mort. Ils vont parler. »

Et il n'eut pas tort, alors qu'Alicia allait dans le bureau du général elle sentit son cœur léger. Ils allaient enfin trouver ce qu'était cette foutue affaire. Devant la porte, elle inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. Le général n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un d'attirant et elle avait plus la nausée en le voyant qu'autre chose, mais bon si c'était pour la bonne cause, il fallait se sacrifier. Elle ignorait que l'armée lui demanderait ce genre de choses mais bon après tout elle s'y était engagée.

« Bonjour général, » dit elle d'une voix mielleuse pour attirer son attention.

Immédiatement il leva le regard et fixa Alicia tout en lui faisant un signe de la main pour lui dire d'entrer. Son sourire lui donnait envie de vomir, elle sentait déjà la si bonne nourriture du self lui remonter dans la gorge.

« Je suis désolée pour ce que nous venons tous d'apprendre. » Elle s'avança d'une démarche sensuelle et prit place sur la chaise en disant cela et se dit qu'elle devait fixer ses pieds ou un point invisible près de son visage pour ne pas le regarder et ainsi s'éviter toute nausée. « Et je pensais que vous aimeriez peut être savoir ce que nous avons trouvé. »

Il inclina la tête pour l'inciter à continuer beaucoup trop fier qu'elle se rende enfin.

« Tout d'abord. Je tiens à vous présenter nos excuses, nous n'avons pas été très coopératif et nous aurions du l'être. Cependant j'espère que vous comprenez qu'étant donné la situation nous sommes obligés d'agir. »

« Je comprends et…je suis ravi que vous soyez venu m'en parler. »

Au son de sa voix, Alicia sut qu'elle avait touché un point sensible, il semblait être plus qu'intéressé par elle et c'était parfait.

Quelques mètres plus loin, tous les officiers étaient réunis dans une salle assez isolée de tous les autres et Eric surveillait la porte pendant que Tom se tenait devant eux. Ils les avaient fait asseoir par terre et lui se tenait toujours debout pouvant les scruter avec plus de facilité. Il le faisait aussi pour montrer son autorité et visiblement sa réputation l'avait devancé, il le lisait sur les visages devant lui.

« Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. Je veux savoir sur quoi vous travailliez ? »

Tous les pilotes le regardèrent avec des yeux comme des soucoupes, comme si une seconde tête avait poussé à Tom.

« Monsieur…on ne peut pas vous le dire, » déclara l'un des plus jeunes pilotes.

« Vous ne pouvez pas ? Jeune homme, deux de vos collègues sont morts et vous ne pouvez pas. Je vais vous dire…vous n'êtes que des outils nécessaires pour faire marcher ces engins et l'armée se servira de vous et bientôt ils vous referont voler et ce qui vient d'arriver pourra se reproduire alors à moins que l'un de vous veuille finir entre 4 planches j'aimerais avoir des réponses. »

« Sur quoi vous travaillez ? C'était quoi ce projet ? » Demanda Eric.

« On ne peut pas monsieur. »

« Ecoutez moi, j'en ai rien à foutre du classé confidentiel. Deux jeunes personnes sont mortes aujourd'hui alors soit vous me dites ce que c'est soit je vous jure que vous allez prier pour être à leur place. »

« Mais monsieur on ne peut pas. »

« Vous voulez que je vous fasse parler sous la torture peut être ? »

« On ignore même sur quoi on travaille, » déclara alors l'un d'eux.

« Pardon ? »

Tom s'avança doucement vers ce jeune officier qui fut alors regardé par tous. « Oui monsieur. On nous demande de voler et c'est tout, on a un plan de vol et rien d'autre. On ignore ce qui se passe. »

« Et vous pilotez sans savoir pourquoi ? » Demanda Eric.

Un officier se tourna pour le regarder. « Vous savez Lieutenant quand on vous propose de voler pour des tests près du continent au lieu d'être envoyé sur un porte avion en guerre, je crois que même sans explication vous acceptez. »

« Et qui est le chef de cette opération ? »

« On ne sait pas. Nos ordres viennent de notre commandant mais ce n'est pas lui qui dirige. »

« Comment vous le savez ? »

« Une information qui a filtré. »

Tom leva les sourcils avec étonnement et fixa Eric, ils comprirent pourquoi ils n'obtenaient rien depuis des semaines de la part de ses officiers qui maintenant à tour de rôle leur répondait.

« Et pourquoi vous avez déménagé ? Nous savons qu'il y a eu une menace mais était elle vraie ? Nous n'avons pas eu tous les détails. »

« Eh bien, je sais qu'ils ont trouvé une bombe mais d'après ce qu'on sait c'était totalement fictif. La bombe n'allait pas exploser mais….nous avons reçu d'autres menaces. »

« Et vous avez déménagé au bout de combien de temps ? »

« Dès le lendemain, monsieur. »

« Et subissez vous des pressions du général ? » Demanda Eric en se rappelant les paroles d'Alicia.

Tom jeta un regard surpris et choqué à Eric qui haussa juste des épaules, les autres officiers se regardèrent les uns les autres.

« Oui monsieur, » avoua l'un d'eux.

*

« Ça doit être dur de diriger une base comme la votre, » dit Alicia d'une voix séduisante avec un petit sourire en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

« En effet, » répondit le général avec un immense sourire.

« Je dois avouer qu'il faut avoir beaucoup de courage et être très doué. Un officier d'exception certainement. »

« Eh bien, recevoir de tels compliments d'une si jolie femme c'est très flatteur. »

« Et converser avec un homme si extraordinaire est encore plus flatteur pour moi. »

« Dites moi…j'ai pu parler avec votre supérieure, elle n'était pas si gentille. »

« Peut être que c'est…le pouvoir qui lui monte à la tête. »

« Certainement mais j'ai cru que tout les avocats du JAG étaient pareils. Heureusement vous me prouvez le contraire. »

« Et j'en suis ravie. »

« Vous êtes libre ce soir ? » Osa-t-il demander en se levant pour s'approcher d'elle doucement. Il prit place sur la chaise à côté d'elle qu'il tourna pour lui faire face et posa une main sur la sienne.

A ce geste, elle crut qu'elle allait vraiment vomir mais se retint, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre profitant qu'il avait sa main sur celle où était la montre, comme si elle voulait regarder avec plaisir la caresse qu'il prodiguait à sa main, ce qui n'était pas vrai du tout. Elle voulait juste voir si c'était bon, si les deux autres avaient eu le temps nécessaire pour interroger les officier.

« Eh bien malheureusement ce soir ce n'est pas possible mais qui sait peut être une autre fois. Je suis vraiment désolé…et je vais devoir y aller sinon je vais être en retard. »

« Oh bien sur, » il retira sa main de la sienne alors qu'elle se levait.

« Bonne fin de journée monsieur. »

« A vous aussi. »

Leur échange de sourire fut très bref et elle essaya de partir le plus naturellement possible mais une fois la porte fermée, elle se demanda où était les toilettes parce qu'elle devait se trouver un sacré désinfectant.

**Jeudi**

**26 Septembre, 2007**

**Quelque part**

**San Diego, CA**

**7: 12 PM **

Harm traversa la rue avec un immense sourire et poussa la lourde porte de l'immeuble, son cœur battant rapidement. De toute la journée il avait attendu ce moment. Même au tribunal, il avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas y penser et il s'était donné comme jamais pour finir au plus vite trop heureux de savoir que ce jeudi serait bientôt finis. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit marquer 6h sur sa montre qu'il avait failli hurler de joie. Enfin, on y était. Ce jour il l'attendait depuis un moment. Une habitude prise, une présence, qui lui manquait tant depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

Lorsque l'ascenseur le déposa à l'étage voulu il crut qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. L'attente était beaucoup trop longue, même si en vrai elle n'avait duré que 3 min pour lui c'était interminable. Les rouages du temps sont parfois si bizarres, le temps nous semble nous manquer quand nous avons des milliers de choses à faire et d'autres fois, pour des raisons que l'on ignore on a l'impression que le temps vient d'être ralenti.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et la jeune femme blonde lui lança un des plus magnifique sourire qu'il ait vu de sa vie. Elle s'avança tout en lui parlant et ses mots étaient si bons et encore plus lorsqu'il lui donna l'enveloppe. Son sourire s'agrandit et ensemble ils entrèrent dans la pièce fermant la porte avec bonheur.

**Jeudi**

**26 Septembre, 2007**

**QG du JAG**

**San Diego, CA**

**8: 34 PM **

« Vous n'avez rien obtenu de plus ? » Demanda Mac en se tenant la tête.

« Non désolé Sarah, » murmura Boones en s'approchant d'elle pour poser une main sur son épaule.

« J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu madame, » dit Alicia.

« Je veux bien le croire. Je suis restée avec lui environ 1 heure et j'en ai vomis tous mes repas de la semaine. Il est…horrible, pompeux… »

« Je crois que je vais aller dans une centrale nucléaire et leur demander à ce qu'il me fasse une douche anti radiation. »

Mac eut un sourire à cette déclaration et tenta de le maitriser pour ne pas laisser ce genre de comportement passé.

« Merci Lieutenants et Tom. De toute façon, nous ne pouvons rien faire. J'ai eu Kershaw… »

« Que Dieu nous protège, » déclara Tom.

« En effet, » dit Mac. « On va avoir la visite de la C.I.A. Tous les documents que nous avons, nous devons leur envoyer immédiatement. Un agent viendra ensuite d'ici un mois travailler avec nous. »

« Tu sais qui c'est ? »

« Malheureusement non. Mais….je pense qu'il sera compétent. Je pense qu'ils ignorent eux même de qui il va s'agir. En tout cas, merci pour votre aide à tous, vous serez dès la semaine prochaine affectez à de nouvelles affaires…alors…rentrez chez vous et à demain. »

« Oui madame, » dirent Alicia et Eric en même temps avant de sortir du bureau de Mac.

« La pauvre, » murmura Alicia. « Elle a une de ses pressions. »

« C'est son métier. »

« Et elle prépare son mariage. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle préférerait passer du temps avec son fiancé, choisir sa robe de mariée, plutôt que de s'occuper de tout ça. »

« C'est l'armée. Tu sais mon père était militaire et je le voyais rarement, mais c'est ainsi. Quand tu t'engages dans l'armée il faut parfois savoir sacrifier sa vie privée. »

« Ouais, tu dis ça parce que t'es un homme. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est le sacrifice. »

« Ah oui ? Parce que toi tu sais ? » Demanda-t-il en colère.

« Beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois, » dit-elle en partant vers son bureau d'un pas décidé.

*

« Comment tu le prends Sarah ? » Demanda Tom en s'installant sur le canapé avec Mac.

« Comment veux tu que je le prenne ? J'ai une certaine crainte. Et s'ils n'étaient pas morts ? »

« Les deux pilotes ? Tu penses que ça serait faux. »

« Il pourrait faire un coup de bluff et nous faire peur par la même occasion. Tout me parait bizarre dans cette histoire, comment un incendie dans une grange a-t-il indiqué que les corps se trouvaient là. Qui a donné l'info ? Qui a lancé la recherche ? Tu vois ? »

« Bien sur je comprends. Et tu penses que la C.I.A trouvera. »

« Ils ont plus de moyens malhonnêtes que nous. »

« A qui tu le dis. » En observant son visage il vit qu'elle cachait autre chose. « Mais encore ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Sarah, je vois qu'il y a encore quelque chose dans ton regard. Qu'est ce qui t'inquiètes dans cette histoire ? »

Soupirant lourdement elle posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et joignit ses mains. « J'ai déjà une idée pour un agent. »

« Un nom ? »

« Bien sur….Webb, » murmura-t-elle.

Il leva les sourcils intrigué. « Webb. » répéta-t-il.

« Oui. Tu ne le connais pas. Quand j'ai été mutée ici et que je préparais mon déménagement il m'a appelé des centaines de fois pour me dire qu'il voulait que je lui revienne et quand je lui ai enfin affirmé que j'étais fiancée avec Harm, il m'a dit qu'il avait été mon meilleur coup et il est passé chez moi. »

« Et ? »

« Et rien. Il n'a pu rien faire. Un ange appelé Franck était là et Webb a préféré partir. Ne le dis pas à Harm, il l'ignore. »

« Tu ne lui as pas dit pourquoi ? »

Elle haussa des épaules. « Par peur. Et puis Harm était tellement dans ses histoires entre Mattie, sa démission, son changement d'adresse, trouver un emploi…c'était un peu le chaos pour lui alors j'ai préféré ne pas lui en parler. En plus, il n'avait aucune crainte à se faire, je n'ai pas couché avec Webb et je n'en ai pas l'attention. Et tu me vois faire oh tiens au faites Harm, pendant que tu n'étais pas là mon ex est venu pour me sauter. On venait à peine de commencer notre relation et tu sais le mal qu'on a eu pour la commencer alors je ne lui ai rien dit. »

« Et pourquoi ne pas lui en avoir parlé après ? »

« Tom…le temps avait passé donc… je pensais que c'était inutile. »

« Et tu ne crois pas que ça vous portera préjudice à un moment donné ? »

« Aucune idée. Mais notre couple est solide maintenant. On a appris plein de choses l'un sur l'autre. »

« Tu as de la chance. »

Ils furent doucement interrompus lorsque Jennifer tapa à la porte.

« Bonsoir, »

« Hey Jen. Vous n'êtes pas rentrée ? »

« Non pas encore madame. C'était pour vous dire que Harm était là. »

« Quoi ? » Mac se leva du canapé alors qu'Harm passait sa tête dans le bureau.

« Harm est là, » dit il avec un souci « Et pas seul. »

Poussant un peu plus la porte il laissa entrer une petite tornade brune qui courut immédiatement vers Mac.

« Oh doucement Cassie, » dit Sarah alors que la petite venait de lui foncer dans les jambes.

« Maman, » dit la petite en enfouissant son visage dans les jambes de Mac puis elle jeta un coup d'œil sur Tom qui l'observait.

« Salut, je suis un ami de ta maman et ton papa, » dit Tom avec la voix la plus douce possible pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Mac s'abaissa pour prendre Cassandra dans ses bras et pour la rassurer un peu. La petite fixa le grand monsieur avec ses yeux noisette inquiets puis regarda son papa qui souriait.

« C'est un grand ami de grand-mère Trish et grand père Franck. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, » dit Mac dans l'oreille de sa petite fille.

« Elle a un peu peur, » indiqua Harm. « Elle n'a pas l'habitude de voir des étrangers mais t'inquiètes ça va aller. »

« Je veux bien le croire. »

« On est venu pour la maison, » dit Cassandra à sa maman. « On a des namburgers et des frites et zodas… »

« C'est vrai ? Raison de plus pour rentrer, » dit Mac. « Tom, tu prends ta voiture et tu nous suis ? »

« Ouais. A toute de suite les jeunes. »

« Fatiguée Jen ? » Demanda Eric en la voyant s'étirer alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa voiture.

« Ouais et vous alors c'était comment ? »

« Horrible, » bailla Alicia.

Cette journée avait été trop éprouvante et pour tous cependant quelque chose les fit se retourner, une chanson hurlée gaiement.

« WEEK-END et ON VA FOLER !!!!, » hurla Cassie en courant vers la voiture.

« CASSANDRA NE COURS PAS ! » dirent en même temps Harm et Mac.

« Elle est intenable, » dit Harm.

« Pour sur. Oh mon preux chevalier tu es venu me chercher avec la Lexus ? Normalement ça devrait être un cheval blanc. Où est passé le romantisme franchement ? »

« Oh eh bien il s'est perdu le jour où les hommes ont appris qu'il est plus facile de mettre une fille dans son lit avec une voiture de luxe. »

« Oh, » dit Mac avant de lui taper gentiment le bras ce qui permit à Harm de lui prendre le poignet et de la rapprocher de lui. Il la serra doucement dans ses bras alors que Cassandra les attendait devant la voiture puis Mac la prit dans ses bras et la fit un peu voler en patientant pour qu'Harm puisse s'assurer que le siège auto était toujours bien installé et qu'il rangeait les affaires de Mac.

« Elle sera une bonne mère…elle est faites pour ça, » dit Eric.

« Oui, certains ont de la chance, » dit Alicia avec un peu de regret dans la voix.

« Pourquoi tu veux être mère ? » Demanda ironiquement Eric.

« Euh…euh….non, non, » répondit Alicia soudain inquiète. « Je vais rentrer. Bonne soirée. »

Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers sa voiture d'un mouvement très très rapide sous le regard interrogateur de Jennifer et Eric.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? » Demanda Jennifer.

« Aucune idée, » dit Eric en haussant les épaules. « La vérité est ailleurs, comme dit mon idole Mulder. »

« T'es vraiment dingue, » dit Jennifer en fronçant les sourcils avant d'aller avec un sourire vers sa voiture dans le silence de la nuit naissante qui ne fut fendu que par le chant mélodieux et gai de Cassandra qui chantait à tue-tête une comptine dont les paroles étaient inidentifiables. Tout ce que l'on pouvait comprendre, c'est que le bonheur régnait autour d'elle.

_~*~*~Fin~*~*~_


End file.
